Battle Royal Valentine!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Chap 10: MiyaGumi, part 2. "Nakajima-chan," sahut Kyo dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin ― suara yang selalu berhasil memikat hati perempuan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Gumi yang kosong. "aku benar-benar menginginkan coklat darimu." - Ketika Gumi sedang kesal dengan Gumiya, Kyo datang dan meminta coklat dari Gumi. Akankah Gumi berpindah hati? Cover image is not mine.
1. KaiMiku Part 1

**WARNINGS: OOC, may contain crack pairing(s), baka!Miku  
**

**Pairings: KaiMiku (Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku), LenRin (Kagamine Len X Kagamine Rin), GakuLuka (Kamui Gakupo X Megurine Luka), KiyoYuki (Hiyama Kiyoteru X Kaai Yuki), AkaiMei (Shion Akaito X Sakine Meiko), MiyaGumi (Nakajima Gumiya X Nakajima Gumi), PikoMiki (Utatane Piko X Furukawa Miki)  
**

**Main pairing for this chapter: Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku, tapi _to be available_. *cuih*  
**

**Slight pairing(s) for this chapter: DellHaku (Honne Dell X Yowane Haku) dan KuoKai (Hatsune Mikuo X Shion Kaiko)**

* * *

**Battle Royal Valentine!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya**

**UTAUloid & Voyakiloid © _Creator_ masing-masing**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Hari ini adalah tanggal 13 Februari. Semua gadis pasti sangat menantikan sehari yang akan datang ― 14 Februari yang berarti _Valentine's Day_, hari di mana para gadis bisa memberikan coklat, syal, atau _sweater_ rajutan tangan kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai atau kasihi.

Tentu saja Miku sudah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Ia akan membuat coklat yang manis untuk laki-laki yang disukainya.

Miku bersenandung riang seraya melihat-lihat _cooking chocolate_ yang dijual di supermarket langganannya. "Aku akan membuat coklat yang sangat manis! Dia pasti akan menyukainya!" serunya riang.

"Untuk siapa?"

Miku menjawab dengan riang, masih dengan senyum lebarnya di wajahnya yang manis. "Untuk Kai―Eh! ?" Ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ku-Ku-Kuo_-kun_!?"

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menghela napasnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya itu. "Namaku Mikuo, bukan Kukukuo_-kun_," ucapnya datar, tidak menghiraukan Miku yang tampak kaget.

"K-Kuo_-kun_ se-sedang apa di sini? K-katanya mau ke Shibuya bareng Lukkun, Mei_-kun_, dan Gumiya_-kun_?"

"Luki nemenin Luka belanja, dan aku nggak mau mengganggu mereka. Meito menjenguk Akaito yang sedang demam ― bego bener si narsis itu. Dan Gumiya lagi sibuk sama suatu _event_ di _game online_-nya," jawab Mikuo dengan santainya, namun ekspresi wajahnya tampak gelap dan masam.

"O-ooh…"

"Lalu?" Mikuo bertanya lagi. "Kau mau membuat coklat untuk siapa?" tanyanya, menunjuk sebatang _cooking chocolate_ yang sedang dipegang Miku.

"E-_eto_… I-ini… _Ano_…" Wajah Miku pun memerah seketika. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mikuo (agar tidak menatap matanya) dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "U-untuk K-Kuo_-kun_, kok!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar nan manis.

"Tadi kau bilang 'Kai'," Mikuo tersenyum penuh maksud, tahu bahwa Miku sedang berbohong. "Sampai bumi kiamat pun, kau nggak akan pernah bisa membohongiku, _Imōto-chan_," menyengir, laki-laki berambut _teal_ itu lalu mengelus-elus rambut adiknya dengan gemas.

Wajah Miku semakin memerah, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan pelan, "T-tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa tentang hal ini, ya, Kuo_-kun_…?"

"Hm, tenang saja."

Miku menghela napas lega.

"Tapi…!"

Miku bergidik ngeri seketika begitu mendengar kata "tapi" yang diucapkan Mikuo barusan. Biasanya, setelah Mikuo mengucapkan kata "tapi", pasti selalu diikuti dengan permintaan yang aneh. Miku jadi takut.

_Grep!_

Tiba-tiba, Mikuo memegang kedua bahu Miku dengan erat dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam, sukses membuat gadis manis itu bingung.

"K-Kuo_-kun_? A-ada a―"

Dengan wajah merah padam (entah karena menahan malu atau mengumpulkan keberanian), Mikuo bertanya, "S-s-s-siapa―K-Kaiko―Dia―Kaiko mau memberi apa ke si-siapa!? Dia pasti memberitahumu, kan!?"

"…" Miku terdiam, cengo. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum jahil dan tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Mikuo dengan gemas. "Kyaaa! Kuo-kun _blushing_! Manisnyaaa~"

"H-_hanase_!" Mikuo menepis tangan Miku dengan kesal. Wajahnya semakin merah. "A-aku serius, Miku! K-kau tahu kalau aku suka Shion Kaiko dari kelas 2-B itu, kan!"

"Iya, iya~" respon Miku riang, masih sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Mikuo yang merona merah seperti ini memang manis, membuat Miku semakin ingin menjahilinya. "Fufu, baiklah, Kuo_-kun_ akan kuberitahu," ujarnya sembari mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Mikuo untuk mendekatinya.

Mata _turquoise_ Mikuo tampak berbinar-binar dengan penuh harap. Dan seperti anjing yang patuh, Mikuo langsung mendekati Miku.

Miku berjinjit, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mikuo, "_Hi-mi-tsu-de-su_!"

Mikuo langsung terdiam di tempat. Wajahnya datar.

Miku tertawa riang. "Ehehe, lihat saja pas Valentine besok, Kuo_-kun_!" serunya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Mikuo yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap, menuju kasir. "_Jaa ne_!"

Tidak lama kemudian setelah Miku keluar dari supermarket tersebut, terdengarlah suara teriakan **"MIKUUUUUUU!"** yang sangat keras.

"Hiii… K-Kuo_-kun_ ngamuk…" Miku langsung melesat kembali ke rumahnya, ngeri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Miku langsung menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya. Ada beberapa batang _cooking chocolate_, cetakan kue, dan buku panduan cara membuat coklat Valentine yang enak.

"Nah, sekarang, tinggal menunggu yang lainnya!" Miku bersenandung riang, mendengus puas melihat peralatan memasaknya yang sudah lengkap. "Oh, ya, hampir saja lupa!" Teringat sesuatu, gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah apron berwarna _turquoise_ kotak-kotak dan memakainya. "Dengan begini, sudah lengkap!" Miku tersenyum puas, tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berubah menjadi murung, mengingat percakapannya dengan Haku, kakak kelasnya, kemarin siang.

* * *

_"Eh? _Valentine_?"_

_"Iya! Haku_-senpai_ mau memberi coklat untuk siapa?" Miku bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu._

_Haku mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku dan memainkan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah memerah. "E-_etto_… A-_ano_… A-aku…"_

_"Ah! Pasti untuk Honne_-senpai_! Iya, kan?" tebak Miku dengan riang, menjentikkan jarinya._

_"E-eh!?" Wajah Haku semakin memerah._

_"Aku sarankan, kalau untuk Honne_-senpai_, _Senpai_ jangan memberinya coklat! Honne_-senpai_ kan nggak suka makanan manis!" Miku tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk pundak seniornya itu. "Coba saja syal atau _sweater_ rajutan tangan! Dia pasti akan menyukainya!"  
_

_"A-aku tahu Dell tidak suka m-makanan manis, Miku―"_

_"Oh, ya!" Miku, entah mendengar Haku atau tidak, menambahkan, "Hati-hati juga dengan dua orang siswi centil __―_ yang aku tidak tahu namanya itu _―_ yang juga naksir Honne-senpai_!" serunya, menatap Haku dengan serius kali ini._

_"E_-etto_…"_

* * *

Miku menghela napas sedih. "Haku_-senpai_ beruntung, ya…" gumamnya pelan. "Haku_-senpai_ dan Honne_-senpai_ kan saling suka. Sayangnya, mereka berdua nggak menyadarinya karena sama-sama pemalu."

_"Sedangkan aku… Belum tentu dia juga menyukaiku. Apalagi, dia kan termasuk empat laki-laki terpopuler di sekolahku…"_

_Ting-tong~_

"Miku_-chan_!"

"Sepadaaa!"

"Enibadi hom~?"

" '_Anybody home_', Yuki_-chan_, bukan 'enibadi hom'."

"Kan pelafalannya sama saja, Luka_-nee_!"

"Miku_-senpai_, ini kami!"

"_Hai_~! _Chotto matte_~!" Wajah Miku kembali mencerah begitu mendengar suara-suara itu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju pintu masuk dan kemudian membukakan pintu bagi teman-temannya itu. "Silakan masuk!" Ia mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. "Langsung ke dapur saja, ya!"

"Baiiik!"

Miku berjalan menyusul teman-temannya sambil bersenandung kecil. Dilihatnya, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Ada Gumi_-chan_, Rin_-chan_, Miki_-chan_, Luka_-chan_, Meiko-_senpai,_ dan… Ah!

"Yuki_-chan_ juga mau membuat coklat?" tanya Miku, agak menundukkan kepalanya, masih sambil tersenyum manis. "Jujur, aku agak kaget, lho, waktu melihat ada Yuki_-chan_ juga."

"Iya!" Yuki mengangguk riang, tersenyum lebar. "Yuki juga mau membuat coklat!"

"Untuk siapa, Yuki_-chan_?" tanya Miki.

"Untuk Ryūto_-kun_, ya?" tebak Meiko yang kemudian langsung pundung di pojokan begitu Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Atau untuk Len?" Rin menatap Yuki dengan sinis, cemburu.

Yuki menggeleng lagi.

"Jadi, untuk siapa?" tanya Gumi penasaran. "Habisnya, Yuki_-chan_ kan―"

"Ehehe~" Yuki tertawa riang. "Untuk Kiyo_-kun_, dong!"

"!?" Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko, Miki, dan Gumi seakan terkena serangan jantung seketika. Kalau saja mereka sedang minum, pasti mereka akan langsung memuncratkannya.

"K-'Kiyo_-kun_'!?" tanya Meiko syok dengan wajah memucat, memastikan. "M-ma-maksudnya, 'Kiyo_-kun_' itu Hiyama_-sensei_!?"

"Hi-Hiyama Kiyoteru!? Wali kelas Yuki_-chan_ itu!?" timpal Gumi tidak kalah syok.

"Iya!" jawab Yuki riang dengan polosnya, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Yang lainnya tersenyum mencurigakan, lalu saling berkumpul membentuk lingkaran ― meninggalkan Yuki yang kebingungan dengan polosnya ― dan berbisik.

"Yuki_-chan_―A-aku nggak menyangka, ternyata Yuki_-chan_ menyukai om-om…" bisik Miku, merasa ngeri.

"Hiyama_-sensei_ masih muda, kok, Miku_-senpai_!" seru Miki.

"Tapi kan umurnya beda jauh dengan Yuki_-chan_ sendiri!" Rin, yang setuju dengan Miku, menimpali. "Yuki_-chan_ kan umur 9 tahun, sedangkan Hiyama-sensei… s-sekitar 20 tahun!"

"T-tapi itu kan bukan berarti Hiyama_-sensei_ itu om-om…" Gumi _sweatdropped_.

"_Minna-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Yuki, menghampiri lingkaran itu. "Yuki ikutan, dong!"

"H-hyaaa! Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok, Yuki_-chan_!" Meiko kaget langsung menarik dirinya dan membubarkan lingkaran tersebut.

"Eh?"

"I-iya! Bukan sesuatu yang menarik, kok!" Miki mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan perempuan kecil berambut hitam itu.

"Ka-kami nggak membicarakan Hiyama_-sensei_, kok!" Rin menimpali dengan panik.

"D-diaaaaaam!" Miku, Gumi, Miki, dan Meiko buru-buru menutup mulut Rin.

"Nggh!"

Luka cuma menghela napas.

"Eh?" Yuki memiringkan kepalanya, semakin bingung.

"A-ahaha, lupakan saja!" seru Miku tiba-tiba sambil tertawa garing, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "K-kita langsung buat coklatnya yuk!"

"_Yosh_!"

.

.

.

"Setelah ini, coklatnya diapakan, Luka_-chan_?" tanya Miku.

Luka ― yang sedang mengaduk coklat cairnya ― menoleh pada Miku. "Setelah dicairkan, cetak―Bukan itu!" _Bletak!_, ia langsung menjitak Miku begitu melihat gadis berkuncir dua itu menuang coklat cairnya ke cetakan _cookies_.

"Ow!" Mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol, Miku menatap Luka dengan memelas dan bertanya dengan wajah memelasnya, "K-kenapa Luka_-chan_ memukulku…?"

"Hmph," Luka mendengus pelan dan membuang mukanya dari hadapan Miku, mengabaikan pertanyaan Miku tadi dan kembali mengaduk coklat cairnya.

"Uuh! Luka_-chaaan_!"

"Miku―Kau… Kau mencetak pakai cetakan _cookies_, sih…" ujar Meiko pelan ― menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi ― _sweatdropped_.

"Hiks… Kalau cuma karena itu, seenggaknya, Luka_-chan_ nggak usah menjitakku, dong…"

"Eh? Salah, ya?" tanya Rin, Miki, dan Gumi dengan polosnya ― yang ternyata juga membawa cetakan _cookies_ ― sambil menunjukkan cetakan mereka masing-masing.

_Bletak!_

Ketiga perempuan itu pun sukses menjadi korban jitakan Luka berikutnya.

"I-_itaaai_…"

"Luka, nggak usah terlalu kasar terhadap mereka, kan?" Meiko _sweatdropped_ lagi.

"Hmph."

"Luka_-nee_, Luka_-nee_~" panggil Yuki sambil menarik-narik bagian bawah apron biru muda Luka.

"Ada apa?" Luka menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada ― gaya khasnya.

"Cetakan untuk coklat itu… yang seperti ini, bukan?" tanya Yuki seraya menunjukkan Luka sebuah cetakan yang terbuat dari plastik bening ― dan bukan dari bahan _stainless steel_.

"Ah, benar," Luka tersenyum kecil, lalu berjongkok dan mengelus-elus rambut Yuki. "Yuki-chan pintar sekali, ya, tidak seperti _mereka yang bodoh itu_," ucapnya, menambahkan penekanan pada beberapa kata terakhir.

"Ehehe~"

"Luka_-senpai_ pilih kasih, nih," cibir Gumi.

"_Hidoi_…" timpal Miku.

"Itu, mah, salah kalian sendiri, kan," gumam Meiko pelan.

"Ini," Luka menyodorkan cetakan coklat miliknya pada Miku, Rin, Gumi, dan Miki. "Kupinjamkan pada kalian. Untung tadi aku bawa banyak."

Empat orang itu menatap Luka dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"K-kalian kenapa?" tanya Luka kaget sekaligus _ilfeel_.

"Aku sayang Luka_-chan_/_-senpai_! _Arigatooo_!" seru mereka berempat kompak seraya memeluk gadis berambut _pink_ panjang itu.

"U-uwaaa! Le-lepaskan!" seru Luka panik dengan wajah memerah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari "serangan" empat orang itu.

"Waaai! Pelukan!" Yuki berlari menuju Luka dan kemudian ikut memeluknya dengan riang. "Yuki juga mau peluk Luka_-nee_!"

"Uwaaa!?"

"Ahaha! Fansmu banyak sekali, ya, Luka!" Meiko tertawa.

"T-tolong aku, Meiko!"

"Hahaha!" Bukannya menolong Luka, tawa Meiko malah semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sayang, Lily dan Iroha nggak ikutan!"

"Sudah bagus mereka nggak ikutan!"

"Waaa! Luka ngamuk!"

"Meikooo!"

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Luka, mengecek keadaan.

"Sudah!"

"Baiklah, setelah ini, kita―"

"Cho-_chotto matte_!" seru Miku panik. "S-sebentar lagi!"

"Miku_-senpai_ lama, nih," Rin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Menghias coklat memang susah, jadi aku maklumi," Luka menghela napas. "tapiii…" Ia lalu men-_death glare_ Miku, "nggak memakan waktu sampai satu jam, lho, Hatsune Mikuuu…"

"Hiii!" Miku menjerit ngeri dan panik. "T-tunggu, Luka_-chan_! Tiga menit lagi!"

"Setelah ini, masukkan coklatnya ke dalam lemari es," ucap Luka sembari menoleh kepada yang lainnya, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Miku sama sekali.

"Kyaaa! Jangan tinggalin akuuu!"

Gumi menghela napas dan menoleh pada Miku, lalu berkata, "Miku_-chan_, kau sudah mengatakan 'tiga menit lagi' itu sebanyak…" ia terdiam sebentar, sepertinya sedang menghitung, "… belasan kali."

"Lebih tepatnya, 17 kali~" Yuki meralat.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Huwaaaa! Tunggu, dooong!" Miku semakin panik. "Aku janji, deh, ini tiga menit yang terakhir!"

_"Kalau cuma tinggal dimasukkin ke dalam lemari es__, kan bisa menyusul…"_ batin yang lainnya _sweatdropped_, nggak menyangka Miku setelmi itu.

.

.

.

"Nah," Meiko tersenyum lebar seraya mengeluarkan cetakan-cetakan coklat tersebut dari dalam lemari es. "Sudah jadi!"

"Waaai!" Yang lainnya (kecuali Luka) berseru girang.

"Hm, yang merah ini punyaku," Meiko mengambil sebuah cetakan dengan coklat berhiaskan warna merah dan meletakkannya di atas meja di dekatnya. "Lalu, yang hijau―Eh? Biru? Warna apa ini?"

"I-itu punyaku!" Dengan panik, Miku mengambil (merebut) cetakan coklat tersebut dari tangan Meiko. "O-ohoho! Makasih, Meiko_-senpai_!" Dan dengan ucapan itu, ia segera berlari meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamarnya.

"H-hei! Kan harus dibungkus―"

"A-aku bisa membungkusnya sendiri di kamarku, kok!"

Yang lainnya memandang kepergian Miku dengan bingung.

"Miku_-senpai_ aneh…" gumam Miki pelan.

.

.

.

_Cklek!_

Miku mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu itu dan tersenyum kecil, lalu menghembus napas lega. "Akhirnya… Besok…" ia bergumam pelan, memandang coklat buatannya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Miku beranjak, berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah gunting, kotak coklat, dan pita dari dalam laci meja tersebut. Kemudian, ia mulai bekerja untuk membungkus coklat buatannya itu.

Sambil bekerja, Miku juga bersenandung riang. Tanpa disadarinya (karena keasyikan membungkus dan membentuk-bentuk pita), waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

_"Miku Miku ni shite ageru~"_ senandungnya riang sambil menambahkan _final touch_ pada coklatnya itu, membungkus kotak coklatnya dengan pita berwarna biru ysng dibentuk bunga. "Selesai!" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat kotak coklat itu, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Dia pasti akan menyukainya!"

Setelah itu, Miku berjalan keluar kamarnya, menuju dapur untuk meletakkan coklatnya itu di dalam lemari es. Dilihatnya, Luka dan yang lainnya sudah tidak ada. Dapur rumahnya pun sudah bersih._ "Mereka sudah pulang ya. Rasanya, jadi sepi…" _pikirnya, merasa sedikit sedih, sembari memasukkan kotak coklatnya ke dalam lemari es.

"Yo, Miku."

Miku menoleh pada asal suara itu dan mendapati Mikuo yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. "Kuo_-kun_?"

"Maaf, aku pulang telat hari ini," ujar Mikuo sambil menunjuk jam dinding ― yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 7.05 ― dengan jari jempolnya. "Kau bagaimana? Sudah selesai membuat coklatnya?"

"Ah!" Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat sesuatu. "K-Kuo_-kun_!" serunya panik. _"Ga-gawat… Aku lupa coklat untuk Kuo_-kun_!"_

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Mikuo heran begitu melihat wajah Miku yang memucat tiba-tiba.

"Aaa―_Etto_… Su-sudah, dong!" jawab Miku, tersenyum panik tanpa disadari kakak kembarnya itu. Ia lalu buru-buru menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya kembali.

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kenapa anak itu?"

_Cklek!_

_Blam!_

_Brugh!_

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Miku langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya (seperti biasanya) dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"M-maaf, Kuo_-kuuun_…" sahut Miku pelan, merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia melupakan Mikuo. "Uuh… Kalau mau bikin lagi, nggak ada waktu…" ia menghela napas, "Apa besok aku beli coklat Valentine yang sudah jadi untuk Kuo_-kun_, ya?"

**-KaiMiku: Tsudzuku-**

**Ohoho, kasihan Mikuo, dilupakan adik kembarnya sendiri XD *digampar _negi_***

**Niatnya, saya mau bikin ini khusus _chara_ Vocaloid saja dan nggak ada _fanmade_ atau UTAU, tapi… =w=" *jiah*  
**

**Saya sengaja _publish_ ini lebih awal (dan bukan 14 Februari) biar pas Valentine nanti, sudah ada cerita tentang _pairing_-nya XD  
_Main pairing_ untuk _chapter_ berikutnya (karena di _chapter_ ini belum ada _pairing_-nya orz) KaiMiku!  
**


	2. KaiMiku Part 2

**WARNINGS: OOC, may contain crack pair(s), baka!Miku, cool!Kaito, kuudere!Kaito  
**

**Main pairing for this chapter: Shion Kaito X Hatsune Miku  
**

**Slight pairing(s) for this chapter: PikoMiki (Utatane Piko X Furukawa Miki)  
**

* * *

"Uwaaah! Aku nggak boleh lesu begini!" Miku menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat. "Besok!" Mata _turquoise_-nya tampak berapi-api. "Besok adalah hari dimulainya perang!"

.

.

.

**-Keesokan harinya, di depan gerbang VocaUtau Gakuen-**

"Fufu," Miku tertawa kecil, merasa dirinya sudah menjadi pemenang. Apalagi, ia juga sudah membuat (membeli, lebih tepatnya) coklat untuk Mikuo, jadi ia tidak galau lagi. "Aku yang pertama! Sesuai namaku**(1)**!" serunya riang. "Miku, kau memang _awesome_!"

Saat ini, sekolah masih sepi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Berbeda dengan di Indonesia, di Jepang, sekolah dimulai pukul delapan atau sembilan.

Sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah, Miku terus berpikir. "Sebaiknya, aku letakkan coklatnya di mana, ya?" gumamnya pelan sembari melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. "Kalau di kotak sepatunya… Itu, sih, sudah kuno! Jadul! Nggak zaman lagi!"

"… Kau kenapa, sih? Bicara sendiri seperti orang gila begitu."

"Kyaaa!?" Miku menjerit kaget saat menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya denga horor dan mendapati seseorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh. "Li-Lily_-chan_!?"

"Nggak usah lebay begitu," Lily men-_death glare_ Miku, kesal dengan ekspresi wajah Miku (yang seperti saat sedang melihat hantu) yang diberikan padanya. "Dan tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku bukan hantu."

"A-ahaha! Ma-maaf, Lily_-chan_!" ujar Miku sambil tertawa garing, masih agak kaget. "Lily_-chan_ datang pagi sekali, ya~" katanya lagi, berusaha menceriakan wajah Lily yang seram.

"Aku memang selalu datang jam segini, kok," respon Lily dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. "Daripada kau. Tumben-tumbennya, kau yang biasanya datang paling akhir, sekarang datang paling awal," dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Miku yang kini sedang mengorek tanah di dekat pohon.

"Lily_-chan_ kejam…" gumam Miku pelan. Ia bisa mati kalau mengatakan itu terang-terangan di depan Lily.

"_Ohay_ō, Miku_-chan_!"

Miku langsung kembali bersemangat begitu mendengar suara yang selalu ceria itu. Dengan _slow motion_, ia berdiri dan kemudian berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Iroha_-chaaan_!"

"Miku_-chaaan_!"

"Iroha_-chaaaaan_!"

"Miku_-chaaaaaan_!"

Layaknya bintang film Bollywood, setelah berlari-lari lebay dengan _slow motion _dan efek "cling-cling" yang menyilaukan mata, mereka langsung berpelukan dengan erat.

"… _Baka_…" gumam Miki dan Gumi (yang datang bersama Iroha) pelan, _sweatdropped_.

"Oh, _ohayō_, Miki_-chan_, Gumi_-chan_!" sapa Miku riang setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Iroha.

"_Ohayō_," respon Miki dan Gumi berbarengan.

Kemudian, Miku lihat, wajah Miki merona merah. Lalu, gadis berambut oranye itu menghampirinya dan memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, "A-_ano_, Miku_-senpai_…" ia menundukkan kepalanya, seperti mau menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "P-Piko―U-Utatane_-kun_ sudah datang, b-belum? A-aku mau memberi c-c-coklat untuk… nya…"

Mendengar itu, Gumi tersenyum lebar. "Eh? Kau naksir anak baru itu, Miki?" tanyanya, yang kemudian terjawab dengan wajah Miki yang semakin memerah. Gumi lalu tertawa riang. "_Yatta_! Tebakanku benar!" ia menoleh pada Miku dan menepuk pundaknya, "Miku_-chan_, jangan lupa janjinya, ya! Traktir aku _carrot cake_ di Vocaloid Café! Ehehe!"

Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Kesal karena kalah taruhan dengan Gumi, bukan karena Miki ― juniornya yang manis ― naksir seorang murid laki-laki yang bahkan lebih cantik dari kebanyakan perempuan. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Miku bertaruh bahwa Miki akan memberi coklat pada Len, sementara Gumi bertaruh bahwa Miki akan memberi coklat pada Piko. Miku menatap Miki dengan kesal. "Miki_-chan_, kenapa nggak untuk Len saja? Aku jadi kalah, nih!"

Miki cuma bisa memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ah? Hari ini tanggal 14―Valentine, ya?" tanya Iroha tiba-tiba.

"Iya!" Gumi mengangguk. "Kau mau memberi apa ke siapa?" tanyanya antusias, bersiap "menjodohkan" temannya itu dengan gebetannya.

"Kemarin, kenapa Iroha_-senpai_ nggak ikut membuat coklat di rumah Miku_-senpai_? Seru, lho!" timpal Miki riang.

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini Valentine," Iroha menjawab dengan polosnya, sukses membuat yang lainnya _jawsdropped_. "Sudahlah, toh, aku juga nggak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu, kok! Ahaha!" tawanya dengan riang yang kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

"… I-Iroha_-chan_ itu…" Miku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas.

.

.

.**  
**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7.50 pagi (yang berarti sepuluh menit lagi bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran akan berbunyi), tapi koridor sekolah masih ramai dipenuhi siswi yang berteriak girang dari tingkat SMP dan SMA. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan karena hari Valentine ini?

Hari ini, seperti biasanya (namun lebih ramai), empat orang laki-laki tampan berjalan di koridor ― dan mereka selalu disambut dengan "sapaan selamat pagi" yang meriah dari para siswi. Empat orang laki-laki yang ternyata akrab dan berteman baik ini dikenal dengan nama Fantasy Airly (entah siapa yang menamainya begitu) ini terdiri dari seorang siswa SMP, dua orang siswa SMA, dan seorang guru.

"Kaito_-samaaa_!"

"Kyaaa! Len_-kyuuun_!"

"Gaku_-senpaaai_! _Daisukiiii_!"

"Kiyo_-senseeei_! Kyaaaaa!"

Jeritan-jeritan para siswi khas NaCl (norak, alay, centil, lebay) langsung menggema begitu idola sekolah mereka berjalan di koridor. Beberapa dari mereka melambaikan tangan, ada juga yang memotret para Fantasy Airly dengan kamera di telepon genggam mereka.

"_Ohayō_, _minna_!" Len menyapa riang dengan senyum khasnya yang manis sambil melambaikan tangannya ― dan sukses mendapat sambutan jeritan histeris dari para siswi yang kemudian langsung melambaikan tangan mereka dengan semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" Rin, yang ternyata berjalan di belakang adik kembarnya itu dan hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh para siswi, menggerutu kesal. Selalu saja begini.

"_Ohay__ō_ gozaimasu, _minna-san_," sapa Kiyoteru dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang lembut tersungging di bibirnya. Siswi-siswi pun _melting_ dibuatnya.

Sementara Gakupo cuma tersenyum kecil, tidak menyapa siswi-siswi itu, tapi sukses membuat mereka menjerit semakin histeris.

"Kyaaa! Len!"

"Kiyo_-sensei_ makin ganteng, deeeh!"

"Gakun, _aishiteruuu_!"

"Uwaaa! Kaito_-samaaaa_! Lihat sini, dooong!"

"Kyaaa! Dasar Pangeran Es!"

Si Pangeran Es, Shion Kaito, terus berjalan dengan cuek dan dinginnya, tidak balas menyapa siswi-siswi itu maupun tersenyum sedikit pun. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kanan menenteng tas sekolahnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru, dengan mata berwarna _sapphire blue_ yang tajam dan terus menatap lurus ke depan. Sehelai syal biru selalu mengalungi lehernya. Dengan warna biru dan syal itu, ditambah dengan sifat dinginnya, wajar saja ia dijuluki Pangeran Es.

"Uuukh―A-_ano_, permisi!"

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan para siswi, kalian bisa melihat seorang siswi berkuncir dua yang sedang melompat-lompat seperti kelinci. Ia yang mau melihat wajah sang Pangeran Es, dihalangi (terhalang) oleh para siswi yang sedang sibuk ber"kya kya kya" ria. "P-permisiiii…" sahutnya pelan, agak mendorong siswi-siswi lain agar ia bisa maju.

"Hatsune, hati-hati, dong! Jangan menginjak kakiku!" seru seorang siswi berkuncir _side tail_ yang kesal karena Miku mengganggunya yang sedang ingin memfoto Len.

"Ma-maaf!" respon Miku dengan panik seraya menghindari diri dari para siswi yang saling mendorong. Ia berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu untuk dapat melihat Kaito_-senpai_-nya meski hanya sekilas. "P-permi―"

_Duk!_

"U-uwaaa!"

_Brugh!_

Entah karena ceroboh atau karena terlalu panik, tanpa sengaja, Miku tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu. Tepat di depan Kaito_-senpai_.

Para Fantasy Airly berhenti berjalan. Para siswi juga berhenti menjerit histeris. Suasana yang tadinya ramai dan heboh menjadi hening seketika. Saking heningnya, suara angin yang bertiup pun bisa terdengar.

_Siiiiing_

Para siswi menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang sangat merendahkannya dan seolah-olah mengatakan "Dasar bodoh!". Wajah Rin memucat saat melihat senior kesayangannya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, tidak jauh di depannya. Beda dengan Gumi, Miki, Iroha, dan Meiko yang wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sementara Luka dan Lily, dengan cuek dan tidak berperasaannya, meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"U-uukh…" Miku merintih pelan dengan wajah memerah, entah menahan malu, tangis, atau sakit karena terbentur lantai akibat terjatuh. "I-_itaaai_…" Ia mengelus-elus hidungnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tampak setitik air mata di ujungnya.

"Bodohnya, bisa terjatuh di depan Kaito_-sama_!"

"Memalukan sekali!"

"Dasar payah!"

Komentar-komentar tajam yang menyakitkan hati itu membuat Miku semakin ingin menangis. Dengan susah payah, Miku berusaha berdiri, namun gagal karena ia kemudian terjatuh terduduk. Dibendungnya air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya, juga rasa sakit di hidungnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat semakin memalukan dan menyedihkan di hadapan Kaito_-senpai_ yang disukainya!

_Tep_

Tiba-tiba, merasa ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri (atau berlutut?) di hadapannya saat ini, Miku mendongakkan kepalanya.

Siswa berambut biru itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Miku berdiri. Matanya yang seindah batu safir menatapnya dengan lembut. "_Daijōbu_?"

"E-eeeeh!?" Melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, wajah Miku memerah. Seketika itu juga, rasa sakitnya menghilang begitu saja.

Saat ini, di hadapan Miku, sedang berlutut seorang Shion Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Wajah tampannya begitu dekat dengan wajah Miku (setidaknya, bagi gadis itu sendiri), membuat wajah Miku merona merah.

Dengan senyum lebar dan hati berbunga-bunga, Miku menerima uluran tangan sang pangeran dengan perlahan. "I-iya, terima kasih…"

_"Aah… Hidup ini memang indah… Seperti dunia dongeng…"_

Itulah yang Miku pikirkan. Yah, setidaknya sampai―

"Kyaaa! Kai_-sama_ curaaang!"

―sampai salah satu siswi NaCl yang merupakan fans si Pangeran Es menjerit dengan lebaynya.

"Eh?" Miku dan Kaito menoleh pada kerumunan itu.

"Kaito_-sama_ curang! Aku kan juga mau ditolong Kaito_-sama_!"

"Iya! Jangan cuma baik dengan perempuan itu saja, dong!"

Sedetik kemudian, tampak Kaito yang berlari dengan panik, disusul dengan siswi-siswi tadi ― juga Len, Kiyoteru, dan Gakupo. Dan di tempat terjatuhnya Miku tadi, tampak Miku yang sekarat diinjak-injak siswi-siswi tak berperasaan itu.

"M-Miku!" Meiko buru-buru menghampiri Miku yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan panik.

"Miku_-chan_!" Dengan panik, Gumi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Miku. "Jangan mati, Miku_-chan_!"

"U-uuh… Gu-Gumi… _chan_…" Miku berujar pelan dengan suara lemah. "A-aku―Uhuk!"

"Miku_-senpai_!" Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Miki dan Rin.

"Miku_-chan_, bertahanlah!" seru Iroha, menggenggam tanan kanan Miku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Miku dengan suara yang semakin memelan dan serak. "Aku―Tolong s-sampaikan pada Kuo_-kun_… k-kalau aku… menyayanginya…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Miku!" seru Meiko, berusaha menyemangati Miku. "Kau―"

"Maaf…"

"Mikuuu!"

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, Miku memejamkan kedua matanya untuk selama―

_Bletak!_

"Aduh!" Miku menjerit kesakitan. Ia pun bangkit dari kubur―Maksudnya, dari "mati suri"nya.

"Hmph, dasar lebay."

Dengan kesal, Miku mengelus-elus kepalanya dan menatap gadis berambut _pink_ panjang yang barusan menjitaknya. "Luka_-chaaan_!"

"Salah sendiri," respon Luka dengan cueknya. "Ayo, Lily. Nanti belnya keburu bunyi. Kau juga, Meiko," ujarnya seraya menggandeng tangan Lily dan menoleh sebentar pada Meiko, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Miku benar-benar tidak diacuhkannya.

"Ah, iya!" Meiko pun berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil menyusul Luka dan Lily. "Tungu aku!"

"Hiks… Jitakan Luka_-chan_ terasa lebih sakit daripada benturan akibat terjatuh tadi…"

.

.

.**  
**

Saat pulang sekolah yang selalu dinantikan para siswa pun tiba. Tepat ketika bel terakhir tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi, para siswa segera merapikan buku-buku mereka dan kemudian berhamburan keluar kelas. Oh, tidak lupa memberi salam pada wali kelas masing-masing.

Bukannya senang seperti biasanya, Miku malah tampak semakin lesu. Ia memang sudah memberikan coklat yang dibelinya pada Mikuo saat jam istirahat tadi, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah sebenarnya adalah karena Miku belum berhasil memberikan coklat yang dibuatnya sepenuh hati dengan perasaan cintanya pada Kaito.

"Miku… bego…" gumam Miku pelan, menidurkan kepalanya dengan lesu di atas meja. "Hiks… Coklatnyaaa… Maaf…"

"Miku_-chan_, ayo pulang~" ujar Gumi dan Iroha seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis berkuncir dua itu.

"Hiks…" Miku, dengan wajah madesunya, menoleh pada dua sahabat baiknya itu dan berkata, "Kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku nanti mau ke perpustakaan dulu…"

Gumi dan Iroha saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu, Miku sedang berbohong. Si rambut _teal_ itu sebenarnya masih sangat sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan coklatnya kepada Kaito.

"… Baiklah," respon Gumi kemudian. "Jangan lama-lama, ya, Miku_-chan_."

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami, Miku_-chan_!" Iroha tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Miku.

"… Ya…" Miku mengangguk pelan. Poninya yang mulai panjang menutupi matanya, sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Gumi dan Iroha memandang Miku dengan cemas, sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar kelas, meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Setelah Miku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang diikuti suara _blam!_ yang menandakan bahwa Gumi dan Iroha telah berada di luar kelas, ia menghela napas berat. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan coklat berbentuk hati buatannya itu dan memandanginya dengan sedih. _"Kaito_-senpai_…"_

Miku sudah menyukai Kaito sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di VocaUtau Gakuen ini di bulan April tahun lalu, ketika ia masih merupakan murid baru. Pertemuan pertama mereka seperti dalam kisah romantis picisan (Miku yang datang terlambat di upacara penerimaan murid baru, berlari menuju sekolah dan tidak sengaja menabrak Kaito yang saat itu merupakan siswa kelas 2. Miku terjatuh, dan Kaito mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongnya ― sama seperti kejadian tadi pagi), namun sangat berkesan bagi gadis itu. Seketika itu juga, Miku jatuh cinta padanya dan berniat untuk memberikan coklat kepadanya di hari Valentine tahun depan (hari ini). Gumi bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka terlihat serasi.

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine pertama dan terakhir bagi Miku untuk memberikan coklat kepada Kaito. Dua bulan lagi, bulan April, Kaito akan lulus dan melanjutkan belajar ke kuliah, entah di mana, Miku tidak tahu. Karena itu, Miku juga ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaito di hari ini juga.

Apa harus berakhir seperti ini? Setelah bersusah-payah membuat coklat ini (sampai dimarahi Luka berkali-kali), lalu pada akhirnya tidak berhasil memberikannya? Miku sudah mencoba untuk memberikan coklatnya pada Kaito saat jam istirahat, setelah ia memberikan coklat pada Mikuo, tapi kelas Kaito ramai dikerumuni para siswi. Miku jadi tidak bisa masuk meski ia sudah berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu ― ia malah terus terdorong keluar (siswi-siswi itu benar-benar ganas).

Miku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini… Di saat ia sudah mengumpulkan keberanian…

Sekali lagi, Miku menghela napas barat, kali ini lebih panjang. Sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibirnya.

Ah, sudahlah, ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Mungkin, ia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Kaito. Lagipula, masih ada perempuan lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan baik dan dewasa (seperti Luka_-chan_) yang lebih pantas untuk Kaito_-senpai_, bukan perempuan yang ceroboh dan kekanakan seperti dirinya.

_Tek!_

Dengan berat hati, Miku mematahkan sebagian kecil coklat rasa _mint_ itu dan kemudian memakannya, masih dengan wajah muram. "Enak…" gumamnya pelan, menundukkan kepalanya. Meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya, air matanya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi, akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipinya. "U-uuh―Tapi… pahit…" Tubuhnya gemetar. Air matanya perlahan jatuh menetes membasahi roknya. "K-Kaito… _senpai_… Hiks…" _Tek!_, ia mematahkan sebagian lagi, lalu memakannya lagi. _Tek!_, lalu lagi, _tek!_, dan lagi.

_Tek!_

Miku berkedip bingung saat ia melihat ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba ikut mematahkan coklatnya di hadapannya. Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa si pemilik tangan itu.

"Kau makan coklat, kok, nggak bagi-bagi, sih?" tanya siswa si pemilik tangan itu dengan nada bercanda seraya memasukkan coklat yang baru saja ia patahkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau yang tadi pagi, kan?"

Wajah Miku merona merah. "K-Kaito_-senpai_!? S-sejak kapan!?"

Kaito tersenyum lembut (ekspresi wajah yang jaraaaaaang sekali ia perlihatkan) pada Miku, sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. "Coklatnya… enak, lho."

Sebuah senyum mulai terbentuk di bibir mungil Miku. "B-benarkah?" Suaranya mulai terdengar ceria kembali.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, masih tersenyum. "Coklatnya… boleh untukku?" tanyanya kemudian, menunjuk selembar kertas bertuliskan _To: Shion Kaito-senpai_ yang ditempel di kotak coklat berwarna putih itu.

Wajah Miku semakin memerah. "T-tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat, tersenyum lebar. "I-ini untuk―Aah! Tunggu!" Miku hendak memberikan coklatnya pada laki-laki itu, namun ia segera menarik kembali begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "T-tidak―C-coklatnya―A-aku sudah memakan sebagian coklatnya! A-aku tidak bisa memberikan coklat yang sudah kumakan ini ke Kaito_-senpai_! L-lagipula, b-bentuknya sudah jadi jelek begini!"

Kaito tertawa kecil, membuat Miku kaget (karena Kaito selalu terlihat nyaris tidak pernah tertawa) dan bingung. "Bentuknya tidak penting," ucapnya. "Yang penting adalah perasaanmu saat membuat coklat ini untukku, bukan?"

Wajah Miku merona merah saat mendengar apa yang Kaito katakan itu.

"Jadi," Kaito tersenyum lembut, menatap Miku, "boleh untukku?"

Miku menundukkan kepalanya lagi, tapi Kaito bisa melihat daun telinga Miku yang memerah. Kemudian, dengan malu-malu, Miku memberikan coklat yang sedang dipegangnya itu kepada Kaito. "U-untuk… Kaito_-senpai_…"

Senyum Kaito tampak melebar. Ia menerima coklat itu sambil berkata, "Terima kasih," dan kembali melahapnya. Manis.

Miku mendongakkan kembali kepalanya, tersenyum manis masih dengan wajah yang merona merah. "Aku… Aku senang, Kaito_-senpai_ mau memakan coklat buatanku…"

"Hn," respon Kaito, kembali ke sifat dinginnya, namun tampak sedikit rona merah yang samar di pipinya. "Aku mau coklat hanya darimu."

Miku tersentak kaget. "E-eh? A-apa maksud Kaito_-senpai_?"

Kaito membuka mulutnya, terdiam sebentar (seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat), lalu berujar, "Tahun depan," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku, tidak membiarkan perempuan itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah, "kau mau membuat coklat untukku lagi, tidak?"

"E-eh? T-tapi tahun depan kan―"

"Maksudkusebagaipacarku."

"… He?" Miku berkedip, memandang pemuda tampan itu dengan tidak percaya. Miku… tidak salah dengar, kan? "K-Kaito_-senpai_?" Ia mencoba menatap Kaito, tapi Kaito langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Miku mengikutinya, dan Kaito memalingkan wajahnya lagi (ia benar-benar tidak mau Miku melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah semerah rambut adik kembarnya itu). Miku terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Kaito yang menurutnya manis itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan riang, dengan perasaan berdebar-debar yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, "Ya! Tentu saja!"

Dalam hati, Miku berjanji, di hari Valentine tahun depan, ia akan membuat coklat yang lebih enak untuk Kaito_-senpai_. Di tahun berikutnya juga. Dan tahun berikutnya lagi. Dan terus.

**-KaiMiku: Owari-**

**Met valentain dei! 8D *apaan tuh*  
**

**Jujur, saya sendiri mau ketawa melihat BaKaito jadi _cool_ gitu =w= *dilempar es batu*  
Sebenarnya, saya mau bikin _pairing_ di _chapter_ ini jadi "_Baka Konbi_" (_Baka Combination_), dengan BaKaito dan baka!Miku *dihajar kedua pihak*, tapi entah kenapa, jadi melenceng dari rencana awal dengan cool!Kaito begini DX *terus apa*  
**

**_Chapter_ depan, LenRin, lho! 8D  
Jangan ganti-ganti _channel_ (?) kalau ingin tahu kisahnya, ya XD *apa sih* *kicked***

* * *

**Keterangan**

**(1): **_Hatsu_ dari _Hatsune_ artinya "pertama".


	3. LenRin

**WARNINGS: TsundeRin (tsundere!Rin), hetaRen (heta!Len)**

**Main pair for this chapter: LenRin**

**Slight pair(s) for this chapter: KaiMiku, LeonLola**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Pagi hari yang tenang di suatu kota di Jepang. Cahaya matahari masih terasa hangat, udara masih dingin, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang…

"Leeen! Banguuun!"

… Dan teriakan Rin itu sukses mengacaukan suasana damai ini.

"Uuung! Lima jam lagi, Rin!" seru Len yang semakin meringkuk di bawah selimutnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. "Lima jam lagi, aku pasti bangun!"

_Pik!_

Muncul sebuah aksen marah di kepala Rin, bersamaan dengan munculnya senyum ala iblis di wajahnya yang manis.

_Tap tap tap_

_Klek!_

Rin pun berjalan keluar kamar Len. Mungkin menyerah?

Sementara Len (yang masih berada di bawah selimut) menghembus nafas lega dan kembali tidur.

_Brak!_

_"!?"_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin kembali ke kamar Len dan mendobrak pintu yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Banguuun!" teriaknya dengan sebuah ember berisi air dingin di tangannya.

"Hei! Ini kamarku!" seru Len kesal, tidak memperhatikan ember yang dibawa Rin.

"Bangun dalam hitungan kelima atau kusiram kau, Len!" ancam Rin, bersiap menyiram Len.

"A-apa!? T-tunggu―"

"Satu!"

"B-baik! Aku bangun!" Len yang panik pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan selimutnya.

"Dua!"

"C-_chotto_…!" Len membuka baju tidurnya di depan Rin.

"!?" Spontan, wajah Rin memerah, dan kemudian, ia langsung menyiram adik kembarnya itu. "Kyaaa! Dasar mesum!"

_Byuursh!_

"UWAAAA! DINGIIIN!"

.

.

.

_Tap tap tap_

"…"

"Hatsyiiin!"

"…"

"Ha-hatsyiiin!"

"…"

"Hatsyiiin!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Len bersin terus. Rin pun kesal dibuatnya.

"Hatsyiiin!"

"Berisik!" protes Rin. "Lap hidungmu, dong! Dasar jorok!"

"Ha-hatsyiiin!" Len bersin lagi. "Ini gara-gara siapa, memangnya? Huh?" tanyanya kesal seraya mengelap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang membuka baju di hadapanku." jawab Rin _monotone_, masih kesal dengan Len.

"Enak saja! Salahmu, tahu!" balas Len kesal, nggak terima dengan jawaban Rin itu.

"Huh!" Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu membuang mukanya dari hadapan Len.

"!?" Len yang tersinggung pun jadi emosi. "Kau ngajak berantem, nih! ? Oke, kuladeni!" serunya yang kemudian ikut membuang mukanya. "Huh!"

_Tap tap tap_

Begitulah. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan saling membuang muka. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pun bingung dan _sweatdropped_ dibuatnya. Oh, ya, perkenalkan. Mereka berdua adalah Kagamine Rin dan Len, sepasang anak kembar yang tidak akur. Setidaknya, lebih mending jika dibandingkan dengan Meiko dan Akaito, sih…

Kagamine Rin, 14 tahun, kakak kembar Len. Seorang siswi biasa yang sangat menyukai warna oranye dan buah jeruk. Mengidolakan Hatsune Miku (seniornya yang ceroboh) dan merupakan sahabat baik Furukawa Miki. Bertampang_ loli_.

Kagamine Len, 14 tahun, adik kembar Rin. Seorang siswa populer yang sangat menyukai warna kuning dan buah pisang. Termasuk dalam 'Vocaloid4' ― julukan untuk empat orang laki-laki idola di VocaUtau Gakuen. Bertampang _shota_. Sahabat baik Utatane Piko (siswa baru di VocaUtau) karena sama-sama bertampang _shota_.

Yah… Biarpun Rin lebih tua 5 menit daripada Len, tetap saja sifat Len yang lebih dewasa… sedikit.

_Tap tap tap_

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di sekolah tersayang mereka. Dan begitu sampai, mereka (lebih tepatnya, hanya Len) langsung disambut oleh serbuan para siswi.

"Kyaaa! Len-kyuuun!"

"Len-chan _daisukiiiii_!"

"Leeeen~!"

"Len-kuuun!"

"Len-chan hari ini manis, deh!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Ahaha, terima kasih, semuanya!" Memasang kembali senyum ceria khasnya, Len menyapa siswi-siswi fansnya itu. "Aku juga menyukai kalian semua!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Aku jadi makin cinta sama Len!"

"Huh!?" Rin, yang terlempar jauh dari Len akibat serbuan siswi-siswi itu, mengernyitkan dahinya, kesal. _'Padahal, tadi dia masih marah denganku! Begitu fansnya datang, dia langsung tersenyum!'_ batinnya kesal.

"Permisi~" ujar Len kemudian, masih sambil tersenyum. "Aku mau masuk ke dalam~"

"Baik~!" Langsung saja, siswi-siswi itu membukakan jalan bagi Len.

"Ahaha, makasih!" Tersenyum lebar, Len lalu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

_Tap tap tap_

"Eh?" Rin segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul Len. "Tunggu aku, dong, Len!"

.

.

.

Pindah lokasi. Di dalam gedung sekolah, di koridor lebih tepatnya, kalian bisa melihat empat orang laki-laki cakep yang sedang berjalan dan siswi-siswi yang mengelilingi mereka dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Kaito-samaaa!"

"Kyaaa! Len-kyuuun!"

"_Daisuki_, Gaku-senpaaai!"

"Waaa! Kiyo-senseee!"

"_Ohayō_, _minna_!" sapa Len riang dengan senyum khasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ― dan sukses mendapat sambutan jeritan histeris dari para siswi.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Rin yang berjalan di belakang Len, semakin kesal. Yah, tentu saja. Satu rahasia tentang Rin, diam-diam, ia menyukai Len!

Apa? _Incest_? Masa bodo'.

_'Len _no baka_! Dasar _shota_ jelek!'_ batin Rin. _'Selalu bersikap manis hanya di depan fansnya! Di depanku, kakak kembarnya sendiri, dia malah jutek dan menyebalkaaan!'_

"_Ohay__ō_ gozaimasu, _minna_-san." sapa Kiyoteru dengan kalemnya dan senyum lembutnya. Siswi-siswi pun _melting_ dibuatnya.

Sekedar informasi, Hiyama Kiyoteru (yang biasanya dipanggil 'Kiyo-sensei') adalah seorang guru SD, guru matematika dan wali kelas Yuki, lebih tepatnya. Ia hanya numpang lewat di koridor SMP-SMA. Untuk sampai ke bagian SD kan harus melewati koridor itu dulu.

Sementara Gakupo cuma tersenyum kecil, tidak menyapa siswi-siswi itu. Tapi sukses membuat mereka menjerit histeris.

"Kyaaa! Len!"

"Kiyo-sensei ganteeng!"

"Gakun, _aishiteruuu_!"

_Tap tap tap_

Tapi Kaito, si 'Pangeran Es', terus berjalan dengan cueknya, tidak menyapa siswi-siswi itu maupun tersenyum.

"Uwaaa! Kai-sama, lihat sini, dooong!"

"Kyaaa! Dasar Pangeran Es!"

Rin _sweatdropped_ melihat sikap super cuek laki-laki berambut biru itu. _'Kok, mereka bisa suka dengan laki-laki super cuek itu, sih?'_ pikirnya bingung. "Hah…" Ia menghela nafas. _'Mendingan juga Len―'_ Wajahnya langsung memerah begitu ia menyadari apa yang barusan ia pikirkan. _'A-apa yang…!? Kok jadi Len, sih!? Uwaah!'_ Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"… Kau kenapa, Rin?" Len _sweatdropped_ melihat sikap Rin yang aneh itu, tapi juga khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _shota_ jelek!" jawab Rin sinis. "Gara-gara kau, nih!"

"Apa!?" Len tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu!? Padahal, aku kan khawa―"

"U-uwaaa!"

Suara jeritan seorang siswi itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Awalnya, sih, Rin kira itu jeritan Miku (Rin sudah mengenal suara itu) yang akhirnya berhasil memberikan coklatnya pada Kaito.

_Brugh!_

Tapi dugaannya salah. Ternyata itu tadi adalah jeritan Miku yang tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga terjatuh.

_Siiing…_

Suasana yang tadinya ramai dan heboh, menjadi hening seketika.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_'M-Mikuuu!?'_

Para siswi menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan _"Dasar bodoh!"_. Wajah Rin sendiri memucat saat melihat senior idolanya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Beda dengan Gumi, Miki, Iroha, dan Meiko yang wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sementara Luka dan Lily, dengan cuek dan tidak berperasaannya, meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"… U-uukh…" rintih Miku pelan dengan wajah memerah, entah menahan malu, tangis, atau karena terbentur lantai akibat terjatuh. "I-_itte_…"

"Bodoh."

"Memalukan."

"Dasar payah!"

_Tap tap tap_

_Tep_

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya itu, Miku pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Daijōbu_?" tanya siswa berambut biru itu lembut. Ia berjongkok (atau berlutut?) dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Miku berdiri.

"E-eeeeh!?" Mendapati Kaito yang menolongnya, wajah Miku pun memerah. Dengan senyum lebar dan hati berbunga-bunga, Miku menerima uluran tangan sang pangeran. "H-_hai_, _arigatō_…"

"U-uwaaah…" Wajah Rin merona merah melihat peristiwa itu. "Romantisnya…" gumamnya pelan. _'Ya! Itu baru namanya 'kisah cinta di sekolah' yang ideal!'_ pikirnya seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya, girang sendiri. _'Hah… Andai saja, posisi Miku nee-chan dan Shion-senpai diganti dengan aku dan Len―'_

"Kyaaa! Kai-sama curaaang!" Tiba-tiba saja, seorang siswi berteriak dengan lebaynya.

Rin pun kembali ke alam sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh khayalannya tadi. _'K-kenapa aku membayangkan itu, sih!?'_

"Eh?"

"Kaito-sama curang! Aku kan juga mau ditolong Kaito-sama!"

"Iya! Jangan cuma baik dengan cewek itu saja, dong!"

Sedetik kemudian, tampak Kaito yang berlari dengan panik, disusul dengan siswi-siswi tadi ― juga Len, Kiyo, dan Gakupo. Dan di tempat terjatuhnya Miku tadi, tampak Miku yang sekarat diinjak-injak siswi-siswi tak berperasaan itu.

Rin sendiri, sih, ingin ikut berlari menyusul Len. Tapi berhubung ia sedang kesal dengan adik kembarnya itu, ia pun berlari menghampiri Miku.

"M-Miku!" Meiko buru-buru menghampiri Miku yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan panik.

"Miku!" Dengan panik, Gumi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Miku. "Jangan mati, Miku!"

"U-uuh… Gu-Gumi…" ucap Miku pelan dengan suara lemah. "A-aku―Uhuk!"

"Miku nee-chan!" Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Miki dan Rin.

"Miku-chan, bertahanlah!" seru Iroha.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Miku dengan suara yang semakin memelan. "Aku―Tolong s-sampaikan pada Kuo-kun… K-kalau aku… Menyayanginya…"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Miku!" seru Meiko, berusaha menyemangati Miku. "Kau―"

"Maaf…"

"Mikuuu!"

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, Miku memejamkan kedua matanya… Untuk selama―

_Bletak!_

"Aduh!" jerit Miku kesakitan. Ia pun bangkit dari kubur―Maksudnya, dari 'mati suri'nya.

"Hmph, dasar lebay."

Dengan kesal, Miku mengelus-elus kepalanya dan menatap gadis berambut_ pink_ panjang yang barusan menjitaknya. "Luka-chaaan!"

"Salah sendiri," respon Luka dengan cueknya. "Ayo, Lily. Nanti belnya keburu bunyi. Kau juga, Meiko." ujarnya seraya menggandeng tangan Lily dan menoleh sebentar pada Meiko. Miku benar-benar tidak diacuhkannya.

"Ah, iya!" Meiko pun berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil menyusul Luka dan Lily.

_Drap drap drap_

"Hiks… Jitakan Luka-chan terasa lebih sakit daripada benturan akibat terjatuh tadi…" gerutu Miku pelan dengan setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

Yang lainnya _sweatdropped_. Entah kenapa, mereka ikut terbawa suasana sedih nan lebay itu.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kelima di VocaUtau Gakuen dimulai. Setelah pelajaran bahasa Jepang barusan, berikutnya adalah pelajaran sejarah. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Rin mengambil bukunya. Sementara Len malah tampak panik.

Rin ― yang duduk di sebelah kanan Len ― yang heran dengan sikap Len yang aneh pun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"A-aku lupa bawa buku sejarah!" jawab Len panik. "Gimana, nih…?"

"Oh." respon Rin singkat.

"G-gawaaat…" Len mengacak-acak rambutnya, benar-benar panik.

_"Len, pakai bukuku saja, bareng denganku."_

_'Ayo! Kau pasti bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu, Rin!'_ Rin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati, berusaha mengucapkan kalimat (yang menurutnya) romantis itu. Ia lalu menoleh kembali pada Len dan tersenyum manis. "Len―"

"Len, pakai bukuku saja!" ujar seorang siswi yang duduk di sebelah kiri Len dengan riangnya, tersenyum manis. Sepertinya, ia tidak menyadari aura membunuh dari Rin.

Len menoleh ke arah siswi itu, kembali tersenyum lebar. "Beneran?"

Siswi itu mengangguk.

"Waaa! Makasiiih!" seru Len riang.

"U-uuh…" Rin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

_Grek!_

Seisi kelas mengalihkan perhatian pada Rin dengan heran.

"Rin?" Len menatap Rin dengan heran. "Ada a―"

"Len bodoooh!" Bukannya menanggapi Len, Rin malah melemparinya dengan buku sejarah miliknya.

_Bruk!_

"Ouw!" jerit Len kesakitan begitu buku tebal itu mengenai wajahnya. "Kau kenapa sih, Rin!?"

"Len bodoh!" seru Rin lagi. "Dasar _shota_ jelek! Rambut pisang! Pendek! Telmi! Lemot! Nggak peka!"

"Hah!? Apa katamu!?"

Seisi kelas pun menjadi ribut. Untung saja, Leon, guru yang mengajar sejarah, belum datang. Para siswi mendukung Len dan merutuki Rin, sementara para siswa mendukung Rin dan menertawakan Len.

"Aku benci Len!" Dengan ucapan terakhir itu, sekali lagi, Rin melempari Len dengan tas plastik oranye miliknya, sebelum akhirnya, berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis.

_Bruk!_

"Aduh!" jerit Len sekali lagi. "Aku juga benci Rin!"

"Len-kun, _daijōbu desu ka_?" tanya siswi yang mengajak Len memakai bukunya tadi.

Len mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus-elus dahinya. "Dasar, pakai tas, lagi! Nekat banget!" gerutunya kesal, meletakkan kembali tas milik Rin di atas mejanya.

_Srek_

"Ng?"

Sebuah kotak berwarna oranye berpita kuning di dalam tas plastik itu menarik perhatian Len. "Apa ini?" gumamnya pelan seraya mengeluarkan kotak yang dihias cantik itu. Ada tulisan '_To: Hetaren_' di kotak itu. "C-coklat…?" Len mengernyitkan dahinya, nggak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. "Dari Rin… Untukku…?" gumamnya pelan.

"Len-kun?" Siswi tadi menatap Len dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

"…" Len diam, terus menatap kotak itu.

_Grek_

Pintu ruang kelas dibuka, Leon baru saja datang. "Maaf, saya agak telat hari ini," ujarnya, berjalan memasuki ruang kelas. "Nah, sekarang, kita mulai―"

_Drap drap drap_

Len berlari keluar kelas, mencari Rin. Dimasukkannya kotak itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Sensei, saya sakit perut! Saya izin ke UKS!" ujarnya bohong.

"E-eh? Kagamine-san!"

.

.

.

_Drap drap drap_

Len berlari menyusuri koridor tiap kelas. Jika ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kebetulan lewat, ia akan langsung bertanya pada orang itu, _"Lihat Rin, nggak?"_, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. Orang-orang yang ia tanyai tidak melihat Rin.

"Hah…" Len menghela nafas. Dan ketika ia hendak menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, ia bersin lagi. "Hatsyiiin!"

"…" Len terdiam sebentar, suasana hatinya kembali menjadi jengkel. "Bersin lagi…" gumamnya pelan. "Ke UKS saja, deh, sekalian istirahat."

Tap tap tap

Grek

"Sensei~"

"Oh, Kagamine-san," Lola (istri Leon yang bekerja sebagai guru penjaga UKS) memutar kursinya, menghadap Len dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Saya pilek. Kepala saya juga agak pusing." jawab Len bohong.

"Oh," respon Lola singkat yang kemudian mencatat sesuatu di bukunya. "Baiklah, silahkan istirahat dulu."

"Baik." Len lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kasur dan berbaring di atasnya, merasa lebih lega sedikit.

"Saya mau keluar sebentar," ujar Lola. "Tolong jangan membuat kekacauan ya, Kagamine-san."

"Baik~"

_Blam!_

"Hah…" Len menghela nafas, bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'jangan membuat kekacauan' itu? Lola mengejeknya?

"Bodoh!"

"?" Mendengar suara (yang sepertinya) milik Rin itu, Len menoleh ke arah tempat tidur di sebelah kanannya. "Mau apa kau ke sini? Pura-pura sakit, huh?" tanya suara itu.

"… Rin?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Len bodoh!"

Ah, benar, Rin. Sekarang, Len mengerti maksud Lola tadi. Mereka berdua kan selalu ribut.

"Kau marah padaku, ya, Rin?" tanya Len lagi, agak takut. "Maaf, ya?"

"Siapa yang marah padamu?" Rin balik nanya, jelas sekali kalau ia memang sedang marah pada Len. "Aku nggak marah!"

Len tertawa kecil mendengar respon Rin. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, maafkan aku, dong, Rin~" ujarnya manja.

"Diam, _playboy_ busuk." balas Rin sinis, nancep.

"A-aduuh…" Seakan ada panah yang menusuk hatinya, Len pundung di pojokan. Dasar, _Drama King_.

"…"

"…"

Yak, keheningan kembali mencekam.

Tiba-tiba saja, Len kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil kotak tadi dari saku celananya dan menghampiri kakak kembarnya itu. "Rin~" panggilnya dengan nada suara yang diimutkan.

Rin menoleh pada Len, menatapnya dengan sinis. "Apa―"

_Hap!_

"!"

"Enak?" Len ― yang baru saja menyuapi Rin sepotong coklat buatannya ― tersenyum manis. "Itu potongan yang kanan, untuk Rin." katanya sambil menunjuk coklat buatan Rin tadi. Coklat bentuk hati itu terbelah (sepertinya karena lemparan kedua Rin yang mengenai wajah Len tadi) menjadi dua bagian, kiri dan kanan, seperti Len dan Rin.

"E-eh?" Wajah Rin memerah.

"Aku juga, ah~" Len memakan potongan coklat yang satu lagi. "Manis!"

"…" Rin terdiam, menatap Len. Sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Andai saja, Len selalu tersenyum dengan riangnya seperti ini, hanya untuknya…

"Aku suka coklat buatan―"

_Grep!_

Rin menarik dasi Len, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"R-Rin…?" Wajah Len merona merah, agak panik.

"… A-aku minta maaf…" sahut Rin pelan dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. "A-aku―Maaf… Aku… Aku selalu bersikap kasar pada Len…"

"…" Len terdiam, cengo. Baru kali ini, ia memperhatikan wajah Rin dari jarak dekat. Dan wajah Rin yang merona merah itu… Manis sekali.

_Gyut!_

"!?"

Len memeluk Rin dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan selalu memaafkan Rin, kok," sahutnya lembut. "Meskipun Rin itu galak, menyebalkan, jutek, judes…"

Ucapan Len itu… Rasanya membuat Rin ingin menampar Len sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya Rin itu perhatian dan baik hati."

Rin yang tadinya geram ingin menampar Len, sekarang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Rin!" Len memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk Rin semakin erat. Diikuti tawanya, ia berkata lagi, "Aku, sih, sebenarnya nggak peduli, aku _incest_ atau apa."

"Eh?" Mendengar ucapan Len itu, Rin mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "Ma-maksudmu apa?"

Len melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin, lalu mencium pipi kiri perempuan berambut pirang itu. "Habis, yang paling kusukai itu cuma Rin!"

"E-eeeh!?" Wajah Rin kembali memerah. Ia pun langsung memegangi pipi kirinya yang dicium Len tadi. Bahagia dan kaget bercampur menjadi satu. "A-apa yang―"

"Ngomong-ngomong," Len mengacungkan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum inosen, sengaja menyela ucapan Rin. "Coklatnya itu bentuk pisang, kan?"

"Huh?"

"Bentuknya agak aneh tuh," Len melanjutkan ucapannya, masih tersenyum polos. "Rasanya, sih, sudah enak. Lain kali, bikin yang―"

_Duagh!_

"Aduh!"

Lagi-lagi, sebuah buku tebal mengenai wajah mulus Len.

"Len bodoooh!" seru Rin kesal. "Itu bentuk hati, tahu! Bukan pisang!"

"E-eh!?" Len ― yang sedang mengelus-elus hidungnya yang kesakitan ― langsung tampak panik. Ia pun segera meralat ucapannya tadi. "A-ah! I-iya! Ma-maksudku tadi―"

"Bodoh! Mati saja kaaau!" Tanpa memberi Len kesempatan berbicara lagi, Rin sudah melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Huwaaa! Ma-maaf! Maafkan akuuu!"

… Perang Dunia Kelima, dimulai…

"Matiii!"

"Gyaaa!"

"…" Sementara itu, di luar UKS, Leon_ sweatdropped_. Ia yang berniat melihat keadaan Len karena khawatir dengannya, malah disambut dengan acara seperti itu.

"… Dasar, anak-anak…" Lola menggelengkan kepalanya.

**-LenRin: Owari-**

**Mwahaha, LenRin, yang langgeng, ya, sampai menikah nanti XD -dilindes-**

**Saya lebih suka heta!Len daripada shota!Len ._.  
Entah kenapa, pas bikin chapter ini, rasanya kayak bikin AkaiMei =w="a**

**Bagi yang telah me-_review_ chapter-chapter sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih :"D  
Maaf, saya belum bisa membalas _review_ kalian (_ _")  
**

******... Maaf kalau ada _typo_. Saya sedang buru-buru. Sekali lagi lagi, maaf orz**  



	4. GakuLuka Part 1

**WARNINGS: KuudeRuka (kuudere-Luka), TsundeRuka (tsundere-Luka), sok-cool-Gakupo (?), esper-Lily (?), shisukon(siscom a.k.a sister-complex)-Luki**

**Main pair for this chapter: GakuLuka**

**Slight pair(s) for this chapter: Maybe LilyGakuLuka? And a special crack pair~**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Megurine Luka © Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp**

**Kamui Gakupo & Lily © INTERNET. Co.,Ltd & Yamaha Corp**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Luka menghela nafas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kemarin ia merasa bodoh sekali. Sangat bodoh. Yah, untuk apa dia membuat coklat? Dia 'kan tipe orang yang masa-bodo'-sama-cowok-bukan-urusan-gue. … Untuk Luki, kakaknya yang sister-complex, mungkin?

_'Kalau buat Luki si gombal reseh itu doang sih, cukup satu aja 'kaaaan…'_ Luka mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Oke, ralat. Untuk apa dia membuat dua buah coklat?

Satu untuk Luki. Satunya lagi? Untuk pacarnya, tentu saja.

Ah, siapa 'sang pacar' yang beruntung bisa menjadi pacar Luka-chan dan mendapatkan coklat spesial buatannya? Kira-kira, itulah yang selalu menghantui pikiran sebagian besar siswa. Luka 'kan siswi paling populer di sekolahnya.

… Kalau Luki mah, tiap tahun selalu dapat coklat buatan Luka; wong dia kakaknya. Maka, coret Luki dari daftar. Cowok yang mungkin jadi pacarnya sih, cowok yang dekat dengannya, seperti Meito, Piko, Gaku―Apa? Gakupo? Kamui Gakupo?

Oke, Gakupo memang cakep sih. Tubuhnya tinggi, ia juga baik hati, kalem, lembut, cool, rajin menabung, rajin ibadah, taat pada orang tua―Eh, coret yang tiga terakhir itu. Tapi rambut ungu ngejreng(?)nya yang panjang dan sifat playboy-nya itu loh… Ckckck, nggak ketulungan deh. Tapi yah, percaya nggak percaya, pacar Luka itu adalah Gakupo! Biar Luka terkenal cuek sama yang namanya cowok, entah kenapa, Luka mau menjadi pacar si cowok cantik penggila samurai itu.

… Ah, lupakan. Sejarahnya panjang. Penuh dengan adegan berdarah dan usaha keras, juga rayuan super gombal Gakupo -Author ditendang karena lebay-

"Uukh…" Luka menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, masih kepikiran kenapa ia bisa-bisanya membuat coklat untuk Gakupo. Bisa gawat kalau hubungan mereka (yang selama ini mereka rahasiakan) ketahuan oleh siswa-siswi lainnya. "Luka bodoooh!" Akhirnya, ia berteriak cukup keras.

Oh, untung saja, ruang kelas saat itu sedang sepi karena waktu istirahat.

"K-kau kenapa, Luka?" tanya Lily yang duduk di sebelah kiri Luka, merasa agak ngeri.

"Hah? Eh?" Luka mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu celingak-celinguk, tampak bingung. Inilah ciri khasnya kalau ia sedang clueless. Dan dengan polos, ia menatap Lily dan balik bertanya, "Apa?"

Lily sweatdropped. "Ta-tadi kau seperti orang gila."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ehm…" Lily meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di bawah dagunya sebentar, berpikir, mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luka tadi. "… Kau merutuk dirimu sendiri."

Luka memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa tadi suaraku sekeras itu, sampai-sampai kau bisa mendengarnya?" Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu dan langsung berganti jadi men-death glare Lily. "Apa kau yang sengaja menguping, huuuuh?"

"Ehm… Suaramu tadi cukup keras… Seenggaknya, itu menurutku…" jawab Lily nggak yakin. _'Jadi 'out-of-character', dia…'_ batinnya, sweatdropped.

Luka menghela nafas. "… Hei, Lily." panggilnya kemudian, bertopang dagu, menatap keluar jendela.

"Hm?"

Luka menarik nafas sebentar. "Apa menurutmu… Aku ini bodoh…?" tanyanya.

Mendengar itu, Lily cuma bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "… Hah?" Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

Luka menghela nafas lagi. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." sahutnya pelan.

Lily mem-poke pipi kiri Luka. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Luka-chan~" ujarnya jahil.

Luka menepis tangan Lily. Sebuah urat menyilang tampak di wajahnya yang mulus. "Jangan memanggilku 'Luka-chan', aku bukan anak kecil." ujarnya dengan death glare yang hampir menyamai death glare spesial ala Meiko. Setelah itu, si cantik idola sekolah itu kembali memandangi luar jendela.

Lily merinding seketika, tapi ia tidak menyerah juga. "Luka-cha―Maksudku, Luka…" Lily buru-buru meralat ucapannya begitu mendapat death glare dari Luka lagi. "Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya selembut mungkin, tapi malah terkesan horor. Yah, Lily memang bukan tipe orang yang suka bersikap lembut, sih.

Luka cuma diam.

Lily tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa curhat padaku dan Mē-chan."

"Ng?" Luka akhirnya menoleh pada Lily, lalu melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya sebentar, menyadari sesuatu. "Meiko mana?" tanyanya.

"Mē-chan izin pulang di jam pelajaran kedua tadi," jawab Lily. "Katanya sih, mau mengurus adiknya yang sedang demam."

"Bukannya adik Meiko itu Meito-san? Dan bukannya Meito-san sedang ke Kyōto?" tanya Luka lagi, merasa heran.

Lily mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, entahlah."

Tok tok tok

Grek

Pintu ruang kelas mereka dibuka, tapi Luka tidak menoleh ke arah pintu itu; ia masih bad mood.

"Sumimasen~" sapa siswa yang barusan mengetuk pintu ruang kelas Luka tadi sambil tersenyum.

"!"

"Kyaaa!" Seketika itu juga, sebagian besar siswi di kelas Luka ― yang sedang berada di koridor dekat kelas ― langsung berteriak histeris dan berlari mengerumuni siswa cakep itu.

"Berisik." gerutu Luka kesal.

"Oh." Lily menoleh ke arah kerumunan siswi itu dan berkata, "Ini dia si bishie playboy."

"Kyaaaa! Gakkun-senpai main ke sini! Senangnyaaa~!" seru salah seorang siswi seraya memeluk lengan kiri si Gakkun-senpai alias Kamui Gakupo.

"Gakupo-sama, makin hari makin cakep deh! Aku jadi makin suka!" timpal yang lainnya.

"Gakun, pulang sekolah nanti, kita ke café yang baru dibuka itu yuk~!"

"Jangan, Gaku-sama! Lebih baik, nanti kita ke taman bermain saja!"

"Nggak bisa, Gakuuun! Gakun 'kan sudah janji mau menemaniku ke mall nanti!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi, gozaru." Dengan senyum lembutnya, Gakupo menenangkan kerumunan siswi tersebut ― dan sukses membuat mereka melting seketika. "Aku ke sini hanya mau mencari seseorang dan berbicara dengannya, gozaru."

Mendengar itu, Luka mulai berfirasat buruk.

"Kyaaa! Benarkah? Siapa, Gaku-sama? Aku, ya?"

"Pasti aku 'kan, Gakun?"

"Nggak! Itu pasti aku!"

"Nggak mungkin! Gaku-sama pasti mau mencariku!"

"Gaku―"

Sebelum siswi-siswi itu bertambah ribut lagi, Gakupo sengaja berkata (berteriak, lebih tepatnya) sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang. "Luka-sama~!"

Luka langsung menjedotkan kepalanya ke meja begitu mendengar Gakupo, pacar yang dirahasiakannya, meneriakkan nama depannya ― dan sukses membuat Lily bertambah ngeri dengan Luka.

"E-eh?" Spontan saja, para siswi terbelalak kaget. "DIA LAGI! ?"

Gakupo mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

"Gakun curang!" protes salah seorang siswi. "Kenapa Gakun selalu mencarinya, sih! ?"

"Iya!" timpal yang lainnya. "Dia 'kan nggak pernah mempedulikan Gakupo-sama! Lagipula, katanya, Megurine-san itu yuri loh!"

_'Hei, siapa yang bilang kalau aku yuri? Huh?'_ batin Luka kesal.

"Kenapa Gaku-sama memanggilnya dengan nama depannya sih! ? Aku cemburu, nih!"

Gakupo tertawa kecil menanggapi protesan siswi-siswi centil itu, membuat firasat Luka semakin tidak enak. "Karena Luka-sama itu pa―"

Buagh!

Belum sempat Gakupo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luka sudah menendangnya keluar kelas.

"Kyaaa! ? Gakkuuun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Megurine! ?"

"Dasar bodoh! Gimana kalau Gaku-sama mati! ?"

"Gakun! Bertahanlah!"

"Dasar jahat! Cepat minta maaf ke Gakupo-kun!"

"Hmph." Luka mendengus kesal dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Gakupo, lalu menarik kerah seragam bishie playboy itu. "Mau apa kau ke sini, huh?" tanyanya, menatap tajam.

"Uwah, Luka-sama, kejamnyaaa." Gakupo tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan tangan Luka dari kerah bajunya. "Aku hanya mau meminta co―"

Bletak!

Luka menjitak kepala Gakupo, mengakibatkan si rambut ungu itu pingsan di tempat dan siswi-siswi itu pun kembali berteriak dengan histeris dan mengumpat Luka.

Menarik rambut kuncir satu Gakupo, Luka menoleh sebentar ke dalam kelas. "Lily." panggilnya.

Lily menoleh pada Luka dengan wajah pucat, masih agak ngeri. "A-apa?"

"Tolong jaga kelas selama aku mengurus si playboy bodoh ini. Dan jangan biarkan seorang pun mengintip." ujar Luka yang kemudian menyeret Gakupo yang masih pingsan (dengan rambutnya, tentu saja) menuju entah ke mana, tempat yang sepi, pastinya.

"B-baiklah." Lily mengangguk.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, bodoh?" Luka menatap tajam kedua mata Gakupo. "Hubungan kita… Itu rahasia, baka mitai!"

"A-ara, Luka-sama~" Gakupo tertawa kecil dengan panik, berusaha menceriakan suasana.

Luka mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dan menunjuk Gakupo dengan kesal. "Kau itu bukan hanya bodoh, tapi juga pelupa. Mati saja kau." ucapnya to the point dengan tajam dan blak-blakkan, seperti sebuah katana yang ditancapkan di hati sang Kamui.

"A-ahaha~ Go-gomen ne~ Tadi tidak sengaja kelepasan bicara, gozaru~" respon Gakupo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmph." Luka melipat kedua tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalau sampai ada seorang pun yang mengetahui hubungan kita…" Lalu menoleh sebentar pada Gakupo. "Aku akan membunuhmu." Dan men-death glare-nya.

"Ba-baik, gozaru!" Gakupo merasa dirinya menciut seketika itu juga.

Tap tap tap

Luka kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo. Gakupo ― yang masih ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Luka-sama-nya ― berlari kecil menyusul Luka.

Tep

Luka menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menoleh pada sang Kamui. "Apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ara, Luka-sama~" Gakupo tertawa kecil lagi. Perlahan, ia memegang (menyentuh) pergelangan tangan pacar rahasianya itu. Niatnya sih, mau menggenggam, tapi ia takut Luka-sama akan menghajarnya lagi. "Tapi, Luka-sama~" Ia menarik nafas sebentar, mencari kata yang tepat. Kalau ada kata yang salah sedikit saja, sudah berarti lain, dan nyawanya akan melayang seketika itu juga. "… B-bukankah s-seharusnya Luka-sama se-senang, mempunyai pacar yang tampan dan cantik sekaligus seperti saya, gozaru ka? Idola sekolah lagi, gozaru~" Akhirnya, kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti dengan senyum narsis khas Kamui Gakupo.

Buagh!

Kesal plus bad mood tingkat shinigami ('kan bosan kalau 'tingkat dewa' terus), Luka meninju Gakupo sekali lagi dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

"I-ittai…" Gakupo mengelus-elus pipi kanannya yang sekarang berwarna kebiruan, lalu menghela nafas dan menatap langit. "Luka-sama…"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Luka berjalan kembali menuju ruang kelasnya, sengaja melewati koridor perbatasan gedung SD dan SMA (letaknya di dekat gudang sekolah yang sepi). Saat ini, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun, termasuk Lily.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Luka terus merutuk Gakupo. Wajahnya merah, tampak sangat jelas. "Gakupo bodoooh!"

"Me-Megurine-san? Ada apa?"

"!"

Luka yang kaget mendengar suara itu, segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati sosok seorang pria berambut coklat tua pendek (nyaris hitam) dan berkacamata dengan beberapa buah kotak coklat di kedua tangannya dan tumpukan beberapa syal rajutan tangan yang melilit di lehernya. ― Luka ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"O-oh, Hiyama-sensei…" Luka langsung memutar otak, berusaha menahan tawanya di saat yang bersamaan. "Hadiah Valentine, Sensei?"

Wajah Kiyo memerah seketika itu juga. Sambil tersenyum malu, ia menjawab, "A-ahaha, iya…"

Luka ikut tersenyum kecil. "Mau saya bantu, Sensei?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih, Megurine-san. Ano, bisa tolong bawakan syal-syal ini? Sa-saya jadi agak susah bernafas karenanya…" Kiyoteru menunjuk gulungan-gulungan (tumpukan-tumpukan) syal yang melilit di lehernya yang malang itu. Luka tertawa kecil dan kemudian membantu Kiyoteru membawakan syal-syal tersebut.

Tap tap tap

_'Dilihat dari warna dan modelnya…'_ Sambil berjalan di samping guru muda itu, Luka mengamati syal-syal tersebut, tampak serius (kebiasaannya sejak dulu; mengamati suatu benda tanpa sadar). _'… Ini dari Hiyama-san―Maksudku, Hiyama Kiyomi-san, adiknya Hiyama-sen―Hiyama Kiyoteru-sensei… Lalu, yang ini dari Sonika ― Wah, tak kusangka, dia menyukai Hiyama-sensei. Ah, yang ini dari―'_

―Aneh. Seharusnya, sang pengirim mengetahui selera Kiyoteru, bukan? Lalu, kenapa dia malah merajutkan syal berwarna ungu dengan motif bebek putih? Sangat kekanak-kanakkan; bukan selera Kiyoteru sama sekali. Dan syal itu pun Kiyoteru lipat dengan baik, tidak dipakainya sama sekali.

"Err, Megurine-san?"

"―Lily?" Tanpa sadar, Luka mengucapkan nama orang yang ada di pikirannya itu.

"Eh?" Mendengar itu, Kiyoteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Luka dengan bingung. "Ada apa dengan Masuda-san, Megurine-san?"

Luka langsung menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat seketika itu juga (dalam hati, pastinya).

"Ah, err, ti-tidak! ― B-bukan apa-apa, kok!" kilah Luka panik, wajahnya agak memerah.

Kiyoteru, seakan tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan Luka, berkata, "Syal itu memang dari Masuda-san, Megurine-san."

"O-oh…" Wajah Luka semakin memerah, malu.

"Megurine-san sangat perhatian, ya." Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya yang lembut dan terkesan naif itu, entah kenapa, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Apa Megurine-san selalu memperhatikan hal-hal sekecil ini?"

"E-etto… A-ano, eto…" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Megurine Luka merasa kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang guru. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Kiyoteru, sesekali sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Kiyoteru tertawa kecil. Tingkah laku Luka yang sedang kebingungan, menurutnya, lucu dan manis sekali. "Megurine-san mungkin kebingungan, kenapa Masuda-san memberikan saya syal yang kekanak-kanakan seperti itu, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, Luka mati kutu. Sial. Apa Kiyoteru itu esper yang menyamar menjadi seorang guru SD?

"Ah, apa mungkin, Megurine-san mengira syal ungu itu benar-benar untuk saya, dan menjadi cemburu karenanya?" canda Kiyoteru sambil membuka pintu ruang guru SD.

"Ha-haaaah! ?"

Wow. Wajah Megurine Luka sekarang jauh lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus.

"Haha, saya bercanda, kok." Kiyoteru menepuk pelan bahu Luka. "Tadi saya kebetulan bertemu dengan Masuda-san di dekat perpustakaan. Dia memberikan saya syal ini," Kiyoteru mengambil syal ungu itu dari tangan Luka. "Dan katanya, syal ini untuk Kamui-san―"

Glegaaaaar!

Luka membatu seketika.

"―Dia terlalu malu untuk memberikannya secara langsung." Kiyoteru terus melanjutkan ceritanya, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Luka yang berubah drastis. "Haha, menurut saya, manis sekali. Lagipula, Masuda-san 'kan, terkenal dengan sikapnya yang cuek itu."

Lily… Menyukai… Gakupo…?

Ah, entah kenapa, Luka merasa kesal dan sedih. Luka mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, tanpa ia sadari.

Benar-benar… Bodoh…

Kiyoteru, yang akhirnya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luka, dengan cemas, memanggil nama gadis itu. "Me-Megurine-san…?" Ketika Luka tidak meresponnya, sekali lagi, sambil mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Luka, ia memanggil namanya. "Megurine-san…?"

Luka kembali sadar. "Ah! I-iya?"

"D-daijōbu desu ka?"

"Ah, un, daijōbu desu, Sensei." Luka lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Saya permisi dulu, Sensei."

"A-ah, iya." Kiyoteru mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih sudah membantu saya membawakan syalnya, Megurine-san."

"Ya."

Tap tap tap

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dan berada di tempat yang cukup sepi, Luka berhenti dan menghela nafas.

Kenapa ia jadi kesal sendiri? Gakupo si bodoh itu memang pacarnya, tapi Luka sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengannya (lagipula, Luka menjadi pacar Gakupo karena si samurai-wannabe itu terus 'menembak'nya di sebuah website ramai saat mereka masih SMP). Sedangkan Lily itu sahabat pertama Luka (kedua adalah Meiko) yang sangat dekat dengannya dan benar-benar mengenal dirinya. Kalau begitu, seharusnya, Luka merasa senang, bukan? Gakupo yang baik hati dan tulus, dengan Lily yang pengertian dan kalem. Mereka sangat cocok, bukan?

Aah… Luka merasa bahwa ia hanyalah seorang karakter pengganggu…

Luka mengusap kedua matanya yang entah kenapa terasa panas dan basah. "B-bodoh… Ano baka mitai…"

**-GakuLuka: Tsudzuku-**

**Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update juga, niiih! Berbahagialah, minna-saaaan! 8D #plak  
Niatnya sih, mau update pas 14 Februari kemarin, tapi nggak sempet karena lagi banyak ulangan di sekolah ._. #curcol  
**

**Kali ini GakuLuka, dua chapter loooh XD**  
**Kelanjutannya akan saya update minggu depan :3 #kicked  
Sebenernya, saya bikin jadi 2 chapter karena chapter ini kepanjangan ._. #bantinged  
**

**Bagaimana dengan Luka? Apa Lily benar-benar menyukai Gakupo? Akankah Gakupo berpindah hati? #buagh**  
**Saksikan hanya di _Battle Royal Valentine!_ chapter 5! #doublekicked**


	5. GakuLuka Part 2

Lily… Menyukai… Gakupo…?

Bohong…

Luka 'kan… Pacar Gakupo…

Tapi, kalau Lily juga menyukai Gakupo ― Ah, bukankah justru mereka berdua lebih cocok?

Riiiing!

Ah, bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Luka pun segera berjalan kembali menju kelasnya.

Dan sejak detik itu, sampai jam pulang sekolah, Luka tidak berbicara dengan Lily sama sekali, membuat si rambut pirang kebingungan dengan sikap Luka yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Jam pulang sekolah. Gakupo berlari-lari kecil menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tempat biasa ia berkumpul dengan anggota Vocaloid4 lainnya.

"Kaito-dono! Len-dono! Kiyo-sensei! Lihat!" Dengan riang dan senyum lebar terlukis di wajah tampannya, Gakupo memperlihatkan tumpukan coklat dan syal rajutan tangan dari para siswi yang diberikan untuknya. "Aku dapat ban―Loh? Kaito-dono mana, gozaru ka?" tanyanya kemudian begitu mendapati 'si pangeran es' tidak ada di tempat berkumpul mereka.

"Ah, aku juga!" Len tersenyum lebar, ikut memperlihatkan tumpukan coklatnya. "Ehehe, hari ini, aku senang sekali~!"

Gakupo melihat pipi kanan Len yang tampak lebam dan bertanya lagi, "Len-dono, p-pipimu kenapa…?"

"Shion-san bilang, dia ada urusan di perpustakaan," Kiyoteru menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo tadi. "Dan Kagamine-san…" Kiyoteru melirik Len yang masih menyengir dengan polosnya. "Etto… Dia… Ada sedikit masalah dengan Kagamine-san yang satu lagi…"

"Ehehehe~! Meskipun begitu, aku tetap senang, loh~!"

Gakupo ber-oh sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Kiyoteru-sensei," panggilnya kemudian seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas plastiknya. "Apa benar, syal ini dari Lily-dono, gozaru ka?" tanyanya, menunjukkan syal ungu bermotif bebek putih itu.

"Benar," Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil. "Dia menitipkannya pada saya."

Gakupo terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya lagi, dengan suara pelan kali ini. "… Luka-sama… A-apa Luka-sama… J-juga menitipkan sesuatu… U-untuk saya…?"

"… Tidak," Kiyoteru menjawab, merasa agak heran. "Memangnya kenapa, Kamui-san?"

"Oh…" Gakupo memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "T-terima kasih, Sensei…" Sambil mengucapkan itu, Gakupo melenggang pergi begitu saja, sepertinya langsung pulang. Padahal, biasanya, sebelum pulang, Gakupo pasti akan pamit kepada kepada anggota Vocaloid4 lainnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan tersenyum lebar.

"?"

Len, yang dari tadi diam karena atmosfer suasana yang serius, berujar kepada dirinya sendiri. "Gakupo-senpai… Kenapa…?"

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

_**From: Megurine Luka  
To: Masuda Lily**_

Subject: -

Lily, apa benar, tadi kau memberikan syal untuk si bodoh itu?

* * *

**From: Masuda Lily  
To: Megurine Luka**

Subject: Re: -

Eeh? K-kau tahu dari mana?

* * *

**From: Megurine Luka  
To: Masuda Lily**

Subject: Re: -

Tentu saja aku tahu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hiyama-sensei. Katanya, kau menitipkan syal buatanmu kepadanya untuk diberikan ke si bodoh itu.

* * *

**From: Masuda Lily  
To: Megurine Luka**

Subject: Re: -

Aaaah… Ketahuan, deh…  
Jangan beritahu siapapun, ya? Kau nggak marah karena aku menyukainya, 'kan?

* * *

**From: Megurine Luka  
To: Masuda Lily**

Subject: Re: -

Tenang saja. Untuk apa aku marah hanya karena itu? Aku tidak peduli kau mau menyukai siapa, asal kau bahagia dengannya…

* * *

**From: Masuda Lily  
To: Megurine Luka**

Subject: Re: -

Thanks, Luka~! You're the best! :)

* * *

**From: Megurine Luka  
To: Masuda Lily**

Subject: Re: -

And you're the best for him.

* * *

**From: Masuda Lily  
To: Megurine Luka**

Subject: Re: -

Err… Luka… Kau… Nggak cemburu, 'kan?

* * *

**From: Megurine Luka  
To: Masuda Lily**

Subject: Re: -

Apa? Jangan bercanda. Untuk apa aku cemburu?

* * *

**From: Masuda Lily  
To: Megurine Luka**

Subject: Re: -

Yah, karena kelihatannya, kau juga menyukainya.

* * *

Dan perbincangan mereka berhenti sampai di situ. Tapi Lily bukan tipe orang yang gampang menyerah. Ia pun menelepon handphone Luka. Setelah berkali-kali tidak diangkat, akhirnya, Luka (yang kelihatannya tidak mau mendengar suara deringan handphone-nya lagi) mengangkatnya.

"Halo." ucap Luka dengan suara datar (namun jengkel) khasnya. "Lily, aku―"

_"Luka, you idiot!"_ sela Lily di seberang sana. _"Balas e-mail-ku, dong!"_

Luka mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku nggak suka si samurai-wannabe bodoh itu; Kau juga sudah tahu itu, 'kan, Lily? Jangan pernah menanyakan hal bodoh itu lagi padaku."

Lily menghela nafas. _"Luka,"_ panggilnya kemudian. _"Apa kau pikir, kau bisa terus membohongiku?"_

"A-apa…?"

Lily bertanya lagi (dan firasat Luka menjadi tidak enak). _"Kau… Menyukai Gakupo-san, 'kan?"_

"Ja-jangan bercanda, b-bodoh!" kilahnya panik. "K-kau sendiri 'kan tahu, a-aku―"

Lily tersenyum kecil, merasa puas. _"―Ah, salah,"_ ujarnya pelan. _"Lebih tepatnya, kau itu pacarnya, bukan?"_

"! ?" Seketika itu juga, wajah Luka memanas. Apa Lily juga seorang esper seperti Hiyama-sensei? Luka 'kan, sangat merahasiakan hubungannya dengan si playboy bodoh itu! "Li-Lily, k-kau―"

Lily tertawa kecil di seberang sana. _"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tingkah lakumu menunjukkan semuanya, Luka-chan~" _selanya, sengaja menambahkan penekanan pada kata '-chan'.

Luka memijat keningnya; entah kenapa, ia merasa capek sekali. Ia ingin sekali langsung memutuskan pembicaraan mereka, dan kemudian melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melemparkan sesuatu pada orang yang berada di dekatnya (oh, tunggu, Luki ada di kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Luka), tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya dan membiarkan Lily terus berbicara. Jujur saja, Luka heran, dari mana Lily tahu?

_"Saat kau berada di dekat Gakupo-san,"_ Lily mulai menjelaskan, memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. _"Sikapmu jelas menunjukkannya. Kau biasanya selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek di hadapan laki-laki, tapi kau malah selalu bersikap kasar pada Gakupo-san."_

"…"

_"Dan sikap anehmu di sekolah tadi―"_

Oh, Luka merasa malu mengingat apa yang dilakukannya saat jam istirahat tadi.

_"―Kau bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberikan coklat buatanmu padanya tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, bukan?"_

Luka cengo.

… Lily benar-benar seorang esper, eh?

_"―Oh, dan tadi aku sempat melihat dua buah kotak hadiah di tas plastikmu. Yang berwarna pink dengan pita biru itu sudah pasti untuk Luki-senpai. Dan yang satunya lagi, yang berwarna ungu dengan pita putih, itu untuk Gakupo-san, 'kan?"_

Aaaah… Luka memang tidak bisa berbohong pada Lily…

"… Lily, daripada menjadi designer atau penyanyi, kusarankan, kau lebih baik menjadi peramal atau detektif."

_"Hah…?"_ Gantian Lily yang cengo.

"Ah, Lily," panggil Luka lagi. Ada sesuatu yang mau ia tanyakan. "Kau ― T-tapi, apa kau benar… Kau me-menyukai… S-si bodoh itu…?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Lily langsung tersenyum lebar (sebuah ekspresi wajah yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, termasuk Luka), ia juga ingin menggoda Luka dengan mengatakan "Luka-chan cemburrrruuuuu~", tapi ia tidak yakin bisa melihat matahari besok hari jika melakukannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk hanya menjawab dengan, _"Menurutmu?"_

Oh, tunggu, itu bukan jawaban.

"Li-Lily!"

_"Hai, hai, wakatta, wakatta,"_ Lily tertawa kecil. _"Aku hanya memberikannya syal itu sebagai hadiah karena usaha kerasnya untuk merahasiakan 'hubungan khusus' kalian, *uhuk*dan sengaja untuk membuatmu cemburu*uhuk*. Aku nggak sebodoh itu untuk menyukai seseorang yang sudah pasti nggak akan balas menyukaiku."_

Luka tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Lily itu, tapi segera saja, ia membalasnya dengan, "Oh. Seperti kau cukup pintar untuk menyukai seorang cowok berambut pink yang sister-complex. Bagaimana dengan Li-senpai, kalau begitu?"

_"…"_

Ha.

"Oh, dan kalau kau tanya dari mana aku tahu," Luka tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Revenge and karma are sweet~ "Aku melihat ada sebuah kotak berisi coklat dibungkus kertas kado hitam dengan pita pink~"

Tuuuuut…

Lily memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak begitu saja.

Luka menghela nafas, lalu menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang dan lega. Ia bahkan tersenyum sambil berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan terus memandangi layar handphone-nya.

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Oi, bodoh."

"H-ha-hai, Lu-Luka-sama! ?" Dengan sigap (dan sedikit takut dan kaget), Gakupo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah 'pacar rahasianya' yang baru saja memanggilnya. Gakupo agak menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luka, tapi wajah Luka tertutup oleh poni pink-nya. "Ah, Luka-sama, poni Anda―"

"Diam." Gakupo hendak memberitahu Luka tentang poninya yang sudah panjang, tapi Luka sudah memerintahkannya untuk diam. Gakupo ― berhubung dia seorang pacar yang baik ― langsung diam. "… Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Luka kemudian setelah terdiam sebentar (mengamati Gakupo dari atas sampai bawah; rambut ungu panjangnya tetap dikuncir satu, mata aquamarine-nya yang indah, bentuk wajahnya yang khas, seragam sekolah yang rapi dengan jaket putih-ungu kesayangannya, dan ia tidak memakai syal pemberian Lily ― membuat Luka merasa senang).

Gakupo mengedipkan kedua matanya sebentar, bingung. "Etto… 15 Februari, gozaru…" jawabnya kemudian dengan agak canggung sembari menggaruk pipinya.

"Oh." respon Luka singkat. Dan sebelum Gakupo sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, ia sudah mendapati sebuah kotak beraroma manis yang dilemparkan ke mukanya dan Luka yang kemudian langsung melarikan diri.

Gakupo yang heran, sempat memanggil Luka, namun sepertinya Luka tidak mendengarnya. Ia pun membuka kotak ungu berpita putih yang dilempar sang idola sekolah tadi dan terkejut begitu mendapati coklat-coklat cantik di dalamnya. Dan di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah note kecil bertuliskan:

_'To: Nasu Samurai-wannabe_

_Happy Valentine's Day―_

"Eeeeeeh! ?"

"Ti-tidak mungkiiiiiin!"

"Ga-Gakupo-samaaaa! ?"

"G-Gakkun… D-dengan si Megurine ituuuu! ?"

Gakupo mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah asal suara jeritan histeris itu, di sekitar papan pengumuman sekolah. Di papan itu, tertulis beberapa kalimat berukuran besar dengan spidol hitam:

_'Aku, Megurine Luka, menyatakan bahwa aku dan Kamui Gakupo sudah berpacaran sejak 15 Februari, tepat 3 tahun yang lalu! Dengan ini, berarti, tidak ada yang boleh mengambil si bodoh itu dariku! Kamui Gakupo adalah pacar resmi dari Megurine Luka!'_

Semua siswi yang berada di tempat itu langsung menoleh ke arah Gakupo yang sedang membaca ulang tulisan itu. Siswa berambut ungu panjang itu kaget, bingung, sekaligus senang.

"Ga-Gakupo-kun, i-ini bohong 'kan! ?"

"A-aku tahu kalau Gakkun memang dekat dengan Megurine-san, t-tapi ini―"

"Gaku-sama! Jawablah!"

"Gaku-pon!"

Wajah Gakupo tadinya tampak kaget, berganti menjadi sebuah senyum lembut yang menggambarkan kebahagiaannya. Sambil memandangi kotak coklat pemberian Luka tadi, ia menjawab, "Luka-sama adalah pacarku, gozaru. Tidak bohong. Maaf, ya?"

Siswi-siswi itu patah hati seketika itu juga; mereka langsung pingsan di tempat dengan air mata mengalir deras.

―_And happy 3rd anniversary, Gakupo._

_-Megurine Luka_'

―Ah, Luka-sama bahkan ingat saat pertama kali mereka jadian, ia juga memanggil nama kecilnya untuk pertama kalinya, setelah 3 tahun mereka jadian. Gakupo benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

Oh, tapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Seorang siswa yang mirip Luka berambut pendek datang menghampiri Gakupo dan kemudian menghajarnya sampai babak-belur tanpa rasa ampun sedikit pun.

**-GakuLuka: Owari-**

**O-wa-ri~! XD**

**Gakun bahagia, ya~ Saya jadi ikut bahagia~ XD -tebased-**

** Coba tebak, siapa tersangka kasus penyiksaan Gakupo di akhir itu? XD**  
**Yang jawab pertama dan benar, boleh rikues_ fanfic Vocaloid_, loh~ 8D #terusapa**  
**Tapi, dengan syarat, saya tidak menerima rikues _fanfic_ rate M/lemon,_ yaoi_, _yuri_, dan _crack pair_ (KaiRin, LenMiku, GakuMiku, KaiLuka, dan sebagainya~ Oh, kecuali AkaiMei #bunuhed), saya juga tidak menerima rikues dari ****_temē_** (Ryuuha Yuna) -ditabok yang bersangkutan-

**Ahaha, dan saya telat ngapdet satu hari~ Maaf ya~ =w= #plak**

**Next chapter: KiyoYuki!  
Jangan khawatir, bukan pedofilia kok, cuma fluff~! … Mungkin XD #dibuang**

**P.S: Saya masih menerima rikues fanfic KaiMei, karena meskipun saya sendiri kurang suka pair ini, tapi pair ini termasuk canon ._.  
**


	6. KiyoYuki Part 1

**WARNINGS: BUKAN pedofilia, hanya fluff… mungkin… #plak**

**Main pair for this chapter: KiyoYuki Fluff (mungkin #woi), NOT pedophilia!**

**Slight pairs for this chapter: OliYuki? (XD) Dan TonioPrima~**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Ini adalah keseharian Kiyoteru:

Pukul 6 pagi, bangun tidur, merapikan _futon_, mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju kerjanya (kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana panjang hitam, dasi biru).  
Pukul 6.15, memanggang roti di toaster dan membuat telur mata sapi dan kopi, sekaligus menyiapkan bekal makan siangnya.  
Pukul 6.30, sarapan sambil membaca koran dan mendengarkan musik (atau kadang sambil mendengarkan acara ramalan cuaca atau berita pagi di televisi).  
Pukul 6.45, mencuci piring, cangkir, dan panci kotor.  
Pukul 6.50, menelepon Kiyomi (adik kembarnya yang tinggal terpisah dengannya) dan menanyakan kabarnya.  
Pukul 7.15, mengambil tas kerja, memastikan semuanya sudah siap.  
Pukul 7.17, Kiyoteru berjalan keluar apartemennya, mengunci pintu, dan berjalan menuju stasiun untuk berangkat kerja.  
Pukul 8.00, bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi. Kiyoteru disambut oleh senyum lebar murid-muridnya.  
Pukul 12.00, jam makan siang, ia memakan bekalnya sambil membaca buku.  
Pukul 15.00, bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kiyoteru berjalan menuju stasiun dan menaiki kereta sampai tiba di stasiun dekat apartemennya, lalu berjalan kaki sampai ke apartemennya.  
Pukul 15.35, Kiyoteru beristirahat.  
Pukul 16.10, ia membuka _laptop_-nya dan mulai bekerja di rumah.  
Pukul 18.00, Kiyoteru membuat makan malam.  
Pukul 18.20, ia makan malam ditemani beberapa acara hiburan dari televisi dan majalah musik langganannya.  
Pukul 18.55, sambil menunggu air _ofuro_ tiga-perempat penuh, ia mencuci piring kotor. Jika _ofuro_ sudah siap, ia mulai mandi.  
Pukul 20.00, Kiyoteru kembali menonton televisi dan membaca majalahnya, biasanya sampai pukul 21.20. Berikutnya, ia menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk besok, menggelar _futon_, lalu tidur.

Sangat terorganisir, bukan?

Tapi tidak di tanggal 14 Februari. Setiap tanggal terkutuk itu (setidaknya, itu menurut Kiyoteru), jadwal kesehariannya berubah drastis.

Kiyoteru akan sengaja bangun telat, lalu sengaja memperlambat semua aktivitas lainnya. Tentu saja karena ia malas datang ke sekolah.

Begitu ia sampai di sekolah, ia pasti akan berbaris bersama anggota Vocaloid4 lainnya, diiringi dengan jeritan histeris para siswi centil (biasanya siswi SMA dan SMP). Ia juga akan mendapat serangan coklat dan syal atau _sweater _rajutan tangan secara tiba-tiba, sehingga jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi mengajar.

Saat pulang pun, terkadang, ia masih suka diserbu oleh para siswi yang sudah seliar banteng lepas itu. Kiyoteru jadi terpaksa mengambil kereta jalur lain, baru kemudian ke arah rumahnya, agar para siswi itu tidak mengejarnya sampai ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di tempat tinggalnya, biasanya sekitar jam 7 malam, ia juga akan mendapati koridor depan pintu kamarnya dipenuhi kotak coklat dan surat cinta yang dibubuhi wangi parfum mahal dan cap bibir (yang membuatnya ingin muntah).

Intinya, Kiyoteru membenci Hari Valentine. Hah… Jadi orang cakep itu merepotkan. Bukan mau Kiyoteru juga terlahir dengan wajah tampan seperti ini. Apa lebih baik, ia operasi plastik saja? Seperti yang suka dilakukan sebagian besar artis Korea itu, lho. Bedanya, Kiyoteru ingin operasi plastik agar tidak cakep. Haaah…

.

.

.**  
**

Jam istirahat di Voca Gakuen. Kiyoteru memijat keningnya, pusing. Ia bersyukur menjadi guru SD, dan bukan guru SMP atau SMA. Kalau ia menjadi guru SMP atau SMA, mungkin, saat ini, nyawanya sudah melayang karena serbuan para siswi ganas itu. Atau mungkin, siswi-siswi yang diajarnya itu pasti sudah akan mati kehabisan darah.

Ia benar-benar kelelahan hari ini. Tadi, saat ia tidak sengaja melewati koridor SMA, ia langsung diserbu oleh para siswi. Beberapa dari mereka melemparkan kotak coklat buatan sendiri ke Kiyoteru, ada juga yang memakaikan paksa (melilitkan) syal rajutan tangan mereka ke lehernya, dan sisanya (hampir sebagian besar) mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ― mencoba mencium Kiyoteru. Ah, Kiyoteru benar-benar ingin pingsan kalau mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Belum lagi, tadi ada satu-dua kejadian yang membuatnya bingung. Pertama, Masuda Lily, siswi yang pintar dan selalu ranking 1 itu, dan terkenal cuek dengan yang namanya laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba saja, memberikan sebuah syal rajutan tangan padanya. Kiyoteru baru saja mau kabur, ketika Lily minta tolong untuk memberikan syal itu pada Kamui Gakupo (Kiyoteru langsung menghela nafas lega saat itu) ― dan, hei, bukannya Lily tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki? Tidak lama kemudian, ia bertemu dengan Megurine Luka, si cantik idola sekolah, yang sedang merutuki seseorang. Sikap gadis itu pun langsung berubah menjadi aneh saat Kiyoteru menjelaskan soal syal ungu pemberian Lily untuk Gakupo (di sini, Kiyoteru sempat berpikir, _'Apa Megurine-san menyukai Kamui-san?'_).

Aaah… Kiyoteru menghela nafas berat dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Hari ini benar-benar merepotkan.

_Tap tap tap_

Mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil itu, Kiyoteru langsung duduk tegak kembali dan melihat Yuki sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya diletakkan di belakang tubuhnya, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin coklat? ― Ah, tidak mungkin. Kiyoteru segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Meski Kiyoteru sedang kelelahan, ia tetap memasang senyumnya. Ia harus menjaga _image_-nya sebagai seorang guru, bukan? "Ada apa, Kaai-san?"

Yuki mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kiyo-kun," panggilnya dengan suara manisnya. "Kiyo-kun… Nggak suka Hari _Valentine_, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kiyoteru mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa gerak-gerik Kiyoteru sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak suka Hari _Valentine_? Atau tertulis tulisan _'Aku benci Hari _Valentine_!' _di mukanya? Atau karena Kiyoteru sudah banyak menghela nafas hari ini? Atau―

"Kiyo-kun?"

Kiyoteru tersadar dari lamunannya. "Y-ya? ― _Etto_, a-apa yang Kaai-san tanyakan tadi? Ma-maaf, saya tidak terlalu mendengarnya tadi."

"Kiyo-kun nggak suka Hari _Valentine_, ya?" Yuki mengulang pertanyaannya tadi.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Kiyoteru akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik bertanya pada muridnya itu, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. "Kenapa Kaai-san bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya, setiap Hari _Valentine_, Kiyo-kun selalu datang telat. Lalu, Kiyo-kun juga jadi lebih sering menghela nafas. Dan seakan-akan, di wajah Kiyo-kun, ada tulisan _'Aku benci Hari _Valentine_!'_…" jawab perempuan berkuncir dua itu dengan jujur.

Okeee… Sepertinya, karena tiga-tiganya.

Kiyoteru lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, berpikir mencari jawaban, berharap akan ada jawaban turun dari langit. Dan akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Ya, saya tidak menyukai Hari _Valentine_."

Menjawab jujur dan mengecewakan hati muridnya, jauh lebih baik daripada berbohong untuk menyenangkan hati muridnya, kan?

Dan entah kenapa, bahkan sebelum Yuki bereaksi, Kiyoteru merasa bersalah atas jawaban yang diberikannya tadi. Ia baru saja mau meminta maaf pada Yuki, ketika Yuki tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dengan manis.

"Wah~! Akhirnya, kasus terpecahkan juga~!" seru Yuki dengan riang.

Mendengar itu, Kiyoteru cengo.

"Selama ini, yang lainnya selalu penasaran dengan hal itu, lho! Makanya, Yuki jadi merasa lega! Yuki akan memberitahu jawaban Kiyo-kun ke yang lainnya! Mereka pasti nggak akan penasaran lagi!"

Kiyoteru masih cengo.

Yuki lanjut berkata dengan riang, "Makasih, Kiyo-kun~!"

Ting. Kiyoteru baru tersadar dari cengonya.

Yuki membalikkan tubuhnya (dan menampakkan sebungkus kotak coklat yang manis yang dari tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya) dan melenggang keluar dari ruang guru.

"A-_ano_, Kaai-san…?" panggil Kiyoteru ragu, tepat sebelum Yuki melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kiyo-kun?"

Kiyoteru menelan ludahnya, lalu, dengan ragu, ia menunjuk ke arah kotak coklat yang sedang dipegang Yuki itu. "Co-coklat itu… U-untuk si-siapa…?" (Entah kenapa, Kiyoteru berharap kalau coklat itu untuk dirinya.)

"Ah, ini untuk Oliver-kun!"

Tepat setelah menjawab itu, Kiyoteru membatu. (Kalau tidak salah, Oliver itu ― Oliver Sanderson ― anak angkat Al-sensei, kan? Murid baru yang masuknya barengan dengan Utatane Piko?) Tepat setelah Kiyoteru membatu, Oliver lewat di depan ruang guru. Yuki pun berseru memanggil nama Oliver dengan riang sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang kotak coklat, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Oliver-kuuuuun~! _Happy Valentine's Day_~!"

"Ah," Oliver menoleh ke arah Yuki dan tersenyum lembut. "_Thanks_, Yuki."

Yuki balas tersenyum manis. Berikutnya, mereka berjalan bersebelahan. Oliver tampak gembira sekali saat membuka kotak coklat yang diberikan Yuki. Dan yang paling menusuk hati Kiyoteru (entah kenapa), pasangan muda itu bergandengan tangan.

Dan bagaikan sebuah drama yang tidak pantas disaksikan lagi, pintu ruang guru tertutup tiba-tiba dan menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang keras. Tapi Kiyoteru tetap membatu di tempatnya sambil memandang kosong ke arah tempat terakhir kali ia melihat murid kesayangannya itu. Pemandangan dan suasana _rabu-rabu _nan romantis antara Yuki dan Oliver yang dilihatnya tadi… Rasanya, bagaikan sebuah pisau yang menyayat hatinya.

Apa ini karmanya karena ia tidak menyukai Hari Valentine dan (secara tidak langsung) menolak perasaan dari para gadis yang menyukainya? ― Atau, ia hanya merasa kecewa karena bisa-bisanya ada seorang perempuan (murid kesayangannya lagi) yang tidak memberikan coklat padanya? ― Atau… Ia merasa… Cemburu…?

Bah, nggak mungkin. Nggak mungkin Kiyoteru menyukai Yuki, kan? Oke, Kiyoteru memang menyukai Yuki, tapi hanya sebagai muridnya. Kiyoteru sendiri juga tahu kalau Yuki menyukai dirinya hanya sebagai gurunya. (Yuki adalah murid kesayangannya, Kiyoteru juga adalah guru favorit Yuki.) Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas guru dan murid, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. (Jauh di dalam hatinya, Kiyoteru menginginkan 'lebih'.)

.

.

.

Setelah bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kiyoteru langsung menuju 'tempat rahasia'nya, tempat di mana biasa ia dan anggota Vocaloid4 lainnya berkumpul. Ia tiba paling awal (karena ia tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu, juga karena untuk kabur dari incaran para siswi), lalu mendapat _e-mail_ dari Kaito yang mengatakan kalau ia ada urusan di perpustakaan, kemudian Len tiba dengan pipi kanannya yang tampak lebam dan senyum lebar di wajahnya (sukses membuat Kiyoteru _sweatdropped_), dan terakhir, Gakupo.

Lalu, setelah dibuat bingung oleh Gakupo yang bersikap aneh yang kemudian langsung pulang, ia dan Len menuju gerbang sekolah. Len yang melihat Rin sedang menunggunya, langsung mengucapkan _"_Ja nee_, Sensei!" _pada Kiyoteru dan kemudian pulang bersama kakak kembarnya itu. Sementara itu, Kiyoteru tetap menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan waspada (kalau-kalau ia 'diserang mendadak'), menunggu Yuki.

Dan Kiyoteru merasa ini… Ini… Konyol… Ya, konyol. Selama 4 tahun ini, kenapa dia baru kepikiran _'K-kenapa selama 4 tahun ini… Se-sejak aku kelas 3 SMA… Sampai sekarang… Aku selalu mengantarkan Kaai-san pulang…?'_

Oh, ya, mungkin karena sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu, Keluarga Kaai menetap di kamar sebelah kamarnya di apartemennya, dan mereka menyekolahkan Yuki di VocaUtau Gakuen, sekolah yang terdiri dari SD, SMP, dan SMA tempat Kiyoteru bersekolah juga. Lalu, Kaai Tonio dan Prima, orangtua Yuki yang juga bekerja sebagai guru di VocaUtau Gakuen, meminta tolong kepada Kiyoteru untuk mengantarkan Yuki pulang karena mereka selalu pulang telat. Awalnya, sih, Kiyoteru tidak keberatan (toh, kamar mereka bersebelahan), tapi lama-kelamaan, jadi kepikiran juga, kan?

Belum lagi, tatapan orang-orang yang ia lewati atau temui setiap kali ia berjalan di sebelah Yuki (mengantarkannya pulang)… Seorang guru laki-laki berumur 20an dan seorang murid perempuan di bawah 10 tahun. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan, coba?

Kiyoteru menghela nafas. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar gerbang sekolah dan meletakkan tas-tas plastik berisi hadiah _Valentine_-nya di atas tanah. Sesekali, ia pura-pura membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya (sambil menundukkan kepalanya) atau pura-pura membetulkan sepatunya (sambil menundukkan kepalanya juga) saat ada siswi SMP atau SMA lewat di dekatnya ― tentu saja supaya tidak ketahuan kalau ia adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru dan kemudian 'diserang' mendadak lagi.

Ketika langit sudah mulai berwarna merah-kejinggaan dan tidak tampak lagi murid-murid sejauh matanya memandang, guru muda itu mulai tampak panik. Jam segini, biasanya, satpam akan mulai menutup dan mengunci gerbang sekolah, tapi di mana Yuki? Kenapa ia masih belum keluar?

Panik dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, Kiyoteru berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gerbang. Tidak mungkin Yuki sudah pulang bersama dengan orangtuanya ― kalaupun iya, Tonio pasti akan mengirim _e-mail _padanya untuk memberitahunya. Lalu, tidak mungkin Yuki pulang sendiri tanpa sepengetahuannya… kan…?

_'Tidak! Tidak mungkin!'_ Pria berambut coklat tua itu menggelengkan kepalanya. _'M-mungkin, Kaai-san… Kaai-san pulang bersama orangtuanya… D-dan mereka h-hanya lupa mengirimiku _e-mail_… Ya! P-pasti! Pasti begitu! T-tidak mungkin Kaai-san―'_

"Oh! Kiyo-saaaan!"

"Ah, Tonio-san, Prima-san!" Kiyoteru menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati kedua orangtua Yuki sedang berjalan menghampirinya. _'Y-ya… Kaai-san pasti bersama mereka…' _Ia tetap berusaha berpikir seperti itu meskipun ia tidak melihat adanya sosok Yuki.

"Maaf, jadi menunggu kami, ya?" ujar Prima, setengah berteriak, berjalan menghampiri Kiyoteru. Kemudian, ia tertawa kecil. "Dasar, pasti Yuki memintamu untuk menunggu kami!"

"E-eh…?" Heran, Kiyoteru berjalan menghampiri Prima dan Tonio. "P-Prima-san, Kaai-san t-tidak bersama kalian…?" Jantungnya berdebar keras. Rasa takut, cemas, dan panik semakin menyelimutinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kiyo-san?" Tonio balik bertanya dengan heran. "Bukannya Yuki―"

"K-Kaai-san tidak ada!"

Seketika itu juga, Tonio dan Prima menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Prima menjatuhkan tumpukan _file _yang dibawanya.

Kiyoteru bergeming di tempat.

Namun, sebelum Prima sempat menjeritkan nama anak tunggalnya itu dengan histeris, diikuti air mata yang mengalir deras, Kiyoteru sudah berlari melewati sepasang guru keturunan Inggris itu, menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Sambil menenangkan istrinya yang sekarang sedang terduduk, menangis dan menjerit histeris, Tonio menoleh ke arah Kiyoteru. "Kiyo-san! G-gerbang sekolah―S-sudah mau ditu―"

"_Daijōbu desu_!" seru Kiyoteru, masih sambil berlari, tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan rekan sekaligus tetangganya itu tadi. "Aku akan mencari Kaai-san!" Baginya, saat ini, yang penting adalah Kaai Yuki, muridnya. "Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai wali kelasnya!" Meskipun sepenuhnya ini bukanlah tanggung jawabnya, ia tetap ingin mencari Yuki, muridnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kiyo-san!"

"Ki… san…!"

"… sa… n…!"

Semakin jauh Kiyoteru berlari, suara-suara itu terdengar semakin kecil, sampai akhirnya tidak terjangkau lagi oleh indra pendengarannya.

**-KiyoYuki: Tsuszuku-**

******Uwah, jadi kepanjangan lagi, nih =w="  
Lama-lama, saya jadi spesialis bikin cerita panjang, nih =w="a #terusapa**

**Ahem! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KIYO, YUKI, MIKIIIIIII! XD *dilempar sendal karena berisik*  
**

**Sebenarnya, _chapter_ ini ceritanya pendek, sih, nggak panjang-panjang amat. Cuma _words_-nya jadi banyak begini gara-gara terlalu banyak detail yang nggak penting, ya~ *_tehe-pero_* #plak  
Dan ini sepertinya nggak mungkin jadi _fluff_, ya =w=" #emang  
**

**_Chapter_ ini saya _publish_ saat ulangan umum, lho 8D #bukannyabelajar *ditabok*  
Jadi, yah, mungkin ini akan saya _update_ tanggal 13 atau 14, setelah saya selesai ulangan umum =w=  
**

**_Review_, _please_?  
**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane  
**


	7. KiyoYuki Part 2

_Tap tap tap_

Kiyoteru berjalan cepat (berlari-lari kecil) menyelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai gelap. Ia tidak bisa menyalakan lampu karena seluruh listrik di gedung sekolah ini dinyalakan dengan sebuah _generator _yang terletak di luar gedung sekolah ― dan ia tidak tahu di mana letaknya.

Sekarang, pria berumur 22 tahun itu merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kadang, ia suka merasa kesal sendiri dengan dirinya gegabah, ceroboh, agak telmi, dan suka langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu (sifat aslinya ― di balik semua kelembutan, ketulusan, ketangkasan, dan kepintarannya). Kalau begini, ia benar-benar harus bertindak cepat sebelum Matahari terbenam sepenuhnya dan tidak ada lagi sumber penerang―Ah.

_Jdugh!_

Kiyoteru benar-benar menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

_'K-kenapa dari tadi aku nggak kepikiran untuk menggunakan cahaya dari_ handphone_-ku…?' _batinnya sedih. Ia merasa bodoh.

Akhirnya, setelah mengambil _handphone flip_**(1)**-nya dan menyalakannya, ia kembali menyelusuri koridor sekolah. Pintu semua ruang kelas sudah dikunci. Jadi, sebisa mungkin, setiap kali ia melewati sebuah ruangan, ia memanggil nama _"Kaai-san!" _dengan suara yang cukup keras, lalu menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruangan tersebut, berusaha mendengar suara jawaban atau balasan. Tapi, sudah semua pintu ruangan di gedung SD ia lewati, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Sambil berlari-lari kecil dengan nafas tersengal, kali ini menuju lapangan olahraga gedung SD, Kiyoteru bergumam pelan, _'Kaai-san… Di mana…?'_

Kalaupun Yuki hilang di sekolah, itu bukan tanggung jawabnya selaku wali kelasnya. (Dan kalaupun itu tanggung jawabnya juga, ia tidak takut.) Kiyoteru hanya ingin mencari dan menemukan Yuki. Entah kenapa, baginya, Yuki itu berbeda dari semua perempuan (baik itu sesama siswi SD, siswi SMP, siswi SMA, atau wanita dewasa, termasuk Kiyomi) yang pernah ia temui. Yuki itu spesial. Yuki itu… Berbeda dari yang lain. Dan, mungkin, meskipun hanya sedikit, ia menyukai Yuki.

Ah, wajah Kiyoteru panas sendiri memikirkan hal itu.

_'T-tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak!'_ Kiyoteru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. _'K-Kaai-san―A-aku tidak―Kaai-san, s-suka―T-tidak mungkin…! ― O-oke, m-mungkin a-aku―Su-suka, memang―S-sedikit! T-tapi hanya sedikit!' _batinnya kacau.

Dan selagi dirinya sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangannya terhenti pada ruang penyimpanan barang (atau yang biasa disebut 'gudang') olahraga gedung SD yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Seketika itu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kiyoteru langsung melesat menuju gudang yang terletak di sudut lapangan itu sambil meneriakkan nama _"Kaai-san!" _berulang kali.

Dan benar saja, sesuai dugaannya, terdengar suara jawaban (suara gedoran) dari dalam gudang yang tertutup rapat itu (dan ini hanya perasaannya, atau ia juga mendengar suara meongan kucing dari dalam?). Kiyoteru pun memukul-mukul pintu tersebut. "Kaai-san! Kaai-san!"

"K-Kiyo-kun…!" Terdengar suara anak perempuan dari dalam. Suara Yuki. Suara itu diikuti dengan beberapa suara gedoran lagi. "Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun!"

"Kaai-san!" Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Kiyoteru berujar, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam sana, Kaai-san!?"

"Y-Yuki… Yuki hanya…" Dari dalam sana, suara Yuki terdengar kecil dan tidak jelas, tapi Kiyoteru tetap bisa mendengar suaranya yang serak ― seperti sedang menangis. "S-sedang menolong kucing ini…" Terdengar suara meongan kucing sekali lagi. "L-lalu, t-tiba-tiba saja… U-uuuh…" Suara Yuki terdengar semakin serak. "D-dua orang kakak kelas… Yuki t-tidak kenal… M-mereka mendorong Yuki masuk k-ke sini, dan… Mengunci Yuki d-dari luar… Hiks…"

Kiyoteru mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan! Ia masih bisa maklum kalau misalnya Oliver juga menyukai Yuki (menurutnya, Yuki memang manis dan pantas disukai banyak orang)! Tapi kalau sampai ada seseorang (terlebih lagi, kakak kelas) yang melukainya, itu tak bisa dimaafkan! ― Menurut Kiyoteru, mereka adalah pengecut yang hanya berani dengan anak kecil seperti Kaai Yuki! Kaai Yuki-_nya_! ―T-tunggu, lupakan yang barusan.

Dan tentu saja, Kiyoteru tahu siapa dua orang kakak kelas yang dimaksud Yuki tadi. Mereka adalah Akane Masami dan Kiraine Akako**(2)**, dua orang siswi SMA dan SMP yang masuk dalam _blacklist_ Kiyoteru karena paling sering 'mencelakai' dirinya (mereka juga seperti _stalker _bagi Kiyoteru.)

Kiyoteru membuka mulutnya, "Kaai-san," suaranya terdengar tegas dan kuat ― sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Mundur."

"E-eh…?"

"Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini sampai terbuka. Mundurlah, Kaai-san."

Suara Yuki terdengar semakin panik dan takut. "E-eh? T-tapi, Kiyo-kun―"

"Kubilang, mundur!"

Kiyoteru membentaknya. Yuki tersentak kaget. Tapi dengan segera, ia mendekapkan kucing liar yang ditolongnya ke dalam pelukannya dan beranjak mundur, menuju tempat yang lebih dalam dan aman.

"Siaaap…" Kiyoteru bergumam pelan seraya berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Satu, dua…" Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan semakin erat. "Tigaaaa!" Sembari menyerukan itu, guru muda itu berlari maju dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke pintu gudang sekuat tenaganya ― mendobraknya.

_Brugh!_

Tapi pintu tersebut masih bergeming. Kiyoteru pun mendobraknya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih kuat.

_Brugh!_

Masih tidak terbuka.

"Cih!" Kiyoteru mendecih kesal, lalu mendobraknya lagi.

"K-Kiyo-kun! He-hentikan! N-nanti Kiyo-kun kesakitan!"

Kiyoteru mendengar suara Yuki memintanya untuk berhenti, tapi ia tidak mengacuhkannya. Baginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah untuk membuka pintu gudang ini dan mengeluarkan Yuki.

_Brugh!_

"Ugh!"

Mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan Kiyoteru, Yuki semakin panik dan takut. "Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun!" Ia berseru memanggil nama gurunya berulang kali sambil menggedor pintu gudang. "Kiyo-kun! Apa yang terjadi!? Kiyo-kun!?"

Kiyoteru memegangi lengan kanan atasnya yang terasa sakit, entah kenapa. "A-aah… Sial…" Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan mendapatinya berdarah. Sepertinya, lengannya tidak sengaja mengenai paku yang timbul keluar di pintu gudang tua itu.

"Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun!"

Sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, ia kembali mendobrak pintu itu.

_Brugh!_

"Kiyo-kun! J-jangan!" Suara Yuki kembali terdengar serak. Perempuan itu semakin mendekapkan kucing liar itu di pelukannya.

Kiyoteru mendengarnya, tapi ia terus mendobraknya, tidak mempedulikan suara Yuki dan lengannya yang terasa semakin sakit.

_BRUGH!_

"He-hentikan…" Mata Yuki terasa semakin panas. "K-Kiyo-kun…"

"Meoong…"

_BRUGH!_

"He-henti―"

_BRUGH!_

"Hentikan! Kiyo―"

_BRAK!_

"―kun…"

Mendengar suara '_BRAK!_' yang keras itu, Yuki langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Di hadapannya, tampak Kiyoteru yang sedang mengatur nafasnya seraya menghapus keringatnya yang bercucuran dengan tangan kirinya. Pakaiannya tampak berantakan. Tangan kanannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya; lengan atasnya yang berdarah diikat dengan dasinya, membuat dasi birunya sekarang berwarna kemerahan.

Kedua mata Yuki terbelalak lebar melihat Kiyoteru. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia gemetar; tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Meong!" Melihat pintu sudah terbuka, kucing liar dalam dekapan Yuki yang melonggar, langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari keluar.

Kiyoteru berjalan menghampiri Yuki yang masih terpaku menatapnya dan kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum lembut padanya. "K-Kaai-san…" Meski suaranya agak tersendat karena ia masih mengatur nafasnya, Yuki bisa mendengar dengan jelas kelembutan, kesyukuran, dan kebahagiaan di suaranya. Lalu, dengan perlahan (dan lemah), pria itu mengelus-elus kepala Yuki dengan lembut (dengan tangan kirinya, pastinya). "Syukurlah, Kaai-san selamat…"

"U-uuh…" Bibir Yuki bergetar. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Ki-Kiyo-kuuuuuuuun!" Seraya meneriakkan nama guru kesayangannya itu, Yuki memeluk Kiyoteru dengan erat. Sangat erat ― membuat Kiyoteru nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh. "Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun! Kiyo-kun bodooooooh! Huwaaaaaaa!" Yuki memukul-mukul dada Kiyoteru sambil menangis. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Sampai berdarah seperti itu! K-kalau Kiyo-kun mati… Kalau benar… Yu-Yuki… Yuki nggak mau ke sekolah lagiiiii! Yuki juga ng-nggak mau… jadi a-anak baik lagi! Hiks… U-uh… K-Kiyo-kun…"

Awalnya, Kiyoteru panik dan bingung harus bagaimana (sebagai seorang guru, kalau dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh murid sendiri, pasti akan merasa sangat panik). Tapi kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuki dengan pelan, menenangkannya. "_Yosh_, _yosh_," ujarnya pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi, Kaai-san…"

"H-hiks…" Yuki berhenti memukul-mukul dadanya dan ganti membenamkan kepalanya ke dadanya. "Kiyo-kun… bodoh…"

"Maaf. Saya memang salah, Kaai-san. Tapi saya hanya ingin Kaai-san selamat." ujar Kiyoteru lagi, balas memeluk muridnya itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan kemejanya ― yang dicengkram agak erat ― basah oleh air mata Yuki yang masih sesenggukan. "K-karena itu, saya mohon, jangan menangis lagi, ya?" Kiyoteru menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Yuki, dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi perempuan kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya (membuat Yuki ― mau tidak mau ― mendongakkan kepalanya).

Wajah Yuki tampak sangat merah, seperti apel. Dan hal itu, entah kenapa, membuat jantung Kiyoteru berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"K-Kiyo-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Kiyo-kun… bodoh…"

Kiyoteru hanya tertawa kecil sambil kembali mengelus-elus rambut hitam Yuki.

"Kiyo-kun… nggak perlu mendobrak pintunya segala…" Yuki membuang mukanya dari hadapan guru kesayangannya itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada pintu gudang yang telah rubuh di atas tanah. "Kunci pintunya masih terpasang di gagangnya…"

Tawa Kiyoteru terhenti seketika. Satu detik kemudian, dia pingsan.

"K-KIYO-KUUUUUUN!?"

.

.

.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkanmu, Kiyo-san!" ucap Prima sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. "J-juga terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan Yuki!"

"Terima kasih banyak, Kiyo-san," timpal Tonio. "Kalau tidak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasib Yuki…"

"A-ah, t-tidak ― B-bukan apa-apa, kok." Kiyoteru tersenyum canggung. "I-ini kewajiban saya sebagai wali kelasnya."

"Ah, tapi tetap saja, kau sudah banyak membantu kami, Kiyo-san." ujar Tonio lagi.

Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Kiyo-san, tolong tunggu di sini. Akan kuambilkan kotak P3K." Prima beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi mengambil kotak P3K.

"Aku juga akan menyiapkan teh. Tolong tunggu sebentar, Kiyo-san." Tonio ikut beranjak, menuju dapur.

"E-eh?" Kiyoteru tampak panik. "T-tidak usah repot-repot, Tonio-san! D-dan Prima-san, l-lukanya bisa s-saya obati sendi―"

"Kiyo-kun."

Kiyoteru menoleh. Ia mendapati Yuki ― dengan piyamanya (dan bukan seragam sekolahnya) ― berjalan menghampirinya, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

Kiyoteru terheran melihatnya. Bukan karena piyama bercorak bercorak kelinci yang Yuki pakai, juga bukan karena rambut hitamnya yang ia gerai, tapi karena sikap Yuki yang (terlihat) malu-malu. Padahal, biasanya, Yuki selalu tersenyum dan ceria di hadapannya.

―Ah, dan kalau Kiyoteru perhatikan lagi, Yuki tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Coklat? Untuk siapa? Tidak mungkin untuk dirinya ― tadi siang, ia kan sudah 'ditolak secara tidak langsung' olehnya.

"K-Kiyo-kun…" Yuki semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kiyoteru (dan Kiyoteru sendiri merasa semakin _doki-doki_ ― siap 'ditolak' untuk kedua kalinya). "E-_etto_…"

"Ada apa, Kaai-san?" Kiyoteru memasang wajah senyum khas guru idealnya. Padahal sebenarnya, dalam hatinya, ia sedang menangis darah.

"I-ini…" Yuki mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Kiyoteru, menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan manis berpita biru tua ― tercium jelas aroma coklat yang manis dari dalamnya. Yuki menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "C-coklat…"

Kiyoteru semakin berdebar-debar.

"U-untuk…"

_Deg deg deg deg deg_

_'U-untuk…? Siapa? Kagamine-san? Amemiya-san?**(3)**'_

"U-untuk… K-K-Ki-Kiyo… kun…"

"Oh." Jawaban singkat yang sudah Kiyoteru siapkan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Lalu hening selama beberapa saat, sampai kemudian, wajah Yuki menjadi lebih merah lagi dan Kiyoteru baru sadar apa yang Yuki katakan tadi.

"E-eeeeeh!? U-untuk saya!?" Pria berambut coklat tua pendek itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tidak percaya.

Yuki mengangguk pelan.

Kiyoteru terdiam selama beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum kecil dan menerima coklat pemberian Yuki dengan agak canggung. "T-terima kasih, Kaai-san."

"T-tapi, Kiyo-kun, coklatnya… S-sudah agak mencair…"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kiyoteru masih tersenyum. "Menerima coklat dari Kaai-san saja sudah membuat saya merasa sangat bahagia. Terima kasih."

Yuki tersenyum kecil.

Lalu, hening lagi.

"Kaai-san, soal Anderson-san―" "Kiyo-kun, soal Oliver-kun―"

Wajah Yuki kembali merona merah, begitupula wajah Kiyoteru.

"K-Kiyo-kun duluan saja!"

"T-tidak apa-apa, kok! K-Kaai-san duluan saja!"

Yuki mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua saling membuang muka.

"S-soal Oliver-kun…" Yuki mulai berbicara. "C-coklat yang Yuki berikan padanya… I-itu karena Yuki kalah main '_truth or dare_'…"

"Eh?"

"Yuki memilih '_dare_' dan disuruh teman-teman sekelas untuk memberikan coklat ke Oliver-kun. T-tapi coklat yang Yuki berikan itu bukan buatan Yuki, kok! Yu-Yuki membelinya di toko karena ng-nggak sempat membuat coklat lagi! L-lagipula, Yuki cuma mau membuat coklat untuk Kiyo-kun!"

Wajah Kiyoteru semakin memerah. Entah kenapa, bagi Kiyoteru, itu terdengar seperti pernyataan cinta.

Tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang juga semakin memerah, Yuki mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memegang pipi Kiyoteru ― membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. "K-kalau Yuki sudah besar nanti… Kiyo-kun janji harus menikah dengan Yuki! Nggak boleh dilanggar! Kiyo-kun nakal, sih, me-membuat Yuki menangis seperti tadi sore!"

―Tunggu, apa ini lamaran?

Sudahlah, Kiyoteru tidak mau tahu lagi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah saat itu, ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil sebagai respon atas 'lamaran' Yuki tadi. "Ya, saya janji."

Yuki tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk Kiyoteru dengan erat, dan mencium pipi kanannya. "Makasih, Kiyo-kun!"

_Cklik!_

Duo guru dan murid itu langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. Tampak Tonio dan Prima yang sedang memegang sebuah kamera.

"T-Tonio-san!? P-Prima-san!?"

"Pa-Papa!? M-Mama!? A-apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Tonio hanya menyengir. "Lihat ini, Prima~ Manis sekali, ya~ Kiyo-san dan Yuki-chan~"

Prima mengangguk riang. "Benar, benar~ Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu Yuki-chan menjadi dewasa dan kemudian menikah dengan Kiyo-san~"

"TONIO-SAN, PRIMA-SAN, HAPUS FOTONYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kiyoteru tidak masuk kerja. Kata sang tetangga (Tonio dan Prima), sih, _"Kiyo-san ceroboh melukai lengan kanannya, lalu karena suatu hal, ia terjatuh dari tangga apartemen dan mematahkan tulangnya."_

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar di rumah sakit, Kiyoteru merutuk kedua tetangganya itu. Gara-gara mereka tidak mau menghapus fotonya, Kiyoteru terpaksa mengejar mereka yang kemudian berlari menuruni tangga apartemen, dan, yah… Di sinilah dia sekarang.

**-KiyoYuki: Owari-**

**… Re-read ini, entah kenapa, saya jadi merasa kasihan sama Kiyo =w= #plak  
**

**Dan mestinya kan, _BRV_ ini dari _POV_ para perempuan, kenapa ini lebih ke _POV_ Kiyo, coba? OTZ  
Kiyo, maafkan dakuuuuu (_ _")  
**

**_Chapter_ depan: AkaiMei, _the Red Couple_! XD  
_Pair_ terfavorit saya, nih XD #terusapa  
**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-_review_ sampai sejauh ini :")  
Maaf, saya nggak bisa bales _review_ kalian satu-satu m (_ _")m  
**

**Review, please?  
**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane  
**

* * *

**Keterangan:  
**

**(1)** _Handphone_ _flip_: Kenapa_ handphone flip_? Kenapa nggak Bl*ckB*rry? Karena hampir sebagian besar orang Jepang suka sama _handphone flip_ yang katanya praktis. Kalau bukan _handphone flip_, ya mereka pakai iPhone, seperti Piko-tan #woi  
Di Jepang, nggak ada satupun yang pakai Bl*ckB*rry. Kalaupun ada, itu pasti orang Indonesia ._. #TrueStory #PengalamanAuthor

**(2)** Akane Masami dan Kiraine Akako: Adalah dua UTAUloid asing (bukan _Japanese_) yang kata wiki-nya suka sama Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dan untuk kelancaran cerita ini, saya pakai mereka. Ohoho, terimakasih, UTAU Wiki! 8D *digampar _creator_-nya*

**(3) **Amemiya: Menurut _headcannon_ saya #plak, Amemiya itu _surname_-nya Ryūto (Gachapoid), diambil dari nama _voice provider_-nya, Amemiya Kuniko.


	8. AkaiMei

**WARNINGS: Kekerasan Meiko terhadap Akaito (?) dan ke-_awesome_-an, kenarsisan, dan otak mesum Akaito (?)**

**Main pair for this chapter: AkaiMei, the Red Devils XD *dihajar***

**Slight pairs for this chapter: MeiMei (Meito X Meiko) XD, EiSen (Todoroki Eiichi X Kaiga Sen)**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Sesampainya di ruang kelasnya, Meiko langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan memijat keningnya.

'Tragedi Berdarah Miku' yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu membuat kepalanya pusing, entah kenapa. Kalau ia tahu jadinya akan begini, seharusnya, ia tidak usah mempedulikan gadis berambut _teal_ itu ― mengikuti apa yang biasanya Luka lakukan.

―Luka!

Sejak mereka bertiga (Meiko, Lily, dan Luka) meninggalkan lokasi 'Tragedi Berdarah Miku' itu, Luka terus diam dan tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, ia juga tampak lesu.

Dengan cemas, Meiko menoleh ke depan kanannya, ke arah tempat duduk Luka, dan mendapati gadis cantik idola sekolah itu sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejanya dengan aura yang semakin suram.

"L-Lily…" panggil Meiko ke Lily yang duduk di depannya. "Luka kenapa? Jadi seram begitu…"

Lily baru saja menoleh pada Meiko, ketika Eiichi, guru literatur mereka, memasuki kelas. Lily (demi menjaga _image_-nya sebagai siswi teladan yang selalu ranking 1) memberi tanda isyarat minta maaf kepada Meiko, lalu menoleh kembali ke depan kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!"

"Selamat pagi."

Eiichi meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas mejanya. Dan Lily perhatikan, ada sesuatu berwarna merah muda yang diselipkan di antara buku-bukunya.

"Sensei! Coklat dari siapa, tuh?" tanya Yūma iseng.

Ah, bukan cuma Lily saja yang memperhatikan kalau pria berambut hitam itu membawa sekotak coklat, rupanya.

"Aku baru tahu, ada juga yang naksir Sensei, ternyata!" Gumiya menambahkan.

Eiichi tertawa kecil. "Dari pacar saya! Puas kalian?" jawabnya dengan bangga.

Seluruh kelas ber'woooh' dan ber'waaah' ria.

Mikuo berseru, "Aku baru tahu Sensei punya pacar!"

"Ada juga yang mau sama Sensei, ya!"

"Sensei kan seharusnya tipe '_forever alone_'!"

"Hei, jaga bicaramu itu!" tawa Eiichi lagi.

"Siapa nama pacar Sensei? Cantik, nggak?"

"Karena dia pacar saya, tentu saja dia cantik, menurut saya!"

"Cieeee, Senseeeeeei~"

"Hei!"

"Nama pacar Sensei itu Kaiga Sen, kan? Saya pernah bertemu dengannya, lho, Sensei! Kaiga-san benar-benar cantik!"

"H-hei, hentikan, Nakajima-ani!" Wajah Eiichi memerah.

Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, Luka masih saja menidurkan kepalanya dengan suramnya. Lily berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu dan menoleh kembali ke belakangnya, menjawab pertanyaan Meiko tadi. "Luka sepertinya sedang galau."

Meiko mengernyitkan dahinya.

Luka? Galau? Demi apa Luka yang super cuek dan _stoic_ itu bisa galau?

"Kenapa?" tanya Meiko heran.

Lily mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Masalah pacar, mungkin." jawabnya asal (dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, benar 100 persen).

Jawaban Lily itu sukses membuat Meiko berdiri, menggebrak mejanya, dan berteriak, "SERIUSAN!? DEMI APA LUKA PUNYA PACAR!?"

Kelas yang tadinya meributkan masalah Eiichi-sensei dan pacarnya, kini ganti menatap Meiko.

"S-Sakine-ane? A-ada apa?" tanya Eiichi yang masih kaget.

Meiko yang menyadari bahwa seluruh siswa (kecuali Luka yang masih lemas di mejanya) sedang melihat ke arahnya, langsung duduk kembali di kursinya dengan wajah memerah. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok. M-maafkan saya."

Eiichi menatap Meiko dengan heran. Kemudian, ia mendehem dengan suara yang cukup keras ― agar perhatian para murid tertuju padanya, lalu berujar, "Baiklah, semuanya, kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini."

"Baiiiik!"

.

.

.

_Riiing!_

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Meiko menguap dengan cukup lebar tanpa menutupi mulutnya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari seorang siswi yang tidak sengaja melihat ke arahnya.

Masih satu jam pelajaran lagi sampai berakhirnya jam pelajaran literatur.

Meiko bosan. Ia tidak suka membaca, makanya, ia tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran literatur. Lagipula, kenapa Luka harus galau di saat seperti ini, sih? Kalau tidak, kan, Meiko bisa mengisenginya dengan melemparinya kertas.

Selama beberapa menit berikutnya, Meiko berusaha menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya, mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di atas meja, dan memutar-mutar pensil di jarinya. Cerita _Cantarella_ yang sedang dibacakan dan dijelaskan Eiichi pun tidak didengarkannya.

Meiko meregangkan tubuhnya. Lalu, secara tidak sengaja, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah kotak coklat berbentuk hati yang dibungkus dengan cantik yang ia letakkan di dalam tas plastiknya. Melihatnya, Meiko langsung menjadi '_down_' dan kemudian ikut menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejanya, seperti Luka.

Dalam hatinya, Meiko menangis darah.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Kenapa? KENAPA!?

Kali ini, Meiko mengacak-acak rambut coklat pendeknya.

Kenapa di saat akhirnya ia bisa membuat coklat yang enak dan cantik, orang yang mau ia berikan coklat tersebut (baca: Meito, sang adik kembar tercinta) malah pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya? ― Err, bukan 'tanpa sepengetahuannya' juga, sih. Meito pergi subuh hari (di saat Meiko masih tidur), baru kemudian mengirimi sang kakak _e-mail_ yang mengatakan bahwa ia mau pergi Kyōto bersama anggota _band_-nya dan izin tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu.

_'Kau tega, Meito!'_ tangis Meiko di dalam hatinya. _'Padahal, nee-chan sudah membuatkan coklat yang enak dan cantik untukmu!'_ tangis Meiko semakin menjadi-jadi. _'Jangan pernah panggil aku kakakmu lagi! Dasar adik durhaka!'_ Sekarang, Meiko menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. _'Aku membencimuuuuuu! Tapi aku tidak bisa membencimuuuuu! Tapi aku membencimuuuuuu! Huweeeeeeng!'_

Berikutnya, Meiko terus menggalaukan masalah Meito itu (beberapa siswa yang melihatnya sampai _sweatdropped_), sampai _handphone_-nya bergetar tiba-tiba.

Dengan lesu, Meiko memberdirikan buku pelajarannya di atas mejanya (sebagai _cover_ agar Eiichi tidak bisa melihatnya) dan mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dari dalam saku roknya.

Gadis itu membuka _handphone flip_ merah miliknya. Ada sebuah _e-mail_ baru. Dari Haku.

Meiko kembali duduk tegak dan mengernyitkan dahinya lagi.

Aneh. Haku kan, tipe anak baik yang tidak pernah main _handphone_ di jam pelajaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja, gadis berambut perak itu malah mengiriminya _e-mail_ di jam pelajaran?

* * *

_**From: Yowane Haku  
**__**Subject: Maaf**_

* * *

Mulut Meiko membentuk kata "Hah?" saat membaca judulnya.

* * *

_M-Meiko, m-maaf karena aku m-mengirimimu e-mail secara tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran. M-maaf. A-aku tidak bermaksud u-untuk mengganggumu. S-sekali lagi, a-aku minta maaf!_

_A-ku hanya mau memberitahumu sesuatu. A-aku tahu, aku bisa saja mengatakannya s-saat jam istirahat nanti, t-tapi ini penting!_

_Ta-tadi Dell memberitahuku, katanya, Akaito-kun sedang demam tinggi… d-dan tidak ada seorangpun di rumahnya yang bisa mengurusnya. Kaito-san dan Taito-san harus tetap masuk sekolah karena mereka harus belajar untuk ulangan besok. Kaiko-chan sibuk dengan kegiatan klub dan harus latihan untuk pentas drama minggu depan. Nigaito-kun juga harus masuk sekolah karena ada acara di kelasnya hari ini._

_J-jadi, kupikir, m-mungkin, Meiko bisa membantu? M-membantu Akaito-kun, maksudnya. Lagipula, s-setiap kali aku melihat Meiko dan Akaito-kun… Kalian tampak sangat akrab. Kalian pasti teman baik!_

* * *

Meiko menepuk dahinya. "Akrab dari manaaaa… Teman baik apanyaaaaa…" ujarnya pelan dengan suara yang mengerikan, _facepalmed_. "Hakuuuuuu… Kau polos sekali, siiiiih…"

* * *

_K-karena itu, Meiko, kumohon, tolong bantu Akaito-kun, entah bagaimana caranya! Dell… Dell juga khawatir dengan keadaan Akaito-kun, lho…_

* * *

Meiko menghela nafas, menutup dan memasukkan kembali _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku roknya. Ia lalu berusaha untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang tidak terlalu disukainya itu, sekaligus berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan kabar bahwa Akaito sedang sakit.

Untuk apa Sakine Meiko, si preman sekolah yang super galak, mengkhawatirkan Shion Akaito, adik kembar dari Shion Kaito (si Pangeran Es) yang kelewat narsis, bawel, sok pintar, dan menyebalkan itu?

Lagipula, Meiko dan Akaito itu kan musuh abadi. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Akaito itu adalah sahabat baik nomor satu Meito! Sangat menyebalkan! Dan sebenarnya, Akaito juga adalah salah satu anggota dari _band_ Meito.

Meiko menghela nafas. Iya, untuk apa ia mempedulikan si bodoh Akaito itu? Toh, kalau sudah jam pulang nanti, paling-paling, Kaito dan Taito (atau Kaiko dan Nigaito) akan langsung mengurusnya. Kalau Akaito mati karena telat dirawat pun, yang akan sedih paling cuma para Shion, Haku, Dell, Luki, Li, Mei… to… Meito!

"MEITOOOOOOOO!" Meiko berteriak tiba-tiba lagi.

Satu kelas menatap Meiko lagi. (Dalam hati, Lily berpikir, _'Kenapa tidak ada satu pun sahabatku yang normal?'_)

"A-ada apa lagi, Sakine-ane?" tanya Eiichi sembari mengelus-elus dadanya.

"A-adikku!" Meiko menjawab dengan panik. Dengan segera, ia merapikan mejanya, memasukkan semua barang yang ada di atas mejanya ke dalam tasnya. "M-maaf, Sensei! Saya izin pulang! S-saya baru saja mendapat _e-mail_ darinya ― katanya, demamnya semakin tinggi!" Meiko menambahkan, menenteng tasnya dan kemudian melesat keluar kelas melalui pintu belakang. "Saya izin pulang, ya, Sensei! Maafkan saya!" Dan dengan ucapan itu, gadis itu menutup kembali pintu kelasnya, dan menghilang dari pandangan yang lainnya.

Satu kelas cengo.

Lily memandang pintu belakang itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. "Bukannya Meito-kun sedang berada di Kyōto bersama Li…?" gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan wajah merah, Meiko berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. (Sebelumnya, ia berlari ke rumah yang terletak cukup dekat dari sekolahnya itu ― membutuhkan waktu kira-kira 10 menit.) Di pagar rumah itu, tertempel sebuah papan kayu bertuliskan:

_Shion_

_Kaito_  
_Akaito_  
_Taito_  
_Kaiko_  
_Nigaito_

Iya, Meiko sedang berada di depan Kediaman Shion.

Dengan ragu, gadis bermata coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya maju satu-dua langkah, lalu dengan perlahan, ia memencet bel.

_Ting-tong~_

15 detik berlalu. Tidak ada jawaban.

Meiko yang merupakan tipe orang yang tidak sabaran pun langsung memenceti bel tersebut dengan kesal.

_Ting-tong~_

_Ting-tong~_

_Ting-tong~_

_Ting-tong~_

"_Uruzeeeeeee_! Bisa tunggu sebentar *uhuk!*, nggak!? *uhuk!* *uhuk!*" seru suara Akaito dari dalam. "*uhuk!* S-siapa?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang serak. Terdengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati pintu masuk. "Yang tidak sabaran ini… *uhuk!* Taito, ya? Atau Kaito?"

Meiko tersenyum geli. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata, Shion Kaito si Pangeran Es adalah orang yang tidak sabaran.

_Cklek!_

Pintu dibuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah (benar-benar merah, bukan merah ala orang Irlandia) yang acak-acakan dengan wajah yang tampak pucat. Keringat bercucuran hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Hidungnya meler. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia hanya memakai sebuah kaus katun hitam berlengan panjang dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat (tidak memakai syal merah ciri khasnya). ―Apa ia kepanasan? Di musim dingin seperti ini?

Matanya memandang dengan sayu ke arah bawah, lalu perlahan, ia mengarahkannya pandangannya ke atas, sampai ia bertemu dengan wajah Meiko yang tampak khawatir.

"K-kau…" Meiko mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda itu (suaranya terdengar sangat cemas), hendak mengukur suhu tubuhnya. "B-baik-baik saja…?"

"Uwa―!" Dengan refleks, Akaito (yang biasanya selalu dihajar Meiko setiap kali gadis itu menyentuhnya) menjauhkan dirinya dari Meiko, membuat dirinya terjatuh terduduk di _genkan_ rumahnya. "N-nenek si―*uhuk!*―hir!" serunya kaget, menatap Meiko dengan takut. "A-apa yang kau *uhuk!* *uhuk!* l-lakukan d-di sini―di rumahku!?"

Tanpa diundang, Meiko melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Kediaman Shion, menutup dan mengunci kembali pintunya, lalu meletakkan tas dan sepatunya di _genkan_. Ia mendengus. "Jangan ge-er. Aku datang karena Haku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku sendiri, sih, tidak peduli denganmu." jawabnya seraya membantu Akaito berdiri. "Hup!" Ia melingkarkan lengan Akaito di bahunya dan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang si rambut merah itu ― membantunya berjalan. "Kalau bukan karena Haku, Dell, dan Meito ― adikku yang manis yang sudah pasti akan sangat sedih kalau sahabat baiknya yang reseh ini mati karena demam tingginya yang telat diobati―"

"Huh?" Akaito mencoba men-_death glare_ preman sekolah itu, tapi gagal. "Aku bukan orang reseh, _kono yarō_! Aku juga nggak mau *uhuk!* dibantu oleh seorang nenek sihir *uhuk!* sepertimu, tahu! *h-hatsyin!*"

Meiko tidak mengacuhkannya. "―aku juga tidak akan datang ke sini, tahu! Kau seharusnya berterima kasihku padaku yang nekat kabur dari sekolah hanya untuk merawat seorang narsis yang menyebalkan sepertimu!" omelnya, membantu Akaito berjalan menaiki tangga. "Dan bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah memanggilku 'nenek sihir' seperti biasanya! _Kono kuso gaki_! Dasar, tidak tahu diri!" tambahnya.

"_Uruzeeeee_." ujar Akaito dengan suara seraknya. "Kau juga *uhuk!* sama saja. Kau bawel sekali, sih. Di saat aku sedang sakit *uhuk!* seperti i―*hatsyin!*―ni pun, kau tetap saja menceramahiku. Bisa *hatsyin!* diam, nggak? Kepalaku pusing mendengar ceramahanmu, tahu." ujarnya lagi sambil melangkahkan kakinya naik ke anak tangga terakhir.

Meiko menghela nafas. Si _kuso gaki_ ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Harus dimaklumi.

"Dan kau bilang, kau *hatsyin!* _nekat_ kabur dari sekolah?" Akaito tertawa sinis. "Kau sebenarnya *uhuk!* senang bisa kabur dari sekolah, kan? Bukannya kata yang tepat adalah 'rela', huh?"

Mendengarnya, Meiko ingin sekali melempar Akaito dari lantai dua ini, tapi ia menahan dirinya.

Akaito tertawa lagi. "Tak kusangka *uhuk!*, ternyata, si Nenek Sihir ini―"

"Diam." perintah Meiko. Tampak aura hitam yang gelap di belakangnya.

Akaito pun langsung diam, takut. Dan ini cuma perasaannya, atau ia memang melihat ada sesosok _oni_ di belakang gadis itu?

Meiko membuka sebuah pintu kayu dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'The Awesome Akaito's Room'. Sebenarnya, tanpa melihat gantungan itu pun, Meiko juga sudah tahu kalau itu adalah pintu kamar si rambut merah narsis itu (Meiko dan Meito sering bermain ke Kediaman Shion).

Dengan susah-payah, Meiko membawa musuh abadinya itu menuju tempat tidur, lalu melemparnya (secara literal) ke atasnya.

_Brugh!_

"Ouf!" Akaito mendarat dengan mukanya terlebih dahulu. "Kau *h-hatsyin!* bisa lebih lembut sedikit, nggak, sih!?" protesnya kemudian seraya mengelus-elus hidungnya, menatap Meiko dengan kesal.

Meiko mendengus, balas menatap Akaito, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Maaf saja, ya, aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bersikap lembut."

Akaito menatap Meiko dengan kesal sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya yang berseperai merah marun dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya di posisi yang nyaman. "Sana, pulang."

Meiko mengernyitkan dahinya. "… Apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu melirik Meiko. "Kau tuli atau *uhuk!* apa?" Ia balik bertanya dengan jengkel. "Kubilang, 'sana, pulang'."

"Haaaah? Apaaaa? Aku nggak mendengarnyaaaaa." Meiko menaikkan satu kakinya di atas salah satu ujung tempat tidur itu (persis seperti _yakuza_). "Kau, si makhluk narsis yang sedang demam tinggi ini, menyuruhku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau andalkan saat ini, untuk pulang? Huuuuuh?"

"Oi! *uhuk!* *uhuk!* *uhuk!* S-sudah kubilang," Akaito mendudukkan dirinya. "Aku nggak butuh bantu―*hatsyin!*―an seorang nenek sihir!"

"Jaga mulutmu, _kuso gaki_!" Meiko mendorong Akaito, menidurkannya kembali. "Kau sedang sakit, dan saat ini, cuma ada aku yang bisa mengurusmu! Jangan macam-macam, deh!"

Akaito terbatuk lagi.

Meiko membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berjalan keluar kamar Shion tertua kedua itu. "Kau istirahat saja, sana. Biar kuurus kau."

"Apa―!?" Akaito beranjak lagi. "Aku *hatsyin!* bisa mengurus diriku sendi―"

_Duagh!_

"KAU ISTIRAHAT SAJA, SANAAAA!" Meiko melempar sebuah kamus tebal ke arah muka Akaito ― dan sukses menidurkannya (membuatnya pingsan), sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Meiko membuka pintu masuk Kediaman Shion. Ia baru saja selesai membeli bahan makanan untuk membuat sup untuk Akaito nanti. Ia mengunci kembali pintunya, lalu meletakkan sepatunya di _genkan_ dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dalam dapur, Meiko menghela nafas. "Ada saja makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini." gumamnya. "Aku salut sama mereka ― para Shion yang lain ― yang selalu sabar menghadapinya." gumamnya lagi seraya mengambil sebuah celemek putih berenda yang digantung (milik Kaiko) dan kemudian memakainya. "Kaiko, pinjam, ya."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan papan talenan, pisau, panci, sendok sup, dan peralatan memasak lainnya, lalu mulai memasak.

.

.

.

_Brak!_

Dengan kasar, Meiko membuka (menendang, karena kedua tangannya sibuk membawa nampan) pintu kamar Akaito. "Oi, _kuso gaki_!" serunya dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Ba―"

Akaito tidak bangun; ia hanya menggeser sedikit posisi tidurnya, terbatuk kecil.

"―ngun…" Dalam hati, Meiko jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggunya.

Kemudian, dengan perlahan, gadis itu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Akaito. Ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja bundar pendek yang ada di tengah-tengah kamar itu, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Akaito.

Dengan lembut, Meiko menempelkan sebuah kompres (yang tadi juga dibelinya) di dahi Akaito. "_Kuso gaki_," panggilnya kemudian dengan suara selembut mungkin. Suaranya terdengar agak cemas saat melihat si Shion narsis itu tidur dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "b-bangun…" Ia menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Nggh…" Akaito melenguh, membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah apron putih berenda milik Kaiko. "Kai… ko…?" sahutnya, kedua matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. "*uhuk!* S-sudah pulang?"

"H-huh?"

Masih dengan setengah sadar, Akaito mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memeluk 'Kaiko', kebiasaannya saat setiap kali menyambut satu-satunya adik perempuannya itu pulang. "O-_okaeriii_…" ucapnya.

"A-apa―" Di antara lengan Akaito yang besar dan dadanya yang bidang, wajah Meiko memerah. "L-lepaskan aku! K-_kono kuso gaki_!"

Akaito melepaskan pelukannya. "K-Kaiko, k-kau *h-hatsyin!* kasar sekali…" sahutnya pelan. "Dan rasanya…" Matanya memandang dengan sayu ke bagian dada apron berenda itu. "kau g-gemukan, ya… *hatsyin!*"

Meiko menatap Akaito dengan heran.

Dan Meiko baru mengerti apa maksudnya ketika Akaito menambahkan, "Teruta―*uhuk!*―ma… di bagian dada…"

"BANGUN, BODOOOOOOH!" Dengan wajah semerah rambut Akaito, Meiko menarik selimut si rambut merah yang bersangkutan tersebut ― menyebabkan sang pemilik terlempar ke lantai dengan mulusnya.

_Brugh!_

"Ow!" Kali ini, Akaito terbangun sepenuhnya. Dengan segera, ia bangkit kembali dari lantai dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, menatap Meiko dengan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nenek sihiiiiir!? *u-uhuk!* *uhuk!* *uhuk!* *uhuk!*" Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Sakit, tahu! Kau bisa bangunin orang dengan *hatsyin!* cara normal, nggak, sih!? *uhuk!*"

Masih dengan wajah merah, Meiko mengomel, "D-dasar mesum! B-bodoh! Tanggung jawab, sana! Se-seenaknya saja! Pelecehan seksual! A-aku jadi nggak bisa menikah, tahu!"

Akaito yang tidak mengerti apa-apa (karena tadi ia berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar), ganti menatap si nenek sihir dengan heran. "Kau *hatsyin!* ngomong apa, sih?"

"L-lupakan!" Meiko membuang mukanya dari hadapan pemuda beriris mata _bloody red_ itu, berjalan menuju meja kecil tempat ia meletakkan nampannya tadi.

Akaito menatap Meiko dengan semakin bingung. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Meiko baru saja membuka mulutnya, mau mengatakan sesuatu, ketika Akaito memotongnya.

"Oi, Nenek sihir." panggilnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya kembali.

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu menoleh pada si rambut merah.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya (dan menyandarkan dirinya di posisi yang nyaman), Akaito bertanya, "Ngapain kau pakai celemek berenda milik Kaiko?"

"Memangnya, nggak boleh?"

"Meski dadamu besar dan *uhuk!* kau memakai _frilly apron_ begitu ― yang merupakan nilai *u-uhuk!* plus bagi perempuan ―, kau tetap nggak bisa menyaingi keseksian tokoh utama _H manga_, tahu." tambahnya dengan wajah datar, seakan-akan apa yang ia ucapkan itu adalah fakta.

Sebuah urat menyilang muncul di dahi si Sakine. "Jangan samakan aku dengan karakter _H manga_-mu itu, _kono ecchi na kuso gaki_!" bentaknya (dan untungnya, ia tidak menyiksa si tuan rumah kali ini).

"Hei! *hatsyin!* Aku nggak mesum!" Akaito memprotes, tidak terima dirinya dibilang mesum.

"Terus, ini apa, huuuuh!?" balas Meiko, menunjukkan si rambut merah itu sebuah _manga_ dengan kover bergambar yang 'ehem' yang ia temukan di kolong meja.

Wajah Akaito memucat. Dengan panik, ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar komik tersebut dari tangan si preman sekolah. "J-ja-jangan dilihat, dasar nenek sihir mesuuuuuuum!" serunya panik dengan wajah yang lebih merah daripada warna rambutnya sembari memeluk buku komik tersebut erat-erat.

"Ngaca, sana! Yang mesum itu kan kau!"

"Yang mengatakan orang lain mesum padahal dirinya sendiri memegang _H manga_ itu yang mesum, tahu, Nenek sihir! *uhuk!* *uhuk!*"

"Tapi _H manga_ itu kan punyamu!"

"Tapi kau yang memegangnya!"

"Nggak ada hubungannya!"

"Ada!"

"Nggak ada!"

"Ada!"

"Apa hubungannya, huh!?"

"Itu…!" Akaito terdiam tiba-tiba (sebuah senyum tanda kemenangan tersungging di bibir merah Meiko). "E-eeh…" Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. "_Etto_… I-itu…"

"Makan _H manga_-mu, sana!" Meiko melempar sebuah _H manga_ lain (yang ia temukan lagi di kolong meja) ke muka Akaito.

"Ubh!" Tepat sasaran.

"Nih, makan!" Meiko menyuapi Akaito sesendok sup buatannya dengan paksa secara tiba-tiba.

"Gohok!" Ujung sendok tersebut mengenai bagian dalam tenggorokan Akaito, membuatnya terbatuk dengan semakin keras. "Kau *uhuk!* *uhuk!* mau mem―*uhuk!*―bunuhku, ya!?" serunya kesal, memegangi lehernya yang kesakitan (tampak setitik air mata di ujung matanya). "Sakit banget, tahu! Supnya panas, lagi!"

"Bukan urusanku!" balas Meiko dengan sinis. Ia meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Akaito (dengan suara _bruk!_ yang cukup keras), lalu berjalan keluar kamar itu dan berujar lagi, "Aku mau pulang! Kau mati saja, sana! Nggak usah sembuh sekalian!" Dan _blam!_, ia membanting pintunya.

Akaito memandang dengan jengkel ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Dasar, nenek sihir tak berhati!" rutuknya. "Apa dia sedang dalam periodenya ― marah-marah begitu? Cih, dasar."

.

.

.

Meiko kembali membuka pintu kamar Akaito dengan wajah merah ― merah malu, bukan merah marah. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. "O-oi… K-_kuso gaki_…?" panggilnya, hanya untuk mendapati orang yang dipanggil tersebut sudah tertidur lagi.

Menghembus nafas lega, Meiko berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Akaito. Ia meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi obat (yang dibelinya tadi, saat ia keluar dari kamar si narsis itu dengan alasan mau pulang) di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya (dan di sebelah mangkuk sup yang telah kosong). "Nih, obat untukmu." ujarnya yang kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur Akaito.

"M-maaf…" sahutnya pelan, lebih seperti berbicara sendiri daripada berbicara kepada Akaito. "A-aku nggak bermaksud membentakmu tadi…" sahutnya lagi. Wajahnya merona merah kembali. Kemudian, ia memberanikan diri memandang wajah Akaito. Wajah pemuda yang sedang tidur itu tampak sangat polos, seperti wajah seorang anak kecil (namun tetap terlihat tampan) ― sangat berbeda jauh dengan wajah biasanya yang menyebalkan (menurut Meiko) dan yang selalu membuat Meiko ingin meninjunya setiap kali melihat wajah itu.

Dengan ragu, Meiko membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan, lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya, dan membelai lembut rambut merah pemuda itu. "S-sebenarnya… A-aku nggak… m-m-me-membenci… mu…" ucapnya. Tangan kirinya kemudian turun ke pipi Akaito (dan wajah Meiko semakin memerah). Pandangan mata _hazel brown_-nya tertuju pada bibir pucat Akaito ― dan ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang muncul di dalam otaknya.

Meiko memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat, dan seakan kesadarannya diambil alih oleh orang lain, ia mencium pipi musuh abadinya itu ― hanya setengah detik. Lalu, ia beranjak, meletakkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus cantik di meja yang sama dengan kantung plastik berisi obat tadi, dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Akaito yang masih tidur.

Meiko menuruni tangga, mengambil tasnya dan memakai kembali sepatunya, lalu keluar dari Kediaman Shion (tanpa mengunci kembali pintunya saking malunya).

Dengan wajah merah yang bagian bawahnya ditutupi oleh lengan tangannya, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. "A-apa yang tadi k-kulakukan, sih…?" gumamnya yang masih bisa merasakan pipi Akaito yang panas di bibirnya.

_Drrrt_

Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu mengambil _handphone_-nya yang bergetar di saku roknya.

Satu _e-mail_ masuk. Ia membacanya.

* * *

_**From: Kuso Gaki  
Subject: -**_

_Oi, Nenek sihir, makasih kompresnya, supnya, dan obatnya. Sup buatanmu enak, lho. Mungkin, seorang nenek sihir sepertimu juga bisa menjadi istri yang baik, hahaha!_

_… Makasih juga coklatnya. Dan ciumannya._

_P.S.: Sebenarnya, aku juga nggak membencimu, kok._

* * *

Di tengah musim dingin ini, Meiko merasa sangat panas.

"K-_KUSO GAKI NO BAKAAAAA_!"

**-AkaiMei: Owari-**

**Sebenarnya, ini mau saya _update_ tanggal 6 kemarin, tapi karena Kon-chan rusak dan saya sedang UTS, jadi, yah…**

**AkaiMei. _Pair_ Vocaloid terfavorit saya, ohoho. Mereka manis sekali, ya~ *plak***

**_Chapter_ ini tidak saya bagi menjadi 2 bagian lagi karena saya merasa _chapter_ ini tidak terlalu panjang (dan karena saya malas _update_ di minggu depannya *_double_ plak*)**

**Mulai _chapter_ ini, saya akan berusaha membalas semua _review_ yang saya terima. Saya mau berubah menjadi rajin (?)**

**_Chapter_ berikutnya, MiyaGumi a.k.a Gumiya X Gumi~**

**_Review_, _please_?**

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**


	9. MiyaGumi Part 1

**WARNINGS: tsundere!Gumi (mungkin), tsukkomi!Gumi, narcissistic!Gumiya (meski belum senarsis Akaito ww)  
**

**Main pair for this chapter: MiyaGumi (Nakajima Gumiya/Gumo X Nakajima Gumi)  
**

**Slight pair for this chapter: LenRin, KaiMiku, dan KyoGumi?  
**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Begitu bel jam istirahat berbunyi, Gumi langsung melesat keluar kelas, membuat bingung Iroha yang baru saja mau mengajaknya memakan bekal bersama, juga membuat kaget para siswi lain yang baru saja mengurumuninya untuk meminta bantuan si mak comblang.

Di VocaUtau Gakuen ini, nama Nakajima Gumi sangatlah terkenal, apalagi di kalangan perempuan. Tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena Nakajima Gumi ini adalah seorang _matchmaker_ alias mak comblang yang terkenal! Yup, _matchmaker_, mak comblang, apalah. Bukan _match maker_ yang berarti pembuat korek api, lho.

Gumi terkenal karena ia selalu menghasilkan "_the best couple_" hanya dengan cara-cara yang mudah dan simpel (tidak dipungut biaya, lagi). Sebenarnya, kemampuan Gumi ini rahasia, tapi terima kasih kepada Iroha yang bermulut lebar…

Gumi terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara yang memanggil namanya. Sebisa mungkin, ia berusaha untuk menghindari siswa-siswi lainnya. Ia berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan seorangpun ― yang pastinya sangat mustahil. Gumi yakin, di hari Valentine seperti ini, pasti akan ada banyak siswa maupun siswi yang memintanya untuk memasangkannya dengan orang yang mereka sukai. Gumi tidak punya waktu untuk itu! Ia juga ingin melakukan PDKT dengan laki-laki yang disukainya, tahu! Ia juga ingin memberikan coklat buatannya pada laki-laki yang disukainya!

Gumi terus berlari dan berlari. Orang-orang yang ditabraknya secara sengaja maupun tidak juga tidak dipedulikannya. Baginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menuju kelas 3-A, kelas senior yang disukainya. Memang, yang Gumi sukai bukan Len_-kun_, Kaito_-senpai_, Kamui_-senpai_, apalagi Hiyama_-sensei_, tapi kakak kelas yang Gumi sukai itu juga lumayan populer di kalangan perempuan ― berhubung ia kapten klub sepakbola.

Melihat pintu kelas dengan papan bertuliskan "Tahun 3 Kelas A" di atasnya, senyum Gumi melebar.

_Sret! Brak!_

Dengan kaki kanan meluncur mulus di lantai, Gumi membuka (membanting, lebih tepatnya) pintu kelas tersebut. Spontan saja, perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

Terdengar suara-suara bisikan kaget dan heran.

"A-apaan anak itu?"

"Dia kelas 1, kan? Berani sekali…"

"Uwah, bikin kaget saja!"

"Ng? Rambut hijau… Nakajima_-san_?"

"Eh? Adiknya Naka―Gumiya_-kun_, ya?"

Perhatian Gumi tertuju pada tiga meja di barisan belakang yang ramai dikelilingi siswi. Tempat duduk Yūma, Mikuo, dan Gumiya. Mereka bertiga, bersama Akaito, Meito, Luki, dan ZOLA, adalah laki-laki terpopuler setelah Vocaloid4.

Gumi menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berjalan menghampiri kerumunan itu.

"Nakajima_-senpai_, terimalah coklatku!"

Salah satu dari kerumunan siswi itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak coklat kepada Gumiya.

"N-Nakajima_-senpai_!"

Diikuti yang lainnya, kali ini disertai sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_.

"Nakajima_-senpai_, ini untukmu!"

Lalu yang lainnya memberikan syal rajutan.

"Nakajima_-senpai_!"

_Cupcake_ coklat.

"_Senpai_!"

Apapun itu, Gumi tidak tahu lagi.

Gumi menghela napas. Dari tadi, yang terdengar hanyalah nama Nakajima_-senpai_, Nakajima_-senpai_, dan Nakajima_-senpai_.

_"Berarti, Mikuo_-kun_ dan Yūma_-kun_ sedang tidak ada…"_ pikir Gumi. _"Dan kalau mereka tidak ada, seharusnya, aku jadi lebih gampang kalau mau memberi coklat ke Miya karena nggak bakal malu diledekin… tapi…"_

"Uukh…" Niat Gumi untuk memberi coklat kepada laki-laki yang disukainya (Gumiya, kakak laki-lakinya, tentu saja, oho) surut seketika begitu melihat orang yang bersangkutan tersebut tampak senang sekali dikelilingi adik-adik kelas yang manis.

(Entah kenapa, Gumiya hanya selalu tertarik dengan perempuan yang lebih muda 1-2 tahun darinya, apalagi yang memanggilnya "_senpai_".)

_"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menyerah!"_ Gumi memejamkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis berambut hijau itu lalu memasang _goggles_ merah kebanggaannya. _"Aku akan memberikan coklat ini kepada Miya, di sini dan sekarang juga!"_ Sekali lagi, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mendekati kerumunan siswi itu. Tampak _background_ berapi-api di belakangnya dan terdengar alunan lagu _River_ milik J*T48**(1)**, entah dari mana.

Kotak coklat berbungkus kertas kado oranye dan berpita hijau itu diangkat dengan kedua tangan oleh Gumi yang berusaha menarik perhatian sang kakak. "Miya―"

"Nakajima_-senpai_, aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh―" Gumi membatu.

Hei, siapa siswi tidak tahu diri yang berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Gumiya seenak udelnya begitu saja!? Di depan Gumi, lagi!

"Ah! Kau curang! Aku kan juga―"

"Tidak! Nakajima_-senpai_, jangan dengarkan mereka! Aku yang―"

"Nakajima_-senpai_, aku juga menyukaimu!"

"Aku yang paling menyukaimu, Nakajima_-senpai_!"

"Apa―" Ujung mata Gumi berkedut. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kok, semuanya jadi menyatakan perasaan ke Gumiya, sih!?

Meski semangatnya sempat surut seketika, Gumi tidak menyerah. Ia akan memanggil Gumiya lagi. Ya, Gumi sudah memikirkan rencana NJyH (singkatan dari "Nakajima Gumi yang Hebat") yang pasti akan sukses menarik perhatian Gumiya! Sekali lagi, ia mengangkat kotak coklatnya dengan penuh semangat dan membuka mulutnya dengan suara yang cukup keras, "_NOTICE ME_, _SENPAAAAI_!"

_Cling!_

Mendengar kata "_senpai_" itu, para siswi yang mengerumuninya seakan menjadi debu halus bagi Gumiya seketika itu juga. "Yaaaa!" Gumiya dengan cepat dan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum lebar di wajahnya (dan wajah bersemu merah layaknya orang mes―bodoh) menoleh ke arah asal suara itu. "Ada apa, _Kōhai_-ku," ia mengarahkan pandangannya dengan jeli, mencari sosok _kōhai_ manis yang memanggilnya barusan, "yang ma―"

Mata _emerald green_ Gumiya yang berbinar-binar bertemu dengan mata _emerald green_ Gumi yang berapi-api dan terhalang oleh lensa merah _goggles_-nya. Selain mata yang membara itu, dilihatnya senyum bangga di wajah Gumi dan kedua tangannya yang diangkat, memegang sesuatu. Dan itu berarti satu hal.

"―nis…" Senyum lebar Gumiya memudar begitu ia menyadari bahwa suara manis yang memanggilnya tadi adalah tidak lain dari Gumi, adik perempuannya sendiri.

Mata mereka terus saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sampai kemudian, Gumiya memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Gumi, dan seakan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia berujar dengan riangnya kepada para _kōhai_-nya yang manis, "Ah, maafkan aku, _Kōhai-tachi_-ku yang manis. Sepertinya, tadi aku salah dengar lalat hijau berdengung di dekat telingaku sebagai seseorang memanggilku~"

Mendengar itu, spontan saja, Gumi mengamuk. "A-apa!? 'Lalat hijau' katamu!?" Gumi berteriak, dilepaskannya _goggles_-nya dan tampaklah sepasang bola mata hijau yang menatap Gumiya dengan berapi-api ― hanya saja, kali ini dengan penuh amarah. "Ngaca, dong! Kau kan juga hijau, Miya!"

―Salah! Bukan itu!

"―Tunggu―Salah! Bukan itu, kaaan!"

_PLAK!_

Gumi yang baru menyadari kesalahannya, menampar Gumiya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Wadaw!" Gumiya mengelus pipinya yang ditampar tadi. Sakit, lho.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara para _kōhai_ itu: "Kyaa!? Nakajima_-senpai_!? Kau tidak apa-apa!?", "Apa yang kau lakukan, Lalat hijau!?", "Jangan sembarangan menampar wajah mulus Nakajima_-senpai_, dong, dasar Lalat hijau!"

(Oke, terima kasih kepada Gumiya. Sepertinya, sekarang, "lalat hijau" resmi menjadi nama baru Gumi.)

Menghadap sang adik, Gumiya menatapnya dengan kesal. Tampak setitik air mata di ujung matanya dan cap tangan berwarna merah di pipi kirinya. "Kenapa kau menamparku, Lalat hijau!? Sakit, tahu!"

"Habisnya, wajahmu menyabalkan!" balas Gumi tidak kalah kesal. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'lalat hijau'! Dasar Ulat hijau!"

"Huh!? 'Ulat hijau'!? Jadi kau ke kelasku cuma untuk menampar wajah gantengku ini―" (Gumi _illfeel_ seketika) "―dan kemudian bilang kalau wajahku menyebalkan!?"

Mulut Gumi baru saja mau membentuk kata "iya", ketika tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat tujuan awalnya datang ke kelas 3-A. Dengan segera, disembunyikannya kotak coklat yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke belakang tubuhnya. "T-tentu saja nggak!" ujarnya panik, membuang muka dari hadapan Gumiya. "A-aku cuma k-kebetulan lewat di depan kelasmu! A-aku sama sekali nggak b-bermaksud untuk menemuimu!"

"…" Sekarang, gantian Gumiya yang _illfeel_. Sejak kapan adiknya ini jadi _tsundere_? "_Etto_, dengar, _Imōto_," ujarnya, menatap dingin Gumi. "aku nggak peduli kau mau bersikap _tsundere_, _yandere_, _dandere_, atau _ninjindere_**(2)**―"

_"Apaan itu '_ninjindere_'!?"_ Gumi ber-_tsukkomi_ dalam hatinya.

"―kalau kau mau ngomong sesuatu, cepetan!" Gumiya terus berbicara, tidak memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Gumi yang berubah jengkel. "Tidak sepertimu, aku seorang anggota OSIS yang ganteng, terkenal, dan sibuk, jadi jadwalku padat!" ia menambahkan, memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengibaskan rambut hijaunya dengan _fabulous_. Seketika itu juga, tampak efek "cling-cling" di sekitarnya dan para _kōhai_ langsung ber"kyaaa!" ria.

_"Kau cuma jadi tukang suruh di OSIS, kan! Nggak usah sok sibuk, deh!"_ balas Gumi dalam hatinya.

Ucapan Gumiya itu ditimpali dengan cemoohan para "_kōhai_ manis".

"Benar! Nakajima_-senpai_ sibuk, tahu, Lalat hijau!"

"Iya! Jangan ganggu Nakajima_-senpai_ lagi, dasar Lalat hijau!"

"Huh! Seharusnya, kau bersyukur Nakajima_-senpai_ yang super sibuk ini mau menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara dengan lalat hijau sepertimu!"

"A-aku kan adiknya! Wajar, dong, kalau aku mau bicara dengan Miya!" balas Gumi yang tidak terima dengan cemoohan para siswi itu. Ia mendengus kesal, lalu ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian, dengan wajah merona merah dan kedua tangan siap memberikan kotak coklatnya kepada Gumiya, membuka mulutnya. "M-Miya, ini―"

"NAKAJIMAAAAA!"

Mendengar suara teriakan itu, Gumi dan Gumiya terlonjak kaget. "Hiiii!? A-ada apa!? Ada apa!? Maafkan akuuu!" Mereka, yang sama-sama bermarga Nakajima, menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dengan takut dan panik.

"Nakajima! Kasane_-kaichō_ mencari―" Di ambang pintu, berdiri sosok seorang laki-laki yang Gumi ketahui sebagai Kuroshiki Wil, sekretaris OSIS. Wajah sangarnya tampak panik, menambah kesan seram bagi Nakajima bersaudara itu. Namun, begitu melihat Gumi dan Gumiya, ekspresi wajah Wil berubah menjadi bingung. "―A-apa yang kalian lakukan…?"

Tanpa sadar, karena kaget dan ketakutan, Gumi dan Gumiya saling berpelukan dengan erat.

"Huh?" Gumi dan Gumiya cengo. Kemudian, mereka saling menoleh secara bersamaan, dan wajah mereka berubah menjadi warna merah yang menarik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_JDUGH!_

**"WADAAAAW! SAKIIIIIIIT!"**

.

.

.

"Oww…" Masih sambil meringis kesakitan dan mengelus-elus dagunya yang dijedutkan dahi Gumi tadi, Gumiya berjalan di samping Wil, mengikuti siswa yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu ke ruang OSIS. "Sakit…"

Wil menghela napas. "Kau ngapain, sih, tadi? Ketakutan sampai berpelukan sambil menangis dengan adikmu sendiri seperti itu…"

"Hei, itu salahmu, tahu!" protes Gumiya. "Kau sendiri juga, memanggilku nggak perlu sampai memasang tampang seram seperti itu, kan!"

Wil menatap tajam Gumiya, membuat yang bersangkutan bergidik ngeri. "Maaf saja, ya, kalau wajahku seram."

"M-maaf…" sahut Gumiya dengan suara kecil, takut.

Lalu, dalam keheningan (karena Gumiya yang ketakutan dengan Wil dan Wil yang masih kesal dengan Gumiya), mereka lanjut berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, tampak sosok Len yang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya tampak panik. Gumiya pikir, Len hanya sedang _tumben-tumbennya_ kabur dari kejaran para siswi, tapi begitu dilihatnya Len hanya sendirian, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oi! Gumiya! Kuroshiki_-senpai_!" panggil Len di sela-sela napasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Kalian lihat Rin, nggak?"

"Nggak lihat," jawab Gumiya, menatap bingung Len. Wil hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Len mendecih kesal, lalu mengucapkan "Makasih." dengan wajah jengkel dan kembali mencari kakak kembarnya itu.

_"Oh, jadi Len sedang mencari Rin,"_ pikir Gumiya. "Aneh, ya. Bukannya mereka selalu berdua? Apa mereka sedang berantem?"

"Daripada itu, memangnya, murid bukan OSIS boleh keluar kelas di jam pelajaran?"

Gumiya yang baru menyadari sesuatu, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Wil. "… Eh, benar juga."

Tampak sebuah urat menyilang di dahi laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "KAGAMINEEEEE! KEMBALI KE KELASMUUUU!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di ke kelas 2-A, kelas Gumi, Miku, dan Iroha.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya setelah istirahat adalah sejarah, yang akan diajarkan oleh Maika-_sensei_, tapi sepertinya guru yang bersangkutan belum datang, padahal jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit lalu. Dan tentu saja, kelas menjadi sangat ramai, penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang saling berbicara dan bercanda ria.

Di depan tempat duduk Gumi, tampak Miku yang tampak dikelilingi aura gelap. Meski sudah berhasil memberikan coklat (yang dibelinya di toko, yang murah dan sedang diskon, lagi) untuk Mikuo, ia masih galau karena masih belum bisa memberikan coklat yang dibuatnya penuh cinta untuk Kaito_-senpai_.

Sementara Iroha, yang duduk di samping Miku, yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Hari Valentine, terus saja bercerita kepada Miku (yang sama sekali tidak mendengarnya) tentang kucing-kucing peliharaannya. Ada satu yang baru melahirkan, satu yang kemarin memanjat pohon dan tidak bisa turun lagi, satu yang nyaris tertabrak mobil, satu yang dikejar anjing peliharaan Inukai_-kun_**(3)**, dan yang lainnya.

Gumi, yang sedang duduk di tempat duduknya dengan bosan, mengetukkan pensil mekanik hijaunya ke atas mejanya, yang 5 ketukan kemudian berhenti karena sudah bosan. Ia lalu mengambil kembali kotak coklat berwarna ngejreng ― yang tadi mau diberikan kepada Gumiya kalau saja tidak ada "_kōhai_-_kōhai_ manis" yang mengganggunya ― dari dalam tasnya. Diletakkannya kotak itu di atas mejanya dengan kedua tangan memegangnya, matanya memandang sedih. Ia menghela napas berat. "Miya…"

Kalau saja ada _shower_, mungkin, sekarang Gumi akan sedang duduk di _shower_ sambil menangis dan meraung-raung, persis seperti orang yang sedang galau _a la_ sinetron Indonesia.

Iya, Gumi sedang galau karena gagal memberikan coklatnya kepada Gumiya. ―Oke, dia dan Gumiya memang tinggal serumah, tapi mereka nyaris tidak pernah berbicara di rumah. Gumiya selalu sibuk dengan _game online_-nya dan hanya keluar kamarnya jika mau mandi atau makan atau latihan sepakbola. Jadi, nyaris tidak mungkin Gumi memberikan coklatnya untuk sang kakak di rumah. Dan Gumi heran, kenapa bisa ada orang yang menyukai seorang _almost-hikikomori_ seperti dia?

Gumi kesal. Gumi sebal. Gumi tidak suka ini.

Tampak jelas bahwa _mood_ Gumi sedang jelek dari aura gelap nan mencekam dan ekspresi wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Karena itulah, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya untuk meminta bantuan "penjodohan" Gumi.

"Kyaaan~ Jangan di sini, Akkun~ Akyu malu~"

"Tapi Chicchan~ Kamyu manis~ Dan lagipula, hari ini kan Valentine~"

"Aaah~ Akkun~ _So sweet_~"

"Chicchaaan~"

Hoek. Gumi ingin muntah ketika telinga mendengar suara-suara manja itu. Jujur, Gumi agak menyesal pernah memasangkan si Chicchan dengan si Akkun itu.

"Ayoooo! Masukmasukmasukmasuk! Gooool!"

"Nggak! Itu _offside_!"

"Kau diam saja! Yang penting kan masuk!"

"Itu melanggar aturan!"

Siswa-siswa bodoh yang sibuk menonton pertandingan sepakbola di _handphone_ mereka. Haaah.

Kelas ini berisik. Sumpah, demi Dewa Wortel. Saat ini, Gumi hanya sedang ingin merenung menatapi nasibnya dengan tenang, di tempat yang sepi.

Mendengar suara-suara ribut itu, _mood_ Gumi semakin jelek. "Haaah, dasar guru tukang telat," Gumi menggerutu kesal. "Akan kupanggil dia 'Maikakashi_-sensei_'**(4)** di jam pelarannya yang berikutnya, nih!"

"Nanti aku bilangin ke Maika_-sensei_, nih."

Mendengar suara yang berasal dari tepat di sampingnya itu, Gumi spontan menjerit kaget. "Kyaaa!?" Segera disembunyikannya kotak coklat itu di kolong mejanya. "A-Aoyama_-kun_?"

Senyum lebar nan manis tersungging di bibir Kyo. "Yo, Nakajima_-chan._"

Raut muka Gumi kembali kesal. "Ngapain kau di sini? Kembali ke tempat dudukmu, sana. Aku lagi nggak terima permintaan. Nggak lihat _mood_-ku sedang jelek, huh?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"_Maa_, _maa_, jangan begitu, Nakajima_-chan,_" Kyo tertawa kecil, semakin mendekati Gumi.

_Plak!_

Gumi menepis tangan Kyo dari mejanya dengan kasar. "Jangan dekat-dekat! Dasar genit!"

Aoyama Kyo, tetangga Wil dan teman sekelas Gumi yang terkenal _playboy_ (meski belum separah Len, sih). Sebuah senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya.

"Hei, kasar sekali, Nakajima_-chan_," Kyo tertawa lagi. "Tenang saja, aku bukan mau meminta bantuanmu, kok," ucapnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Huh?" Kali ini, Gumi menoleh dan menatap bingung Kyo, meski wajahnya masih tampak kesal. "Apa?"

Kyo, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, menunjuk meja Gumi. "Tadi aku lihat ada coklat―"

"Bukan! Itu bukan untuk Miyaaaa!" Gumi menyela dengan panik. Wajahnya merona merah.

Senyum Kyo melebar. "Oh, jadi itu untuk Nakajima_-senpai_, ya~"

"I-itu bukan untuk Miya!"

"_Hai_, _hai_, _wakatta_~" Kyo tertawa lagi. Menurutnya, menarik sekali, Gumi mati-matian berusaha membantah. "Kau tidak memberikannya di jam istirahat tadi, Nakajima_-chan_? Padahal, katanya, kalian jarang saling berbicara di rumah sendiri, lho?"

"S-sudah kubilang…!" Oke, Gumi mulai kehabisan kesabarannya sekarang, tapi kemudian, ia memilih untuk mengalah. Ia sedang tidak ingin ribut. "Apa maumu?" Gumi mendengus kesal, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kali ini, Kyo menyengir. "Coklatnya boleh buatku?"

Gumi terdiam, menatap Kyo ― seakan laki-laki itu baru menumbuhkan kepala kedua ― dengan cukup lama. "… Hah?"

**-MiyaGumi: Tsudzuku-**

**HALO, SEMUANYAAAA. MAAF, SAYA SUDAH LAMA TIDAK _UPDATE_ INIII. TERAKHIR SAYA _UPDATE_ 8 MARET 2013, YA, AHAHAHA. SEKALI LAGI, SAYA MINTA MAAF ORZ *_caps_ woi***

**Entah kenapa, saya kalau bikin _multichapter_, selalu bermasalah di _chapter_ 8 orz**

**Maaf, ya, saya sudah lama tidak _update_, pakai acara _part_1-_part_ 2 begini, lagi ;w;**  
**Habis, kalau saya lanjutin, takutnya kepanjangan orz**

**Tapi tenang saja, _update_-an part 2nya tidak akan lama, kok. Idenya juga sudah saya pikirkan.**  
**… Cuma belum saya ketik, sih. Dan saya sedang banyak proyek untuk dikerjakan. *buagh*  
****Kalau saya lagi rajin, mungkin minggu depan akan saya _update_. *heh***

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me-_review_ sampai saat ini!**  
**Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas _review_ kalian satu-satu karena malas m(_ _")m**

**Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun buat Gumiiii 8"D**

* * *

**Keterangan**

**(1):** Lagu _River_ milik J*T48. Tahu nama _idol group_ yang saya sensor itu, kan? Coba ggrks saja liriknya, cocok untuk adegan semangat yang tadi. … Seenggaknya, menurut saya. *jiah*

**(2):** _Ninjindere_. _Ninjin_ (wortel) dan _dere_. Jangan tanya apa maksudnya, _Author_ dan Gumiya hanya asal bikin kata. *digampar*

**(3):** Inukai_-kun_. Dari _fanfic Great Teacher Kiyoteru_ (dulu _High School of Trouble_ *maaf numpang promosi*). Adalah _surname_ Rook.

**(4):** Maikakashi_-sensei_. Maika si Vocaloid Spanyol dan Hatake Kakashi. Tahu sendiri maksudnya, kan? 8D


	10. MiyaGumi Part 2

**WARNINGS: tsukkomi!Gumi, lebih ke KyoGumi daripada MiyaGumi orz, tsundere!Gumiya?  
**

**Main pair for this chapter: MiyaGumi (Nakajima Gumiya/Gumo X Nakajima Gumi)  
**

**Slight pair for this chapter: Masih KyoGumi?, SoraTeto (maaf, Tecchan, ini _guilty ship_ saya D"8), KaiMiku, KyoYuka (Aoyama Kyo X Yuzuki Yukari)  
**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Kali ini, Kyo menyengir. "Coklatnya boleh buatku?"

Gumi terdiam, menatap Kyo ― seakan laki-laki itu baru menumbuhkan kepala kedua ― dengan cukup lama. "… Hah?"

Kyo, masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya, mengulangi perkataannya dengan lebih pelan, "Coklatnya," ia menunjuk kolong meja Gumi, "boleh buatku?" dan kemudian menunjuk dirinya.

Gumi masih menatap Kyo dengan aneh. "Buat apa?" tanyanya kemudian, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudku, bukannya kau sudah mendapat lumayan banyak coklat hari ini?" ia menambahkan, menunjuk ke meja Kyo ― yang terletak di dekat jendela paling depan ― yang di atasnya terdapat dua buah tas kertas besar berisi hadiah-hadiah Valentine untuknya.

"Tapi aku kan belum dapat dari kamu~"

"…" Mendengar jawaban bernada manja dari Kyo itu, Gumi menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin, jadi _illfeel_. "_Omae_, _kimochi warui_."

Kyo tertawa dengan riangnya, "Cuma bercanda, kok, ahaha!"

Gumi merasa ingin menonjok Kyo sekarang.

Tawa Kyo berganti menjadi senyum kecil. Ditatapnya mata _emerald green_ Gumi dengan matanya yang berwarna _sapphire blue_. "Aku hanya mau coklat dari Nakajima_-chan_, kok. Itu saja."

"Eh?" Entah kenapa, wajah Gumi merona merah ketika mendengar itu. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, kembali membuang muka dari hadapan Kyo ― berusaha untuk tetap bersikap dingin dan cuek kepadanya. "K-kau ngomong apa, sih?"

"Aku bilang, 'aku hanya mau coklat darimu, Nakajima_-chan_'."

Wajah Gumi semakin memerah. Kenapa saat Kyo mengatakan itu, ia merasa jadi sedikit besar kepala? "K-kau―J-jangan pikir kau bisa merayuku dengan kata-kata gombal seperti itu!" serunya, yang kemudian mendengus pelan dan menambahkan, "Asal kau tahu saja, ya, aku tidak seperti para siswi yang gampang jatuh kepadamu karena sebegitu _desperate_-nya untuk mendapatkan cowok, tahu!"

"Eeeh, Nakajima_-chan_, ucapanmu ketus sekali," respon Kyo, masih tersenyum, sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung. Apakah Kyo ini sebegitu _airhead_-nya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja Gumi hina? "Pantas saja, tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu, Nakajima_-chan_, ahaha."

Dan setelah itu, ia bahkan cuma membalas sambil terta―Tunggu, apa?

Memicingkan matanya, Gumi menoleh dengan tajam ke arah Kyo. "Kau… bilang… apa…?" tanyanya dengan suara berat dan secara perlahan, seakan memberikan Kyo kesempatan untuk mengubah jawabannya.

Sayangnya, Kyo bukanlah orang pintar dan bijak. " 'Pantas saja, tidak ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu―"

Suara _kretek!_ yang cukup keras yang berasal dari kedua tangan Gumi yang disatukan membuat Kyo menghentikan ucapannya. "Kenapa berhenti? Hmm?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum. Senyum _a la_ iblis, maksudnya.

"… Bukan apa-apa, kok. Ahaha," Kyo menjawab setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Ia rasa, ini sudah bukan waktunya untuk bercanda lagi. Ia harus segera bersikap serius kalau masih sayang nyawanya!

Gumi mendengus kesal.

Kemudian, Kyo, yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Gumi, berlutut tiba-tiba, membuat siswi berambut hijau itu heran melihatnya. "Nakajima_-chan_," sahutnya dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin ― suara yang selalu berhasil memikat hati perempuan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Gumi yang kosong. "aku benar-benar menginginkan coklat darimu."

"H-huh!?" Wajah Gumi kembali memerah. "A-apa―"

Tiba-tiba saja, karena merasakan ada _tension_ yang tidak biasa di dekatnya, seorang siswa menoleh ke arah Gumi dan Kyo. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. "_Are_? Aoyama dan Nakajima? Kalian sedang apa?"

Mungkin, karena mendengar dua nama yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu itu, siswa-siswi lain yang duduk di dekat siswa bernama Suiga Sora itu langsung ikut menoleh ke arah Gumi dan Kyo.

"Lho? Aoyama? Sedang apa dengan Nakajima?"

"K-Kyo_-kun_! J-jangan bilang kalau Kyo_-kun_…"

"Eh!? Seriusan!? Dengan Nakajima!?"

"Tidaaak! Aoyama_-kun_ kan sudah menerima coklat dariku!"

"Dariku juga!"

"Dariku juga, kan, Kyo_-kuuuun_!"

"Uwah, Aoyama, kau nekat sekali!"

Dalam sekejap, kelas 2-A menjadi ramai dengan topik yang membawa nama Kyo dan Gumi itu. Para siswi yang tidak rela Kyo "menembak" Gumi (kecuali Iroha yang hanya tertawa melihatnya dan Miku yang masih bermadesu ria) dan para siswa yang menertawakan, menyemangati, dan memberitahu Kyo untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan si mak comblang keramat.

Dalam hati, Gumi bersumpah akan membuat Teto memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sora, si biang keladi keributan ini.

"J-jangan bercanda!" seru Gumi yang tampak kesal, menarik kembali tangannya dari Kyo dengan kasar. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian menatapnya. "Mana mau aku pacaran dengan seorang _playboy_ sepertimu!"

Ucapan Gumi itu ditimpali oleh para siswi yang mendukungnya (karena mereka juga tidak mau Kyo berpacaran dengan perempuan lain) dan yang kemudian mengomelinya (karena tidak terima Kyo_-kun_ mereka dikatai _playboy_). Sementara itu, para siswa tampak syok. Di depan mereka, jurus "berlutut dan menggenggam tangan" milik Kyo yang selalu ampuh kini ditolak begitu saja oleh Gumi. Padahal, perempuan normal lainnya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati dengannya!

Kyo terdiam, menatap Gumi dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia tampak kaget. Di hadapannya, Gumi terus menatap Kyo dengan tajam, seakan menyuruh siswa berambut coklat itu untuk menyerah.

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat, Kyo kembali tertawa. "Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Nakajima_-chan_!"

Sekarang, gantian Gumi yang tampak kaget saat mendengarnya. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, masih berusaha menjaga _image_ "aku-benci-_playboy_-sepertimu-mati-saja-sono"nya.

Kyo kembali berdiri, membersihkan debu dari celananya, dan menjawab sambil terkekeh geli, "Aku? _Playboy_? Hei, aku memang banyak dikelilingi perempuan, tapi aku tidak mempunyai pacar seorangpun, lho?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyo itu, para siswi langsung berteriak girang "Kyaaaa! Aku masih punya kesempatan dengan Kyo_-kuuun_!", sementara Gumi, entah kenapa, jadi merasa sedikit bersalah telah mengatainya _playboy_. Tapi Gumi tetap tidak akan kalah!

"T-tetap saja! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap tidak akan mau menjadi pacarmu!"

Kyo tertawa lagi. "Nakajima_-chan_, kau dengar apa yang kubilang, tidak, sih? Aku bilang kalau aku cuma mau coklat darimu. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau menjadi pacarmu, kan?"

"… Oh." Gumi langsung diam.

Para siswi juga langsung diam. _Awkward silence_ semakin terasa di kalangan para siswa.

"T-tapi tetap saja…!" Gumi kembali berkilah, membuat Kyo tersenyum geli. "K-kau bilang itu―K-kau cuma mau coklat dariku! I-itu kan terdengar seperti kalimat ngajak jadian, tahu!"

Kyo, sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, berkata, "Nakajima_-chan_, aku bilang, 'aku _hanya mau_ coklat darimu', lho," ia akhirnya tertawa, lalu melanjutkan, "bukan 'aku mau coklat _hanya darimu_'."

Gumi kembali diam. Wajahnya juga kembali memerah ― kali ini lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

_Siiiiing_. Semakin _awkward silence_.

Tawa riang Iroha memelan karena merasa suasana di kelasnya semakin tidak enak dan berubah menjadi tawa canggung, lalu ia ikut terdiam. Ia baru saja mau membuka kembali mulutnya, ketika Maika_-sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas sambil meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Berikutnya, para murid kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran.

Pelajaran sejarah dan seterusnya berlangsung dengan suasana _awkward_ yang membuat para guru bingung.

.

.

.

Ketika bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, seakan mendapat semangat baru, para murid kelas 2-A langsung melupakan kejadian di jam pelajaran sejarah tadi. Setelah mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih kepada guru, mereka langsung berlarian keluar kelas.

Miku, yang masih saja terus bermadesu ria, masih berada di tempat duduknya. Kepalanya ditidurkan di atas mejanya dengan lesu, kedua tangan yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya menutupi wajahnya. "Miku… bego…" gumamnya pelan dengan suara serak. "Hiks… Coklatnyaaa… Maaf…"

Gumi, melihat Miku, menyemangati dirinya untuk tidak terus memikirkan masalah di jam pelajaran sejarah tadi dan untuk menghibur Miku. Ia dan Iroha lalu menghampiri Miku dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. "Miku_-chan_, ayo pulang~"

"Hiks…" Miku, dengan wajahnya yang memelas, menoleh pada dua sahabat baiknya itu dan berkata, "Kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku nanti mau ke perpustakaan dulu…"

Gumi dan Iroha saling bertatapan. Mereka tahu, Miku sedang berbohong. Si rambut _teal_ itu sebenarnya masih sangat sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan coklatnya kepada Kaito.

"… Baiklah," respon Gumi kemudian "Jangan lama-lama, ya, Miku_-chan._"

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami, Miku_-chan_!" timpal Iroha sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Miku.

"… Ya…" Miku mengangguk pelan. Poninya yang mulai panjang menutupi matanya, sehingga ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

Gumi dan Iroha memandang Miku dengan cemas, sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar kelas, meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah…" Gumi menghela napas seraya menutup kembali pintu kelas, menundukkan kepalanya.

"I-itu bukan salahmu, kok, Gumi_-chan_!" Iroha berujar, berusaha menyemangati Gumi. Ia tidak mau melihat kedua sahabatnya sedih di saat bersamaan!

Gumi menghela napas lagi. "Terima kasih, Iroha_-chan_," ia tersenyum kecil. Memang, sih, Miku menyukai Kaito itu bukan salah Gumi, tapi Gumi yang bilang kalau Miku akan cocok dengan Kaito, jadi ia juga merasa bersalah.

Iroha tersenyum lebar. "Aku yakin, Miku_-chan_ akan baik-baik saja! Kita pulang, yuk!"

Gumi baru saja mau mengangguk, ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Nakajima_-chan_."

Mendengar suara itu, aura gelap kembali menyelimuti Gumi. Dengan sinis, ia menoleh kepada Kyo yang memanggilnya dari belakangnya. "Apa maumu."

Gumi masih kesal dengan Kyo, ternyata.

"Ahaha, Nakajima_-chan_, kau dingin sekali."

"Iroha_-chan_, kau pulang duluan saja," ujar Gumi tanpa menoleh pada perempuan pecinta kucing itu sama sekali. "Aku ada urusan dengan Aoyama."

Iroha terdiam, namun setelah melihat _mood_ Gumi yang memburuk, ia segera mengangguk. "K-kalau begitu, a-aku pulang duluan, ya!" serunya dengan panik seraya berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Gumi dan Kyo. "S-sampai besok, Gumi_-chan_!"

Setelah Iroha pergi, Kyo menghampiri Gumi, masih dengan senyum khasnya di wajahnya ― membuat Gumi merasa semakin kesal.

Gumi membuka mulutnya, namun ketika Kyo tersenyum tipis sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menunjuk ke belakang Gumi dengan tangan kanannya, gadis berambut hijau itu pun menoleh ke belakangnya. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak seketika ketika ia melihat siapa yang Kyo tunjuk.

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut dan mata biru, dan syal berwarna senada.

"K-Kaito―"

Melihat Gumi, Shion Kaito segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak bicara. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju pintu kelas 2-A. Dengan tangan kanan di gagang pintu, bersiap membukanya, ia bertanya pada Gumi tanpa menoleh padanya sama sekali, "Si kuncir dua itu―Hajime Miku**(1)**… di dalam?"

"I-iya… D-di dalam kelas…" Gumi mengangguk pelan, masih agak kaget. _"S-siapa itu Hajime Miku!? Namanya 'Hatsune Miku', tahu!"_

Sekilas, Gumi sempat mendengar Kaito mendengus pelan dan melihatnya tesenyum kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, laki-laki itu membuka pintu kelas 2-A dengan perlahan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia menutup kembali pintunya, tapi tidak rapat dan menyisakan sedikit celah, sepertinya agar tidak menghasilkan bunyi agar Miku tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Kyo menepuk pelan bahu Gumi, masih sambil tersenyum. Ia merangkul bahu Gumi (tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar kemudian), mengajaknya untuk mengintip keadaan di dalam kelas melalui celah pintu.

Dari celah itu, terlihat Kaito yang memotong sebagian coklat Miku dan memakannya. Miku tampak kaget dengan keadatangan Kaito yang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua lalu berbicara dan Miku tersenyum lebar. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan (suara mereka tidak terdengar sampai ke koridor ini), tapi Gumi yakin, perasan Miku terbalas. _Happy end._

Gumi menarik kembali dirinya, menjauh dari pintu kelas, menyenderkan dirinya di tembok, lalu menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kecil.

Kyo menghampiri Gumi. "Selamat, ya," ucapnya, tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Hah?" Gumi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bingung Kyo. "Untuk apa? Kau aneh, ah."

"Kau yang memasangkan Hatsune_-chan_ dengan Aonoyatsu_-senpai_**(2)**, kan?"

_"Namanya 'Shion Kaito', tahu!"_ balas Gumi dalam hatinya. _"Dan ngaca, sono! Kau sendiri juga biru, kan!"_

"_Otsukaresama desu_," Kyo menepuk-nepuk kepala Gumi. "Usaha kerasmu tidak sia-sia. Ehehe."

Gumi menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, wajahnya memanas. _"B-baru kali ini ada orang yang mengucapkan '_otsukaresama_' kepadaku…"_

Melihat Gumi hanya diam dan tidak marah seperti biasanya, Kyo berhenti menepuk kepala Gumi. "Nakajima_-chan_, ada apa? Kok, diam saja?"

Gumi semakin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "A-aku nggak apa-apa―"

"Ah, jangan-jangan," Kyo memotong ucapan Gumi, "kau baru menyadari pesonaku dan akhirnya jatuh kepadaku, ya?"

_Jeduagh!_

Gumi menjedutkan dahinya ke dagu Kyo, sama seperti yang dilakukanya ke Gumiya tadi.

"~~~!" Kyo langsung jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dagunya. Sakit, lho. Pake banget. Sumpah. Besok pasti bakal biru, nih.

Gumi, yang sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sambil mendengus kesal, memandang rendah Kyo ― secara literal. "Mimpi saja kau! Ngarep banget aku mau menyukaimu!"

"U-uuh―Ng-nggak usah sampai meng-_headbutt_-ku juga, kan. N-Nakajima_-chan_…"

Gumi mendengus lagi, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan Kyo yang masih meringis kesakitan. Satu, dua langkah, Gumi berhenti. Dan masih dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin, ia kembali menoleh kepada Kyo.

Kyo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Gumi, dan _dugh!_, Gumi melemparinya dengan sesuatu. Langsung saja, Kyo mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

"Ambil saja!" seru Gumi sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyo. "Aku nggak butuh itu!"

Kyo menatap kepergian Gumi dengan heran. Lalu, diambilnya benda yang Gumi lempar tadi. Kedua mata birunya langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat kotak berwarna ngejreng itu. Dengan wajah merona merah dan hati gembira, ia berteriak, "NAKAJIMA_-CHAAAAN_, AKU CINTA KAMUUUUUU, DASAR _TSUNDEREEEEEE_―"

"_DAMARE_, _AHOYAMA_**(3)**!"

Kyo tersenyum lebar, memandangi kotak coklat itu dengan gembira. Namun hal itu berlangsung tidak lama, karena kemudian, pintu kelas 2-A dibuka, menampakkan Miku yang tampak malu dan Kaito yang menatap Kyo dengan tatapan yang mengerikan yang seolah mengatakan "Kau menguping, ya? Huh?"

Kyo tidak mempedulikan Kaito yang sekarang sedang menendanginya dan Miku yang panik berusaha menghentikannya. Masih sambil memandang kotak coklat itu, ia bergumam pelan, "Terima kasih, Nakajima_-chan_," sebuah senyum penuh maksud tersungging di bibirnya, "Sekarang…"

.

.

.

"… biarkan aku yang menjadi _matchmaker_-mu."

"Kyo."

Mendengar suara yang lembut itu, Kyo menoleh ke sampingnya. "Yucchan," ia tersenyum lembut. "ada apa?"

Gadis berambut _lavender_ itu, Yuzuki Yukari, menatap Kyo dengan cemas. "K-kau benar mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja," Kyo mengangguk, lalu tertawa kecil, "Ahaha, Yucchan khawatir aku tidak akan berhasil, ya?"

Yukari terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyo. Wajahnya merona merah.

Tersenyum kecil, Kyo menepuk-nepuk kepala Yukari. "Aku tidak akan tidak berhasil. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan membalas jasanya, bukan?"

Yukari kembali menatap Kyo, ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Lagipula, kalau bukan karena Nakajima_-chan_, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau ternyata kita saling suka, kan?"

"T-tapi, dari ceritamu tadi, sepertinya, Nakajima_-imōto_ sendiri sudah lupa kalau dia pernah memasangkan kita…"

"Ahahaha," Kyo tertawa kecil. "Daya ingat Nakajima_-chan_ jelek, ya~"

"K-Kyo…"

.

.

.

"Na-ka-ji-ma_-se-n-pa~i_!"

"… _Omae_, _kimochi warui_," sahut Gumiya dengan suara datar, menatap Kyo yang sedang berdiri di hadapanya dengan dingin. "Kau laki-laki, kan. Jangan panggil aku '_senpai_'. Aku tidak suka dipangil '_senpai_' oleh laki-laki, apalagi dengan nada genit seperti tadi. Menjijikan."

Kyo jadi merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kejadian di kelas tadi, tapi ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. "Eeeeh? Tapi Nakajima_-senpai_ kan seniorkuuu~"

_Bletak!_, Gumiya menjitak kepala Kyo dengan kesal dan _illfeel_. "Seenggaknya, jangan pakai nada genit itu, deh!"

"Ehehe, _sumanai_, _Senpai_~" Kyo tersenyum bodoh, mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Gumiya menghela napas, menatap jengkel adik kelasnya yang terkenal sebagai _ladies' man_ itu. "Terus? Ada apa kau memanggilku ke rumahmu malam-malam begini?" ia mengetuk satu kakinya, "Aku tadi sedang sibuk dengan _game_-ku, tahu! Aku sedang melawan _final boss_-nya! Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Wil meneleponku dan bilang 'Kyo sedang sekarat'! Sebenarnya, aku tidak peduli denganmu, tapi karena kau adalah teman Wil, aku jadi khawatir! Aku langsung keluar dari _game_-ku di saat _Health Point final boss_-nya tinggal 10 persen dan langsung menuju rumahmu! Aku bahkan sampai nyaris tertabrak mobil di tengah jalan tadi! Dan begitu aku sampai, KENAPA KAU MALAH CENGAR-CENGIR SEPERTI INI, _KONO YARŌ_!?"

Jujur, Kyo bisa melihat tubuh Gumiya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat merah. Ia benar-benar sedang antara-marah-dan-mau-nangis. Kyo jadi merasa _sedikit_ bersalah, tapi kalau tidak begini, rencananya tidak akan berjalan.

Dengan senyum khasnya, Kyo mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang dari tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. "_Senpai_, lihat, ini apa?"

"Hm?" Gumiya melihat sesuatu yang Kyo tunjukkan itu. Sesuatu berbentuk kotak, dengan warna oranye dan hijau yang ngejreng… "Gumi?"

"Bweee! Salaaah!" Kyo membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ini coklat!"

"Aku juga tahu itu coklat, Ahoyama!" balas Gumiya yang semakin kesal dengan juniornya itu. "Maksudku, itu dari Gumi?"

"Ting-tong! Benar!" Kyo membentuk tanda _peace_.

Entah kenapa, melihat senyum lebar Kyo, Gumiya jadi ingin menghajarnya. "Terus kenapa?" tanyanya dengan dingin. "Kau mau pamer, huh?"

Kyo menghela napas dan memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "_Areee_, Nakajima_-senpai_, kau tidak peka, ya~ Aku jadi heran dengan para _kōhai_ yang menyukaimu~ Apa _Senpai_ memakai jampi-jampi?"

_JEDUAGH!_

Kyo memegangi dagunya yang lagi-lagi di-_headbutt_. _"T-tulang rahang bawahku bisa retak kalau begini terus, nih…"_

Laki-laki yang berambut hijau mendengus kesal. "Aku mau pulang," ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun keburu dihentikan oleh Kyo. Ia pun menoleh padanya dan menatapnya dengan sinis. "Apa lagi?"

Tangan kanan memegang coklat pemberian Gumi, Kyo menatap seniornya itu dengan dalam (membuat Gumiya jadi merasa sedikit terintimidasi) dan bertanya, "Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak mau merebut coklat pemberian Nakajima_-chan_ ini dari tanganku, Nakajima_-senpai_?"

Suara Kyo yang terdengar serius dan sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya membuat Gumiya memutuskan kontak mata mereka tanpa sadar. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari Kyo, dan tanpa menoleh padamya sama serkali, ia menjawab setelah terdiam sebentar, "… A-aku tidak―U-untuk apa aku marah?" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa tidak nyaman, "K-kalau memang Gumi menyukaimu, a-aku kan―Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya untuk menyukaimu!"

Kyo menghela napas panjang, memijat dahinya. Ia rasa, ia harus menggunakan kalimat jika dengan tingkah laku tidak berhasil. "Nakajima_-senpai_," panggilnya, dan Gumiya secara refleks menoleh kepadanya. "apa kau menyukai Nakajima_-chan_ ― adikmu sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Gumiya langsung memerah hebat, tapi ia mengelaknya. "HAAAAH!? K-k-k-kau ngomong apa, sih!?" (Melihat reaksinya, Kyo hanya tersenyum kecil. Dugaannya benar.) "M-m-m-mana mungkin aku menyukai adikku sendi―M-m-maksudku, tentu saja aku menyukainya! T-tapi hanya sebagai adik! D-dia kan adikku! Te-tentu saja aku suka dia! T-tapi hanya sebagai adik, lho! Hanya sebagai adik!"

Kyo terkekeh geli. "Tidak usah dianggap serius. Aku hanya bercanda, kok, Nakajima_-senpai_."

"H-huuuh!?" Wajah Gumiya semakin memerah. "A-a-apa maksudmu!?"

Kyo hanya tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Gumiya, menengadahkan telapak tangannya, lalu meletakkan coklat itu di atasnya. "Untuk Nakajima_-senpai_."

"E-eeeh!? T-tunggu, tunggu!" Gumiya hendak memberikan kembali coklat itu kepada Kyo, tapi Kyo sudah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. "A-aku tidak bisa menerima ini! I-ini untukmu, kan!"

"Sebenarnya, coklat ini untuk Nakajima_-senpai_."

"Eh?"

"_Senpai_ ingat, tidak, saat di kelas _Senpai_ tadi, Nakajima_-chan_ terus memanggil _Senpai_ dan seperti mau memberikan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya tidak jadi? Aku dengar dari Keine_-senpai_."

Gumiya terdiam sebentar, mengingat kejadian di kelasnya tadi. Ah, iya, dia ingat, meski itu bukan hal yang paling berkesan baginya. (Entah kenapa, ia lebih ingat dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya ― di mana ia dan Gumi saling berpelukan karena kaget dan takut, lalu Gumi menjedutkan dahinya ke dagunya.) Gumiya pun mengangguk. Sesaat, ia tampak bingung, tapi kemudian, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "AAAAAH!"

Kyo menyengir.

"J-jadi―Y-yang tadi itu―U-untukku!? Coklat!?"

Sengaja tidak menghiraukan Gumiya yang kaget, Kyo berujar, "Aku dengar dari Hatsune_-chan,_ katanya, Nakajima_-chan_ membuat coklat ini dengan sepenuh hatinya, lho. Kemarin, ia pulang telat, kan?"

Ah, benar juga. Kemarin, Gumi tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 7 malam. Padahal, biasanya, Gumi tidak pernah pulang di atas jam 6 sore, kecuali jika ia sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Ia membawa dua buah tas kertas ― satu berisi peralatan _papercraft_, satunya lagi entah apa (apa itu berisi coklatnya?). Ia bahkan tidak makan malam meski ia tahu menu makan malam hari itu adalah sup wortel favoritnya.

Gumiya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah telah mengatai Gumi "lalat hijau" di kelas tadi, juga karena ia tidak memikirkan perasaannya, dan karena ia telah bersikap kasar kepadanya, dan karena ia lebih mengutamakan para junior manis yang mengelilinginya, dan banyak lagi… "Gumi…" Ia mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. Tangan kirinya dikepalkan, tangan kanan memegang kotak coklat milik Gumi dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyo, menuju rumahnya. "Makasih, Aoyama!"

Kyo bersender di ambang pintu seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, menghela napas, tersenyum kecil. "_Ganbatte_, _ne_."

.

.

.

_Tok tok_

Seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Gumi yang berwarna oranye wortel, Gumiya mengunyah sesuatu. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat sebuah kotak coklat yang telat dibuka, menampakkan coklat putih berbentuk hati yang bagian atasnya telah digigit. "Ugh, aku nggak suka coklat putih."

Gumi membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan matanya dan mata Gumiya saling bertemu. Ekspresi wajah Gumi lanngsung berubah dingin. "Apa maumu, Ulat hijau?"

Gumiya menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ucapan Gumi itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berikutnya, tanpa sang adik duga sama sekali, ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kiri Gumi.

Gumi membatu di tempat.

Tidak sampai satu detik, dan Gumiya menarik kembali dirinya. Kemudian, seraya membuang muka, ia berkata, "Coklat buatanmu terlalu manis. Sama sepertimu," ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. "Tapi makasih. Aku suka."

Setelah Gumiya tidak tampak lagi, Gumi menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk memunggungi pintu itu sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas. "A-apa yang itu tadi…?"

Sementara itu, Gumiya yang juga sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. _"Aaargh! A-apa yang tadi kupikirkan, sih!? Begobegobegobego! Gumiya begoooo! Kalau dia jadi makin membenciku, gimana!? Begobegobegoooo!"_

Wajahnya merah padam.

**-MiyaGumi: Owari-**

**Entah kenapa, yang MiyaGumi ini lebih ke KyoGumi, ya orz *memang*  
_Ending_-nya juga agak ngegantung, lagi, ya =w="  
**

**Kyooo, aku suka kamu yang di siniiii. Kamu begitu baiiik ;w; *krik***

**Maaf, ya, setelah _chapter_ lalu, saya nggak jadi _update_ satu minggu kemudiannya, te-he. *_tehe-pero_* *digampar*  
Tapi berbahagialah, _chapter_ ini lumayan panjang! *tebar _confetti_* *apaan sih*  
Sebenarnya, saya mau bikin _chapter_ MiyaGumi ini jadi 3 bagian, tapi nanti bagian ketiganya malah kependekan. Jadilah 2 bagian dengan bagian kedua yang sedikit panjang ini. *krik*  
**

**_Chapter_ berikutnya, _pairing_ terakhir, PikoMiki!  
Mohon jangan terlalu banyak berharap, ya ._. *plak***

**Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini hari ulang tahun saya, lhooo 8"D *terus apa*  
Sudah lama saya tidak _publish_ atau _update fanfic_ di hari ulang tahun saya ini~ *ngek*  
Minta hadiah, dong 83 *buagh***

**~Seiryuu Sakurane**

* * *

**Keterangan**

**(1): **_Hajime_ (初め) dan _Hatsune_ (初音). Arti kanji 初 itu "awal" atau "pertama", jadi wajar kalau Kaito salah ngomong, ya. :3 *apanya*

**(2):** Aonoyatsu_-senpai_. _Ao no yatsu_. Artinya "si biru itu". Kaito dan Kyo sama-sama biru, kan.

**(3)**: Ahoyama. _Aho_ (tolol) + Aoyama. Mengerti, kan? Ahaha. *apaan sih*


End file.
